Bill et Tom deviennent parents
by hl-fic-tion-x3
Summary: Tokio Hotel - M-Preg - Une erreur. Voilà ce qu'Elle est. Elle a bouleversé la vie entière de Bill à ses 14 ans. Et depuis, il tente de la haïr de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi n'y arrive t-il pas ? Trois lettres qui gâchent sa vie : T O M.
1. Chapter 1

**Personnages :** Tout le petit monde de Tokio Hotel

**NdA :** Alors, y'a une suite si ça intéresse du monde sinon ça peut très bien en rester là xD

Cette fiction n'a pas vraiment de genre, c'est du M-Preg sans l'être totalement, twincest mais soft enfin bref je vous laisse découvrir.

**Xxxxxx**

Elle est là devant moi, une toute petite chose qui hurle à la mort. Je suis complètement inconscient de ce qui se passe autour de moi, j'ai les entrailles déchirées et ne pense qu'à une chose sortir d'ici, oublier tout ça. Mais c'est impossible, elle cri encore et encore et personne ne songe à vouloir l'arrêter. J'ai maintenant un sérieux mal de tête et toujours ce foutu mal de bide enfin … je les sens me recoudre et me dire que dorénavant je suis définitivement un garçon, _un garçon._ J'ai toujours était un garçon. Une infirmière s'approche de moi, me la tend, nue et tout juste lavée, je ne peux pas, je pleure, renifle, hurle rien ne peux m'arrêter, on me parle, me pose des questions mais je n'entends rien, je prononce juste inlassablement son nom « Tom, Tom, … »

[…

Il fait noir, je me sens nauséeux et la douleur entre mes jambes n'est pas partit. Je suis dans ma chambre et tout est calme autour de moi, à part peut-être le ronflement de ma colocataire. J'étais bien à demi endormit. Puis dans la nuit paisible, on entendit un cri perçant, à réveiller tout l'étage, ma colocataire se réveille et se penche sur le berceau en plastique situé juste à côté de son lit, elle me fixe gênée.

**-****Désolée, c'est l'heure de la tété.**

La tété quel mot répugnant et dire que j'avais demandé à être seul dans ma chambre, non, encore une fois on ne m'a pas écouté, ça m'énerve, je me retourne vers la fenêtre, les cris ont arrêté et on entend plus que le bruit d'une déglutition sonore. Et c'est là, en me retournant que je tombe sur elle, encore une fois on ne m'avait pas écouté et son berceau en plastique était là juste à côté moi, mon mal de tête revenait. J'ai qu'une envie à l'instant même sortir de cette chambre mais cette douleur m'en empêche.

**-****Elle ne pleure pas.**

C'est pas vrai, elle veut qu'on joue à faire ami-ami où quoi.

**-****Non, **répondis-je brutalement pour lui faire comprendre que ceci était la fin de notre non conversation.

Elle se tut et repris son activité de vache à lait. Mon Dieu, ce que je hais cet endroit. Dormir pour oublier, c'est ça oublié.

J'entends des bruits à côté de moi mais fait mine de rien, le monde peut bien se passer de moi encore quelques heures.

[…

Un souffle chaud sur mon cou, des brides de lumières me piquant les yeux, une voix qui m'interpelle, non, je me réveille, j'étais si bien et cette douleur toujours là. Je me retourne et ouvre mes yeux péniblement.

**-****Hey ! Salut, mon ange, ça va ? Bien dormi ?**

**-Hum, hum**

Il est là me regarde avec tant d'amour et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, cette sensation, c'est tellement agréable, j'en veux plus, plus de contact, penchait vers moi, j'en profite pour le rapprocher de moi en le tirant par les épaules et il m'enlace, le temps que je m'enivre de son odeur ma tête enfouit dans son cou que quelqu'un nous interpelle.

**-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais ça va être l'heure des soins et du petit-déjeuner, la voix de l'infirmière me tire doucement de ma léthargie. **

Il se relève et part en direction du berceau en plastique pendant que l'infirmière tire le rideau me séparant de la vue de ma colocataire de chambre pour ensuite soulever mes draps et me prodiguer mes soins. Aie, qu'est ce que c'est douloureux.

**-****Détendez-vous jeune homme, je nettoie juste la plaie, les fils se résorberont d'eux même d'ici quelques jours. Que voulez-vous déjeuner ?**

**-J'ai pas faim.**

**-Je vous apporte tout de même quelque chose. La sage femme arrive.**

**-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondis-je sèchement.**

**-Bill,** dit Tom d'un ton excéder.** Un effort s'il de plait.**

Un effort, quel effort.

**-J'en reviens pas que tu l'es appelé Tom.**

Il n'a rien compris mais alors rien du tout, exaspérant lui aussi. Il est là à côté du berceau, en la touchant elle, tout le monde à son attention à elle, moi personne. La sage femme arrive, nous précisant qu'il va falloir la faire manger, puis lui donner son premier bain, la changer, etc. Sur ce, je lui réponds que je suis fatigué et que j'ai un mal de crane pas possible. Elle se retourne vers Tom qui lui prétexte une course imminente à faire, il m'embrasse sur le front et me dit qu'il revient vite. La sage femme soupir et se contente de faire tout ce qu'elle vient de nous énumérer. Repu et propre, on la recouche dans son berceau transparent avant de m'annoncer qu'un médecin viendra nous voir pour vérifier que tout va bien pour elle comme pour moi.

Je me recouche. Mon Dieu, cette situation est si étrange et je me sens si mal.

[…

**-****Hey ! Mon cœur. Ca va ?**

**-Salut Bill !**

C'est pas vrai, pas moyen d'être tranquille ici. Ma mère et mon beau-père viennent d'arriver et avant même d'attendre ma réponse, se précipitent vers le berceau.

**-Je peux la prendre, me demande ma mère un sourire jusqu'aux yeux.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Ce qu'elle est mignonne, tu ne trouves pas Gordon ?**

**-Si, très mais qu'est ce qu'elle petite enfin menue.**

**-Tu sais à la naissance, les jumeaux aussi l'étaient, elle leur ressemble un peu d'ailleurs. Tu veux la prendre mon chéri.**

**-Oui, donne la moi que je fasse connaissance avec ma petite fille. [… Oh, mon Dieu, ce qu'elle est adorable.**

**-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, elle est magnifique.**

**-Mais légère, je ne voudrais pas être alarmiste mais le bébé à côté à l'air en meilleure santé.**

**-Tu n'y connais strictement rien, le coupais-je.**

**-Pardon Bill, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, tu dois être fatigué, ta mère et moi allons te laisser, tes grands parents viendront te voir une fois rentrée à la maison. Nous repasserons demain, une fois que tu auras vu le médecin.**

**-Je veux rentrer et au plus vite, c'est tout et pourquoi on me l'a mis dans ma chambre ?**

Gordon l'a repose dans son berceau, la recouvrant et ma mère prit la parole.

**-Bill, on n'est pas comme dans toutes ces séries américaines, en Allemagne comme dans beaucoup d'autres pays Européens, il n'existe pas de pouponnière sauf en demande justifiée, ton enfant va bien, tu vas bien, il n'y a pas de raison que vous soyez séparé et puis tu devrais peut-être prendre un peu sur toi et commencer à grandir un peu. A demain.**

Et ils partent me laissant seul, seul avec elle et ma colocataire de chambre et son gosse qui ne fait que brailler.

La journée se passe, rien de palpitant, le médecin vient nous voir, rien d'anormal, on devrait sortir d'ici trois jours, oui on, cette chose part avec moi. La sage femme revient plusieurs fois pour s'occuper d'elle et la nourrir en me complimentant, j'ai pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire, à tous les entendre j'ai limite enfantée une déesse. Pathétique. Tom n'est pas revenu, je suis seul. Et je m'ennuie.

[…

Mes parents sont repassés dans la semaine, pas Tom. La sage femme s'occupe toujours des soins du bébé, change, nourriture. Aujourd'hui, départ, je me suis levé tôt ce matin, je peux enfin marcher, la douleur s'est estompée, je suis allé prendre une bonne douche, me suis maquillé, coiffé, habillé, ça fait vraiment du bien de se retrouver.

Je feuillète un magasine pour faire passer le temps quand on frappe à la porte et là, qui vois-je arriver ? Toute la famille de l'autre pignouf, le petit surnom affectueux que j'ai donné au gamin à côté. Et c'est parti pour les effusions, et les exclamations bruyantes.

**-Je peux voir le votre ?**

**-Nié ?!?!**

**-Votre bébé, je peux le regarder, mon neveu est mignon mais ma sœur m'a dit que votre fille était tout simplement magnifique.**

Pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, qu'elle avait déjà fait le tour et se penchait sur le berceau.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, elle est adorable, son visage, on dirait un ange. Elle a l'air calme.**

**-C'est facile, je ne l'ai jamais entendu pleurer depuis qu'elle est arrivée, répond ma colocataire de chambré. Même quand Ulrich pleure en plein milieu de la nuit, elle ne se réveille pas pour autant. Et elle ne réclame jamais à manger, c'est bien simple, on pourrait croire qu'elle est muette.**

**-Elle l'est ? **

**-Bien sûr que non Blandine. Ne sois pas idiote.**

**-Merci de te moquer de moi grande sœur. **

Elles se regardèrent un sourire complice comme on a l'habitude de faire Tom et moi. Tom, qui n'était même pas revenu, agaçant.

**-****C'est ce que je disais c'est un ange. Vous avez beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Mais attendez, je crois qu'ils se sont trompés de berceau, y'a une étiquette bleu dessus écrit Tom dessus.**

**-Non, non, ce n'est pas une erreur, elle s'appelle effectivement Tom. **Lui dis-je en souriant niaisement. **C'est le nom de son père.**

**-Ah, pardon, j'ai toujours la fâcheuse manie de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Elle est très belle en tout cas.**

Et elle s'en retourne auprès du pignouf et sa mère. Ma mère arrive, seule, commence à discuter avec la famille d'à côté puis se dirige vers moi tout sourire.

**-Hey ! Mon cœur, prêt à rentrer à la maison ?**

**-Oui, mes affaires sont prêtes, y'a plus qu'à.**

**-J'ai apporté une petite combinaison, tu lui passes et la met dans son siège auto et on est parti.**

**-Non**

**-Quoi, non, je dois aller signé les derniers papiers alors t'es mignon, tu baisses d'un ton et tu fais ce que je te dis où je repars et te laisse là, c'est compris ?**

Ca ne plait pas du tout, je continue à regarder ma mère droit dans les yeux et tout les regards de la famille d'à côté sont braqués sur nous.

**-T'as compris ? **

**-La sage femme peut peut-être le faire c'est son boulot après tout.**

**-Bill, ne réponds pas sur ce ton et non ce n'est pas son boulot, c'est bien simple, si tu ne te décides pas à le faire seul, tu restes ici. **

Si les yeux de mère pouvaient sortir des éclairs, je serais déjà mort foudroyé. Je me résigne, mais vraiment parce que j'ai envie de quitter ce putain d'endroit. Ma mère sort. Fait chier quand même.

Je tire le berceau vers moi et me penche au dessus, elle est là, somnolente dans son petit pyjama blanc. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne de là à dire qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle ressemble à un ange faut pas pousser quand même. Et merde, je ne sais même pas comment la prendre, ni comment lui enfiler sa putain de combinaison. Bon, j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit et m'affole un peu sinon on y est encore demain.

Je la découvre et la prends dans mes bras, elle ouvre les yeux, me fixant intensément. Aie, ça fait mal, ce regard. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit et commence à l'habiller, elle gigote un peu mais je m'en sors pas trop mal et après quelques minutes la voilà habillée. Je l'installe dans son siège auto au moment où ma mère revient.

**-****Prêts ? On y va alors.**

Je prends mon sac, ma mère le siège auto. On salut toute la famille à côté, je m'approche du pignouf pour voir celui qui m'a gâché mes dernières nuits, mon Dieu ce qu'il est laid, c'est sûr à côté ma fille, _ma fille_ qu'est ce que je dis, bref elle est magnifique.

Le trajet en voiture se passe dans un silence pesant. On arrive enfin, je prends mes affaires et me précipite dans la chambre de Tom qui est aussi la mienne à défaut de ne pas y trouver mes affaires, j'y dors toutes les nuits. Je me jette sur le lit de son côté et respire son odeur, on dirait un toxico en manque, plus que pathétique.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, ma mère.

**-****On a fait quelques petits changements dans ta chambre.**

**-Quoi ?!?!**

Ok, j'y suis jamais mais quand même. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre que mon lit deux places à été remplacé par un lit une place, une commode avec table à langer le séparant d'un lit à barreaux. Pourquoi ma chambre ? Fait vraiment chier.

**-****Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, je reprends l'école demain, tu peux t'en occuper.**

**-J'ai le choix,** répondit ma mère ironiquement.

Je file dans la chambre de Tom, me dévêtit, m'allonge et putain pas un bruit, je peux enfin m'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit, Tom arrive, claque gentiment la porte, et après avoir fait un boucan pas possible décide de se coucher. Il m'enlace par la taille, me rapprochant de lui, commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

**-Salut, mon ange, ça va ?**

**-Non, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes. **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Quoi, quoi, tu te doutes quand même que j'ai moyennement apprécié le fait que tu ne sois pas venu me voir pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital, parce que je te le rappel mais tout ceci est ta faute, ta putain faute.**

**-Oh, doucement, tu te calmes déjà et pas besoin d'élever la voix, je t'entends et si je ne suis pas venu, c'est que je ne pouvais pas, figure toi que j'avais école. Et je trouve ça facile de dire que tout est de ma faute.**

**-C'est le cas, tu ne penserais pas qu'avec ta bite, rien de ça ne serait arrivé.**

**-T'entends ce que tu dis, je te précise au passage que tu as toujours était consentant.**

**-Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui est commencé.**

**-Quelle mauvaise foi, t'es ridicule Bill.**

Je me retourne, lui faisant dos, je le sens se tourner de son côté. Je suis nul, encore une nuit seule.

[…

Le réveil qui sonne, dur le matin. Je me lève, pars directement dans la salle de bain me préparer. On tambourine à la porte.

**-****Sort de là Bill. T'es pas tout seul.**

**-Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Merci.**

J'ouvre la porte, faisant face à ma mère, la tête dans le cul et laissant apercevoir une mauvaise humeur matinale, c'est bien ma veine.

**-Maintenant que tu es prêts, y'a des biberons dans le frigo, si tu pouvais prendre la petite et lui donner. Merci. **

Je grogne et avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi se soit, elle enchaine.

**-Et ceci n'est tout simplement pas discutable car je te signale que tu n'as que 14 ans mon petit bonhomme et que je suis toujours ta mère, je suis plutôt cool mais là va falloir faire des efforts.**

Elle rentre dans la salle de bain et me laisse tout penaud dans le couloir. Il y a encore peut-être un moyen pour que j'échappe à cette corvée. Je retourne dans la chambre et merde forcément Tom s'est levé et à comme par enchantement à disparu.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me diriger vers l'antre de la bête. J'ouvre doucement la porte, me dirige vers le lit. Elle est là, paisiblement endormit. Si petite. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se réveille doucement, encore une fois son regard me fait détourner la tête. Je la change et je me surprends moi-même quand je vois la maitrise du geste, c'est un peu grade à faire mais ça va. Elle ne dit rien, elle est vraiment calme. Je la dévisage, essayant de lui trouver un défaut quelconque mais non c'est vrai qu'elle est parfaite, alors ne me demander pas pourquoi mais je me sens à moitié fier. Je commence à descendre avec elle et non mon sac de cours, je me dirige vers la chambre récupérant mon sac d'une main, tenant le bébé dans l'autre. Je finis par descendre dans la cuisine. Tom est là, assis à une chaise, il me tend un biberon.

**-****Tiens, il est chaud. Je dois filer. A toute.**

**-Bonjour à toi aussi.**

Encore une fois seule, en plus je ne sais même pas comment faire pour lui donner son biberon. Je m'installe sur une chaise, prend le biberon et lui colle dans la bouche. Mais à peine commencé, elle s'étouffe, recrachant le liquide blanc, toute rouge, je panique.

**-Maman, maman, Tom s'étouffe, vient vite je ne sais pas quoi faire. Maman !!!**

Ma mère arrive en trombe dans la cuisine et prend la petite dans les bras, lui tapote le dos.

**-Tu vois, je savais que c'était une mauvais idée que se soit moi qui le fasse, je suis nul.**

Je commence à me diriger vers la porte. Passablement énervé.

**-****Oh non Bill, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Tu reviens et je te montre comment on fait et la prochaine fois tu n'auras plus à m'appeler.**

**-Y'aura pas de prochaine fois et je vais être en retard à l'école.**

Je file, récupère mon sac et cours prendre mon bus. Direction collège. Tom est déjà à l'arrêt de bus, avec des potes fumant sa clope. Tout le monde me regarde mais on me laisse intégrer le groupe, j'attends dans l'indifférence total, les discussions sont les mêmes que d'habitude, filles, jeux vidéos, films, profs, cours, je suis à cent lieux d'ici. Le car arrive, c'est partit.

[…

La journée s'est passée sans grande difficulté. Mon retour n'a pas était aussi pénible que je le pensais ; bien sûr quelques filles ont voulu me poser des questions mais en voyant que je ne répondais pas, elles n'ont pas insisté. J'ai mangé avec mon meilleur ami et ai passé la journée avec lui, pas une question sur ce qui vient de se passer, juste savoir si ça allait. Bref, j'en reviens pas d'oser dire ça mais je resterais bien au collège, pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Dans le car me ramenant chez moi, je cogite pas mal et repense à ces derniers mois.

On y est, je rentre, Tom est resté fumer avec des potes à l'arrêt de bus. Je pars direct dans ma chambre enfin celle de Tom. Ni une, ni deux, on frappe à la porte.

**-Ta journée s'est bien passée. Le retour a pas été trop difficile ?**

Ma mère, le bébé dans les bras s'assoit à côté de moi. Je sens qu'elle va vouloir qu'on discute. Génial.

**-****Je pensais à quelque chose tout à l'heure, on pourrait changer son nom et l'appelait Zoé par exemple parce que Tom …**

**-Maman, c'est son nom et c'est comme ça, on va rien changer du tout.**

**-Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça, mon fils s'appelle comme ça, en plus ce n'est pas un nom de fille.**

**-Et alors, à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas sa mère donc …**

**-Si tu le prends comme ça, alors garde là, TA fille. Je voulais aussi te signaler que la crèche a appelé ce matin et que Zoé pourrait si rendre dès demain. Tout les matins, ça se passera ainsi dorénavant, tu te lève, la fait manger, le biberon sur position 1, incliné de façon à ce que tu vois des bulles sortirent de la tétine, dès qu'elle arrête tu lui tapotes gentiment le dos pour qu'elle fasse un rot puis tu reprends jusqu'à ce qu'elle est bu la totalité du biberon. Tu l'habilles pour sortir, la met dans son siège auto dans la voiture et tu montes aussi la déposer là bas, je t'emmènerais au lycée par la suite. La veille, comme ce soir par exemple, pareil tu l'as fait manger, la couche et prépare son sac. Là-bas, à la crèche, ils s'occuperont de la laver et l'habiller. C'est Gordon qui la récupéra après ces cours à l'école et la déposera ici.**

**-Parfait, et elle s'appelle Tom, maman, T.O.M.**

Elle claque la porte, et je me retrouve seul avec elle sur le lit, ça devient maladif, gigotant, des tonnes de devoir à rattraper. Heureusement, pour moi, ce bébé est le plus calme du monde et ne bronche jamais du coup je pu aisément faire mes devoirs. 2 heures plus tard, Tom fit irruption dans la chambre.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?**

**-Maman ne veut plus s'en occuper.**

**-Ah… Tu fais tes devoirs ?**

**-Hum, hum**

**-Tu me fais les miens ?**

**-Et j'obtiens quoi en échange ?**

**-Euh, je ne sais pas.**

**-Moi, je sais, tu t'occupes de ton homonyme.**

**-Quoi ? Mais j'allais me mettre devant la console.**

**-T'étais déjà devant la console et puis elle ne bouge pas, c'est un vrai légume comme toi d'ailleurs, vous devriez bien vous entendre.**

**-Ok, mais pour la faire manger.**

**-Demande à maman, elle t'expliquera.**

**-Je ne la change pas.**

**-Tu veux que je fasse tes devoirs, oui ou non ?**

**-Ok, j'ai compris.**

Il repartit, le bébé dans les bras et j'étais enfin seul, oui, c'est contradictoire je veux jamais être seul mais j'ai un besoin vital de l'être enfin sans elle. Quand elle est là, je pense trop. Allez comprendre.

[…

**-****A table !**

Je descends, diner en famille après avoir fini tout mes devoirs et les siens, même eu le temps de me connecter un peu sur le net. Tom et Gordon parle de musique, ma mère acquiesce par mono syllabe et moi rien, silence radio. Je débarrasse ma table et monte directement dans ma chambre. Crevé, je me couche direct, putain, ce truc m'a vidé de toutes mes forces, ça va faire une semaine et je suis toujours fatigué. Tom me rejoint, s'assoit à côté de moi et allume la télé.

**-****Ca ne te dérange pas si je regarde.**

**-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix.**

**-Oh Bill, ne commence pas. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire un effort pour venir mais je n'étais pas à l'aise dans cet endroit.**

**-Et moi ?!?! Tu crois que j'étais à ma place.**

**-Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Et pour tout le reste aussi.**

**-C'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, j'étais juste en colère hier et puis j'étais tellement seul à l'hôpital.**

**-Tu ne l'es plus maintenant.**

Il me tire vers lui et je m'installe dans ses bras.

**-****Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi.**

**-Ca s'est bien passé au collège ?**

Il me caresse le visage du bout des doigts, je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras.

**-Oui, quelques filles m'ont questionné mais je n'ai pas répondu et elles ont très vite laissé tomber. Andy m'a juste demandé si ça allait et les profs ne m'ont rien dit de spécial.**

**-Genre**

**-Genre quoi ?**

**-Les filles, elles t'ont demandé quoi ?**

**-Oh, si j'avais eu mal, ce que ça faisait exactement, si c'était une fille ou un garçon, comment le bébé s'appelait, sa taille, son poids, des futures mères pondeuses en puissance quoi.**

Il ria au éclat, ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être rentré. Il releva mon visage pour m'embrasser, oui, ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être rentré chez soi et de retrouver ses habitudes. Notre baisé devient plus passionné, ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos et passa sous mon tee-shirt. Je soupirais d'aise. Il descendit ses lèvres sur mon cou et commença à m'embrasser partout. Ses mains remontèrent mon tee-shirt.

**-Non, pas ce soir, je n'en ai pas envie.**

**-Muai, je m'en doutais. C'est trop tôt.**

**-Exactement. **

**-J'ai entendu parler de ça un jour dans une émission, comme quoi les femmes qui viennent d'accoucher ont une chute d'hormone et du coup ne sont plus excitées, un truc du genre.**

**-Oui, un truc du genre, tu regardes trop la télévision toi.**

On rigola encore un peu tout les deux, je me couche blottit dans ses bras. Pour me réveiller que le lendemain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, il n'est pas encore 7h00 que le réveil sonne déjà.

**-Pourquoi tu l'as mis si tôt ?**

**-Peut-être parce que maintenant il faut que je partage mon temps en deux,** répondis-je ironiquement.

Je me défais de ce coussin moelleux qui est mon frère et je sens cette petite pointe de mécontentement ressurgir en moi. Je ne peux faire autrement que de le trouver un peu lâche dans cette histoire. Je me lève du coup à moitié de bonne humeur, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, je mets un peu plus de temps à me préparer et surtout m'admirer car j'ai enfin retrouvé mon corps, pas encore tout à fait j'ai quelques kilos à perdre au niveau du ventre mais il n'est plus la forme ronde et difforme qu'il a été ces derniers mois.

Une fois prêt, je me dirige vers sa chambre, elle est là, déjà éveillée regardant partout autour d'elle avec ses grands yeux marron. J'entends quelqu'un venir derrière moi mais n'y prête pas plus attention, la prend dans mes bras et l'installe sur la table à langer.

**-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

**-Bonjour maman.**

**-Non, mais Bill, cette nuit tu n'as rien entendu ?**

**-Non**

**-Et ?**

**-Et, quoi ! Arrête de jouer aux devinettes dès 7h30 du matin c'est fatiguant. Et j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à penser.**

**-Je signalais juste qu'elle n'a pas pleuré cette nuit.**

**-Tous les bébés ne le font pas.**

**-A une semaine, si Bill, tous les bébés mangent à peu près toutes les quatre heures et font très rarement leurs nuits avant les deux voir trois premiers mois. Et Tom lui a donné son dernier biberon avant de se coucher vers 23h00. Elle est déjà minuscule alors si en plus elle ne se nourrit pas… Je pense qu'il faut l'emmener chez le pédiatre.**

**-Tu le sais surement mieux que moi.**

**-Le prend pas comme ça Bill, je pense juste à Zoé.**

**-Tom, maman, TOM,** me mis-je à crier.

Ce qui à pour effet, de faire aussitôt rappliquer mon cher frère.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Rien**

Je ne lève même pas la tête vers lui, le bébé à l'air un peu surprit de ce haussement de voix et me regarde en asseyant de sonder dans mon regard quel réaction elle doit adopter. Ayant fini de la changer, je la prends dans mes bras passe froidement devant ma mère et lui lance :

**-Prend un rendez-vous au plus vite s'il de plait, de préférence en dehors des cours, j'en ai assez loupé comme ça pour le reste de l'année.**

Je laisse Tom éberlué devant la porte, récupère le reste de mes affaires dans ma chambre et descends la faire manger et essayer d'avaler quelque chose par la même occasion. Je la mets directe dans son siège auto en attendant que le biberon chauffe et commence à déjeuner un bol de céréale.

Je la regarde, elle est là devant moi, pas plus souriante que ça, me fixant, presque méchamment. D'accord, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup aimé depuis le début mais elle pourrait comprendre que c'est difficile. A cause d'elle, toute ma vie est devenue un vrai bordel. Mon frère ne fait plus attention à moi, mes amis se sont éloignés de moi au fur et à mesure que mon ventre s'arrondissait, ma copine m'a évidemment largué, mes voisins ne m'adressent même plus la parole et ma mère, mes relations avec elle sont devenues plus que houleuses depuis qu'elle sait. Elle s'était toujours douté qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Tom et moi mais préférait reléguer ses soupçons au rang de choses complètement démentes. Et puis avec mon frère, on sauvait les apparences avec nos copines. Alors quand j'ai commencé à avoir mal au ventre et que le médecin a diagnostiqué une _simple _grossesse, je crois qu'elle a simplement pété un câble.

Le biberon est prêt, je lui donne à manger sans la lever de son siège auto, Tom descend déjeuner.

**-T'as peur qu'elle te morde ?!?!**

**-Très drôle !**

**-Tu sais, elle ne t'a rien fait.**

Je prononce un 'si' peu sonore dans un soupir las et me contente de baisser encore un peu plus la tête.

**-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse, mais pour me rattraper je suis prêt à t'accompagner chez le pédiatre quand tu l'emmèneras.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment de ça dont j'ai besoin.**

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, c'est pas vrai, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça, pleurer, ces foutus hormones. Tiens pour ça aussi je lui en veux à elle.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux Bill ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.**

Elle rejette la tétine de sa langue en me regardant pour m'interpeller, j'ai saisi, elle veut faire un rot, je la prends sur moi et lui tapote gentiment le dos pendant que je continu à renifler bruyamment. Et merde, mon tee-shirt propre de ce matin, elle abuse là quand même. Je la repose pas si délicatement que ça dans son siège auto et file en haut pour me changer.

**-Hey, doucement ce n'est pas une poupée, Bill.**

**-Ca, je le sais mieux que quiconque je l'ai supporté pendant 8 mois à l'intérieur de moi.**

_Bill un, Tom zéro._ Forcément plus aucun de mes anciens tee-shirt ne me vont à part celui que j'avais mis ce matin, ils me boudinent tous, fait vraiment chier, je prends un vieux pull à col roulé qui traine et redescend. Tom finit de lui donner son biberon, je fais chercher sa combinaison, il me la prend des mains violemment.

**-Je vais le faire.**

**-Je ne vais pas faire exprès de la faire tomber Tom.**

Sur ce, je le laisse lui et sa fille et m'assoit dans le salon devant la télévision. Ma mère m'appelle me disant de filer dans la voiture, la petite est déjà installée, je m'assois devant, ma mère me rejoint et nous partons à la crèche.

**-Tom ne peut pas venir, il n'avait pas fini de se préparer.**

**-Bien sûr maman.**

Le voyage se passe dans le calme le plus totale. Je commence à descendre de la voiture, me dirige vers l'entrée de la crèche, je me retourne ma mère toujours dans la voiture, c'est quoi encore son délire.

**-Heu, tu viens ?**

**-Non Bill, tu t'y rends seul, je crois que c'est à toi de le faire.**

Je sais qu'elle me fait payer ce qu'on a fait Tom et moi, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi elle s'acharne sur moi alors qu'elle ne dit jamais rien à Tom.

Je prends la petite et me dirige à l'intérieur de la crèche. Là, une quadragénaire me saute dessus tout sourire.

**-Bonjour, petit bonhomme, tu nous emmènes ta petite sœur, c'est mignon, ta maman n'est pas encore là ?**

Forcément.

**-Non et non.**

Elle me regarde interloquée.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur que je vous emmène et non ma mère ne viendrait pas. Ce bébé c'est ma fille et donc non sa grand-mère ne viendra pas.**

**-Excuse-moi mon garçon, on a plus souvent l'habitude de voir les mamans.**

Elle en fait exprès, Bill réfléchis pourquoi penserait-elle que c'est toi la mère. Je soupire lui montrant que je souhaite en finir au plus vite.

**-Alors, si je regarde mon listing, notre nouvelle arrivante s'appelle Zoé Kaulitz.**

C'est pas vrai.

**-Non, c'est Tom, Tom Kaulitz, son carnet de santé, vous le confirmera.**

**-Très bien, jeune homme, alors à ce soir.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui viendrais la chercher, c'est mon beau-père.**

**-Ah, il va falloir me signer une décharge pour ça.**

Génial, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez en retard avec tout ça. Une fois fait, je m'apprête à quitter cet endroit abominable où l'on entendait des mômes brailler à la mort quand elle me tapote l'épaule. Quoi encore !

**-Vous ne souhaitez pas lui dire en revoir ?**

**-Non, c'est bon.**

Je m'enfouis en courant, retour dans la voiture. Direction collège.

**-Ca s'est bien passé.**

**-Oui, et n'oublie pas de prendre un rendez-vous chez le pédiatre s'il de plait.**

**-Son sort t'intéresse un peu alors ?**

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Non, je la laisserai bien mourir évidemment, ça arrangerait beaucoup de choses certes mais quelque chose au fond de moi m'en empêche, j'aurais vraiment aimé la détester du plus profond de mon être les choses auraient surement été plus faciles mais je ne peux pas, on a partagé le même corps pendant 8 mois et un je ne sais quoi me lit à elle inexorablement.

On arrive devant le collège. Je sors de la voiture, ma mère se retourne vers moi.

**-Bonne journée, mon cœur.**

**-Muai, toi aussi. A ce soir.**

[…

Pendant un certain cour de math. Andy est assit à côté de moi et me donne un coup de coude.

**-Hey, je pourrais venir chez toi après les cours ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Comme ça.**

**-Comme ça ?**

**-Oui, on ferait nos devoirs ensemble et jouerait à la console, se raconterait des trucs, faire comme avant quoi.**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre encore un ami et encore moins mon meilleur ami. Le seul qui ne m'avait pas répudié lorsqu'il avait su et là où son amitié était vraiment précieuse c'est que lui seul savait au collège et dans les alentours qui était le père de cet enfant. Pour tous, je n'étais qu'une chose bizarre, mi-fille, mi-garçon qui avait réussit à se faire engrosser par le premier venu. Je hais vraiment ma vie, _parfois._

**-Si tu veux mais il sera là.**

**-Qui ?**

**-Tom**

**-Oui, je sais, tu sais ton frère est aussi mon ami.**

**-Non, Tom, le bébé.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la confusion d'Andreas me fit sourire.

**-Ah … Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais la voir de toute façon, je me demande à qui elle ressemble le plus.**

**-Andy, Tom et moi sommes identiques.**

**-Ah … C'est à toi qu'elle ressemble le plus.**

Le fou rire me quête.

**-Non, idiot, Tom et moi sommes frères jumeaux, on est identique, le bébé nous ressemble donc forcément de la même manière.**

**-Oui, je suis bête, c'est évidant.**

On riait tout les deux, et à cet instant, je me sentais bien, vraiment bien presque aussi bien que lorsque je suis dans les bras de Tom. Je suis comme mon sexe, versatile, je change d'humeur comme le temps peut s'éclaircir d'un coup après une violente pluie.

[…

**-Y'a quelqu'un, je suis rentré.**

Personne ne répond, je me dirige vers la cuisine suivit d'Andréas à mes talons. Tom est déjà là, la petite dans les bras lui donnant son biberon, ma mère nous faisant dos en train de préparer à diner.

**-Hey ! Tout le monde, j'ai invité Andy, si ça ne dérange pas.**

**-Salut Tom, bonjour Madame Trümper.**

**-Andreas, comment ça va ? Vous voulez gouter les garçons ?**

**-Moi, je n'ai pas très faim mais Andreas …**

**-Tu devrais manger Bill, Tom me regardait droit dans les yeux.**

**-J'ai quelques kilos à perdre alors la nourriture entre les repas je vais éviter, merci.**

**-Non, c'est gentil Madame Trümper, je n'ai pas très faim.**

**-Je peux la voir.**

**-Bien sûr, **répondit Tom souriant en s'approchant de mon meilleur ami.

**-Ouah, elle est très belle.**

**-Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde s'accorde à dire, tu viens on monte.**

Je tire Andreas par la manche et on commence à se diriger vers ma chambre quand ma mère nous interpelle.

**-Bill, j'ai eu le pédiatre, on a rendez-vous demain après les cours, je vous attendrais tout les deux à la sortie du collège.**

**-Ok.**

**-Et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs, une fois monté dans la chambre.**

**-Hum, hum.**

[…

Andreas est partit, je suis descendu pour manger, et suis remonté aussi vite dans ma chambre. Je me mets devant la télévision en espérant que le sommeil arrive au plus vite. Tom rentre, le bébé dans les bras.

**-Faudra lui donner son biberon dans deux heures, autant la garder avec nous, ça nous évitera de faire des allers et retours. Et peut-être qu'on l'entendra cette nuit.**

**-Parce que tu veux la garder toute la nuit dans notre chambre. Tu sais à l'hôpital, elle ne pleurait jamais la nuit pour réclamer à manger et le médecin ne m'a rien dit de spécial. Je crois que Maman essaye juste de me faire chier.**

**-Bill, arrête ! Ne dis pas ça.**

**-En plus, elle n'a rien pour dormir ici.**

**-Et bien va chercher la nacelle de son landau.**

Je m'exécute avant qu'on me reproche quoi se soit mais on ne peut m'obliger à penser que pour être envahissante, elle l'est envahissante et pourtant elle ne pèse que 2kilos150, ne me demandais pas comment je sais ce chiffre exact. Je reviens, Tom l'installe dans son landau à côté de lui et on regarde la télé assis dans le lit côte à côte.

[…

Je baille, je suis fatigué, je commence à m'enfoncer doucement dans le lit, quand je vois Tom se pencher vers le landau, récupérer la petite, et retirer le biberon du chauffe biberon, il goute d'abord le lait pour voir si il est à bonne température, regarde la position de la tétine, lui arrange son bavoir et s'installe correctement pour lui donner son biberon. Toutes ces choses que je ne fais jamais. Je le regarde, torse nu adossé à la tête de lit, ce petit être entre les bras, et finit par penser que si ma mère préfère Tom c'est qu'il est un meilleur parent que moi. Il se retourne vers moi, me sourit.

**-Ca va, mon ange ?**

**-Muai, je suis juste fatigué.**

Je me recouche, et finit par m'en dormir en les regardant tout les deux.

[…

Lendemain matin, réveil qui sonne, petite routine habituelle, cette fois-ci personne n'est là pour me faire des remarques et je n'oublie pas le bavoir avant de lui faire faire son rot. Je grimpe dans la voiture, je ne m'attarde pas à la crèche et file au collège.

[…

Tom est là, devant le collège, une clope à la main entouré de ses potes.

**-Tu devrais jeter ça avant que maman arrive et te surprenne.**

[…

Un bruit de glacone, elle nous attend sur le parking dans la voiture, nous courons la rejoindre, on fait la course avec mon frère pour savoir lequel de nous deux aura la chance de monter devant. Finalement, je gagne et il s'installe à l'arrière et moi devant. Pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'au cabinet du pédiatre, Tom parle au bébé comme si c'était un chien, ça commence à m'insupporter.

**-Arrête Tom où elle va finir complètement attardé.**

**-Une chance qu'elle ne l'est pas était.**

**-Maman,** cri Tom.** Ca suffit avec ça, ce qui est fait et fait et je conçois que tu es du mal à l'accepté mais ainsi va la vie. **

**-Très joli petit discours Tom mais ça ne plait pas du tout de vous voir jouer au papa, maman à seulement 14 ans, je pensais vous avoir bien éduqué et apprit un minimum comme pas de sexe sans protection ou encore mieux, je ne couche pas avec mon frère mais apparemment tout ce que je dis tombe directement dans l'oreille d'un sourd. C'est bien simple c'est comme cette histoire de chambre Bill devrait retourner dans la sienne ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au courant maintenant et que vous le faisiez en cachette avant que dorénavant vous devez nous étaler votre vie conjugale. **

**-Stop ! **C'était à mon tour de crier.** Arrêtez-vous deux. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.**

On était arrivé, je descends de la voiture, récupère le bébé au passage et me dirige vers l'entrée du cabinet. Là, dans la salle d'attente, pleins de mère épanouies avec leurs rejetons qui gazouillent ou qui pleurent. Je m'installe et remarque que les deux autres personnes censées m'accompagner ne m'ont pas suivi, discussion agitée sur le parking surement.

**-Tom Kaulitz et ses parents, s'il vous plait.**

La porte s'ouvre sur un papi bedonnant, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Je me lève me dirigeant vers la porte, l'assemblée se tue, m'épiant, chuchotant des trucs incongrus.

**-Entrez jeune homme. Asseyez-vous je vous en pris.**

Il me dévisage, toujours ce gentil sourire aux lèvres. Sentant, le malaise, il prit de suite la parole.

**-Je me présente Docteur Lannaud, je suis pédiatre depuis maintenant un peu plus de 20 ans et j'ai aussi une maitrise de psychologie pour jeunes enfants, votre mère a eu mon numéro par votre médecin spécialisé qui m'a retracé votre parcours depuis votre naissance et qui m'a jugé à même de vous suivre toi et ton enfant.**

Je ne répondais rien, j'acquiesçais en silence, en même temps je ne savais même ce qu'il attendait de moi, ce qu'on attendait de moi.

**-Tom, c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, c'est ça.**

**-Pourquoi ce nom pour une si jolie petite fille, ça doit avoir une signification, je me trompe ?**

**-En fait, c'est une erreur.**

**-Elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça ?!?!**

**-Si, si mais au départ ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, les circonstances, on fait que j'ai accouché seul, la douleur, la situation, l'horreur que je vivais, j'étais dans une bulle et ne me rendait pas trop compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi, on me parlait, me posait des questions mais la seule chose que j'étais capable de prononcer c'était le nom de mon frère.**

**-Tom**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Au final, c'est marrant, les gens doivent constamment se tromper.**

Il souriait encore et c'était encore sincère, je me sentais à l'aise ici, dans ce bureau près à lui déballer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Un petit gazouillement me fit revenir très vite à la réalité.

**-Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle a cette jeune fille, je peux la voir.**

**-Oui, bien sûr.**

Je lui tends le siège auto posé à mes pieds, il la prend dans les bras et part l'allonger sur sa table d'auscultation, la déshabille, se retourne vers moi toujours le cul planté sur ma chaise.

**-Approchez, et dites moi pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir.**

Il continuait à l'ausculter, et après l'avoir pesée et mesurée, il commença à la tripoter, la tordant dans tous les sens, vraiment n'importe comment, elle se mit à hurlait, mais il continuait à l'asticoter dans tout les sens. Je me pose maintenant la question mais ce vieux monsieur fort sympathique certes sait-il encore ce qu'il fait.

**-C'est normal qu'elle se mette à pleurer aussi fort, elle ne le fait jamais normalement enfin elle ne l'a jamais refait depuis la naissance. **

Il étouffa un petit rire et me la tendit à moitié nue en me souriant.

**-C'est tout à fait normal, les bébés n'aiment ce genre d'exercices, mais c'est juste le protocole pour voir si tu vas bien. Et puis les mamans sont là pour les consoler après.**

Petit clin d'œil, ce vieux est vraiment bizarre.

**-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir.**

J'entreprends de la rhabiller, lui se réinstalle derrière son bureau. Elle commence tout juste à se calmer, son visage est encore rouge de colère et ses poings encore crispés en la voyant ainsi j'ai soudainement mal au cœur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser le visage pour la réconforter.

**-En fait, je suis venu vous voir car elle ne réclame pas à manger la nuit et vous son petit poids, je me demandais si il ne fallait pas la réveiller pour lui donner à manger.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est une petite crevette.**

**-Oui, mon frère l'appelle même pt'i bout, lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à ça.**

**-Mais c'est loin d'être alarmiste, c'est sa composition et je ne connais pas celle du père mais vous ne m'avez pas l'air très épais non plus. Du moment, qu'elle continue toujours de prendre du poids et que sa croissance est bonne, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, le sommeil d'un bébé est très important et si elle ne se réveille pas pour réclamer à manger laisser là dormir, il faut peut-être juste augmenter les doses pour les repas dans la journée. Mais une chose est sûre votre fille est en parfaite santé. Et est même très vite pour un bébé âgé d'à peine une semaine. Félicitations à vous, vous avez fait du très bon travail. Si vous avez des doutes pour quoi ce soit, je peux vous indiquer un planning familiale pas très loin de chez vous qui pourra répondre à toutes les questions que vous vous posez par rapport à votre enfant.**

J'encaissé difficilement tout ce qu'il venait de me dire, la seule chose que je retenais de son long monologue c'est qu'il me félicitait pour avoir une fille en bonne santé. Ahurissant ! J'installe Tom dans son siège auto, me lève, il me tend la main, je le salue et ressortons les regards une fois encore tout dirigés sur nous. Tom et ma mère sont là aussi, je pars en direction de la voiture sans rien dire.

J'installe Tom dans la voiture, et les deux autres me suivent tout piteux.


	3. Chapter 3

Sur le chemin du retour, quelques minutes de silence après notre départ ma mère ose enfin parler.

-**Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?**

-**Rien de spécial, tout va bien.**

Fin du trajet, toujours en silence. L'avantage avec cette petite déconvenue c'est que Tom va vouloir se faire pardonner, à moi les caprices de star, pour commencer, je vais lui laisser le bébé toute la soirée et c'est lui qui se lèvera demain matin. _Bill deux, Tom zéro._

[…

A table.

-**Je tiens à préciser que je regagne ma chambre, juste pour information.**

Tom me dévisage en essayant surement de lire une quelque conque expression sur mon visage qu'il lui ferait comprendre que ceci est une blague mais il n'en est rien, j'ai besoin de prendre de la distance avec tout ça. Dès la fin du diner je monte dans ma chambre, commence mes devoirs quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

-**Je peux rentrer ?**

-**Oui, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**Rien, je voulais juste te parler.**

-**Hum, hum**

-**Tu as tout à fait le droit de m'en vouloir pour cette après-midi chez le pédiatre mais je te jure, Bill, tu m'écoutes ?**

-**Oui, je te jure …**

-**Que je voulais venir, ça n'arrivera plus dorénavant, je te le promets.**

-**Arrête de promettre Tom, car toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu ne tiens pas tes promesses. Maintenant, si je ne dors plus avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que je t'en veux même si j'ai toutes les raisons du monde mais je prends juste un peu de recule avec tout ça, tu peux comprendre que ça fait beaucoup de changement pour moi en peu de temps. Et puis, tu sais que pour le moment j'ai rien n'envie de faire alors je ne te serais pas d'une grande utilité.**

-**Putain Bill, comment tu peux encore penser une chose pareille, d'accord je n'ai pas toujours réussit à faire ce que je t'avais promis, une seule fois, une seule putain de fois mais je pense déjà t'avoir prouvé que je t'aime et que le sexe entre nous n'est pas juste une façon de me vider et que je peux être avec toi sans ça.**

-**Tu dis ça car tu n'as jamais eu à faire le choix.**

-**Tom,** cria ma mère du haut de l'escalier. **Descend récupérer Zoé s'il de plait.**

-**Si ça ce n'est pas non plus pour me faire chier.**

-**Bill, arrête … Je lui parlerais.**

Tom redescend chercher la petite et part surement directement la mettre au lit. Il ne reviendra pas et je suis seul dans cette chambre qui m'est totalement inconnu, et qui m'offre comme chant de vision un petit lit à barreaux. Je revois ces derniers mois passés, l'annonce, ma grossesse, le déni des gens…

C'était comme si c'était hier, je me souviens très bien de cette douleur au ventre, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en pensant que rien ne pouvait être pire_ je me trompé_, allongé sur le canapé, vomissant parfois, ma mère paniqué au téléphone appelant le médecin spécialisé qui me suit depuis ma naissance pour lui demander quoi faire. Et nous voilà dans la chambre d'hôpital aux urgences, moi allongé sur le lit, ma mère et mon beau-père m'entourant, Tom en retrait assis sur le fauteuil. Le médecin vient nous apporter le diagnostic je suis encore à cent lieux d'imaginer que c'est ça_, enceinte_. Je revois ma mère éclaté en sanglots mon beau-père la retenant de tomber à terre et moi regardant Tom désespérément. Il trop tard pour avorter, à ce moment précis, je pensais réellement que ma vie s'arrêta là mais l'être humain est capable de beaucoup pour survire coute que coute. Je ne pleure pas, c'est trop tard maintenant. Je me souviens que ma mère à ce moment là est juste partit, mon beau-père la suivant, s'arrêtant un instant.

-**Au fait Bill, avec qui as-tu couché sans protection à 14 ans, dis-le moi que je lui explique ma façon de penser à ce vieux pervers.**

Je ne réponds rien, ma mère nous regarde juste mon frère et moi, l'un après l'autre, et s'effondre de plus belle en criant un **'Oh, mon Dieu'** plus que désespéré.

Et le cauchemar commença, la gentille petite vie de Bill Kaulitz venait d'éclater. Sans est suivi, 4 mois de durs changements, les reproches de ma mère, le regard des autres, l'abandon des proches … seul Tom était resté là à côté de moi.

En repensant à tout ça, je n'ai qu'une envie dormir pour encore une fois oublié ce passé oppressant. Et cet avenir qu'il était peut-être encore plus.

[…

La routine s'est installée dans mon quotidien, quelques mois maintenant qu'elle partageait ma vie ou plutôt que _je lui partageais la mienne_. Le pédiatre avait raison, c'est une enfant vive a à peine 6 mois malgré sa petite taille et son petit poids, elle se tient déjà assise et comprend tout à fait le monde qui l'entoure. Elle essaye tant bien que mal de se relever sur les bras et les genoux pour tenter le quatre patte mais à encore du mal à trouver l'équilibre pour avancer.

Je ne suis toujours pas revenue dans la chambre de mon frère. Oui, il m'est bien arrivé de retourner dans son lit et de me laisser aller dans ses bras après l'amour mais je n'ai pas officiellement réintégrer le lit conjugal comme le dirait ma mère. Ma mère qui ne me lâche pas pour autant la grappe. J'ai l'impression de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour que ça se passe au mieux mais elle continue sur sa lancée, tout en continuant à m'appeler 'mon cœur'. J'ai parfois du mal à me comprends mais je dois dire que elle, je ne la comprends pas du tout.

Demain dernier jour d'école et retour des petites vacances, j'ai passé les dernières à m'occuper du bébé et à rattraper mes retards scolaires. Pour celles-ci ma grand-mère m'a proposait de garder Tom pendant 2 semaines soit toutes les vacances pour que je puisse en profiter à nouveau comme un garçon de 14 ans, j'ai répartie mon temps de la manière suivante, farniente, console, farniente, shopping avec Andreas, lecture, coiffeur, farniente de nouveau bref que du temps pour moi et rien que pour moi.

Je soupire d'aise dans mon lit enfin dans celui de Tom, enlacé je me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

[…

-**Tom, Tom, réveille-toi.**

-**Hum, qu'est ce qui y'a ?**

-**Ecoute, t'entends ?**

-**Non mon ange, j'entends rien, rendort toi demain faut se lever tôt.**

-**Tom, je t'assure que la petite pleure.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers sa chambre, c'est sûr elle pleure et à vrai dire ça m'inquiète, ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'elle me fait ça, et en pleine nuit cela ne laisse rien présager de bon, oh non, me dit pas qu'elle a réussi à tomber malade à coup sûr ma grand-mère ne voudra pas la garder et mes vacances vont être fichu. J'ouvre la porte passablement énervé, m'approche du lit, je l'aperçois se tordant de douleur, le visage rouge, de la bave lui coulant de la bouche. Elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment mal, ses larmes coulent à flot le long de ses joues, ses poings sont crispés à côté de sa tête, en voyant ça je reçois encore ce fichu pincement au cœur et me sens coupable d'avoir pu penser quelques minutes plutôt qu'elle allait gâchée mes vacances. Je la prends dans mes bras essayant de la calmer et me rends compte de la chaleur de son corps.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**Je crois qu'elle est malade Tom.**

-**Ne bouge pas j'appelle maman.**

Je continue à la bercer dans mes bras, lui chantonnant le premier air qui me vient par la tête mais rien ni fait elle ne s'arrête pas. Je me sens désemparé.

-**Montre la moi mon cœur.**

Je lui tends le bébé, mais à peine a-t-elle vu qu'elle avait changé de bras et qu'elle avait atterri dans ceux de ma mère que ses hurlements redoublèrent.

-**Maman, redonne là moi.**

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Maman.**

-**Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je pense, met un doigt à l'intérieur de sa bouche.**

-**Hein ?**

-**Passe ton doigt sur ces gencives, Bill**

Sous les yeux aussi ébahis que ceux de mon frère, je passe mon doigts sur ces gencives et …. C'est vrai, je sens quelque chose.

-**Elle fait juste ses premières dents. Je vais chercher des anti-inflammatoires et un gant imbibé d'eau, continue de lui masser les gencives.**

-**C'est les dents de devant, Tom, on les sent vachement bien,** je suis sûr d'avoir dit cette phrase sur un ton niais. Pathétique.

Tom s'approche de moi et du bébé, se penche vers elle, me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-**Je peux voir ?**

-**Bien sûr, mais va d'abord te laver les mains.**

-**Et toi alors ?**

-**Moi, je n'ai pas mis mes doigts dans le cul de quelqu'un tout à l'heure,** pouffais-je.

Il revient, juste après que ma mère ait donné son médicaments à la petite et met tendu le gant mouillé pour lui masser les gencives avec.

-**Vous essayez de l'étouffer ?**

-**T'es bête, alors tu veux toujours sentir ses dents ?**

-**Un peu mon neveu.**

Il passe derrière mon dos, se penche au dessus de moi pour la regarder et commence à introduire son doigt dans sa bouche pour lui toucher les gencives, son visage s'éclairer au fur et à mesure.

-**Ouah, c'est dément comme truc. On les sent vachement bien.**

-**Je te l'avais dit.**

-**Pourquoi cette réunion Tupperware à 4 heures du matin,** intervient Gordon au seuil de la porte.

-**Pe'ti bout fait ses premières dents,** répondit Tom en bombant le torse.

Gordon et ma mère nous regardait d'un air amusé, aimant, et je me laissais à penser qu'à cet instant toutes les tensions des derniers mois étaient parties.

-**En tout cas avec ses deux dents devant, ses joues rosies et la bave lui coulant de la bouche, le mythe de la fille magnifiquement parfaite risque d'en prendre un sacré coup.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire à ma remarque, personne n'était vraiment fatigué maintenant et Gordon proposa de descendre prendre une boisson chaude avant de regagner nos lits, on descendit tous, berçant la petite chacun notre tour, enfin rendormit, on se recoucha pour entendre sonner le réveil seulement quelques heures plus tard.

Ma mère avait pris sa journée pour garder la petite, pas de crèche pour elle dans cet état. Et nous devions la déposer ensemble chez mamie en revenant du collège.

[…

Je rentre du collège avec Tom à mes côtés. Appelant maman.

-**Je suis là les garçons.**

Elle était avachie dans le fauteuil du salon en train de regarder une émission d'intello.

-**Où est Tom, maman ?**

-**Derrière toi mon cœur.**

-**Maman, je parlais du bébé, elle est où ?**

-**Ah … Pardon, chez mamie je les déposer tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas louper cette émission.**

C'est pas vrai, elle n'a pas fait ça. Je pousse mon frère, énervé, monte dans la chambre est claque la porte. Jette mon sac par terre, et met la musique à fond. Tom arrive, et éteint direct la chaine hifi.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

-**Qu'est ce qui te prend de t'énerver comme ça ?**

-**Elle m'énerve c'est tout.**

-**Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenue que Tom passe les vacances chez mamie.**

-**Non enfin si mais on devait la déposer ensemble, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de vérifier son sac.**

Sur ce, je me précipite dans sa chambre, _bingo_, elle n'a même pas pris son doudou, alors qu'elle sait très bien que c'est ce qui la calme, ce petit bout de lapin en tissu éponge. Et voilà, c'est ce que je voulais éviter par-dessus tout et que je craignais j'ai une énorme boule dans la gorge. Fait chier. Tom me rejoint et m'enlace en passant ses mains autour de mon ventre, posant sa tête dans mon cul, nous berçant doucement.

-**Hey ! Mon ange, ce n'est pas grave, on ira la voir tout à l'heure après que maman est finit son émission stupide et tu lui donneras son doudou et toutes les autres choses qui pourrait lui manquer.**

-**Hum, hum, je ne lui ai même pas dit au revoir.**

-**Tu le feras, mon ange, tu le feras.**

Il releva sa tête puis m'embrassa le front, se décollant de moi, mettant fin à notre étreinte me laissant seul le doudou éponge dans les mains.

[…

Après rudes négociations de la part Tom, ma mère a finalement accepté de faire un aller-retour chez mamie pour ramener les derniers trucs qui manquaient.

-**Oh, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

-**Bonjour mamie, j'ai juste oublié quelques affaires dans le sac que j'avais préparé. Tiens c'est son doudou, elle aime bien l'avoir pour s'endormir. Ah et tiens c'est une cassette où Tom joue de la guitare, ça l'apaise quand elle s'agite de trop. Et maman, t'as dit pour ses dents.**

-**Oui, mon poussin, j'ai les médicaments et la crème pour les gencives, aucun problème.**

-**Ah oui, et elle commence à manger des petits pots mais elle n'aime pas ceux au carotte. Et ne la couche pas tout le temps sur le dos sinon elle aura la tête toute plate. Je t'ai apporté son grand miroir aussi elle adore regardait son reflet.**

-**Ce n'est pas ta fille pour rien en somme, elle n'aime pas les légumes et passe son temps devant la glace,** rigola ma grand-mère.

Ma mère et Tom se trouvait dans le salon avec mon grand-père. Et heureusement, sinon ils auraient entendu ce grand déballage plutôt gênant.

-**Tu veux la voir ?**

-**Non, elle doit dormir.**

-**Tu peux, elle est dans la pièce juste à côté.**

-**D'accord mais c'est juste pour lui donner son doudou.**

Je vis ma grand-mère esquissé un sourire et me dirigea vers la chambre. Tom me rejoint.

-**Attends, je viens avec toi, je veux la voir.**

On entra à pas de loup, nous dirigeâmes vers le berceau, elle ne dormait pas mais pas du tout, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, occupée à gazouiller et à chercher désespérément à attraper les jouets de son mobile. Elle s'arrêta nous regardant de ces grands yeux marron, nous souriant à pleine bouche.

-**Je ne peux pas Tom, non je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.**

-**Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?**

-**Je ne peux pas la laisser là.**

-**Mais c'est toi qui disais que t'avais besoin de vacances, d'espaces.**

-**Oui, oui**

-**En plus, il t'arrive de ne pas t'en occuper de la soirée parfois et ça ne te dérange pas.**

-**Tom, arrête, ça n'a strictement rien à voir, c'est comme la laisser à la crèche, ce n'est pas définitif.**

-**Ca ne l'est pas là non plus.**

-**Si enfin plus que si c'était juste pour la journée. Deux semaines Tom, deux putains de semaines, non, je suis désolé, j'ai beau être le parent le plus indigne de toute la planète, la pire mère au monde même, lui en vouloir pour à peu près tout ce qui m'arrive. Mais, mon Dieu, je ne reviens pas de le dire et à haute voix en plus, mais c'est **_**ma fille**_** Tom et je ne me sens pas capable d'en être séparé pendant 2 semaines, ni-même je te l'avoue pendant 2 jours. Alors, on remballe les affaires et on rentre à la maison.**

-**T'es vraiment sûr de ce que tu fais, parce que si c'est pour t'entendre geindre tous les jours comme aux dernières vacances comme quoi elle te pourrit la vie, c'est même pas la peine, tu prends sur toi, lui dit bonne nuit et la laisse ici.**

-**Tom**

-**Quoi ?!?!**

-**J'ai vraiment besoin de vacances, et prendre du temps pour moi.**

-**Alors laisse là.**

-**Non, ça je ne peux pas, je te jure, j'essaye de quitter cette pièce, je me repasse tout les malheurs que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois en lui en incombant la faute mais même ça n'y change rien, c'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie mais c'est aussi incontestablement la plus belle. **

Je suis sûr de faire un cauchemar éveillé là. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications à ce déballage de sentiments.

-**Ok, et bien on va aller annoncer ça à tout le monde.**

Reprends-toi Bill. Reprends-toi.

-**Doucement Tomi, ceci est surement dû à une chute d'hormones un peu tardive et une fois que je me serrais réveiller demain matin je regretterais à coup sûr ce que j'ai osé t'avouer ce soir et qui ne se réitérera plus**** je le précise. On va plutôt faire autrement, on retourne dans la salle à manger, on annonce à tout ce beau monde que à bien y réfléchir on a surtout besoin de prendre de la distance entre nous et que par conséquent, je dors chez les grands parents, demain tout ça ne sera qu'un vague souvenir et je pourrais lâchement abandonné Tom aux mains de ses grands parents et passaient ces putains de vacances à m'occuper de moi et seulement moi. **

-**Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.**

-**Hum, hum.**

Tom part en direction de la salle à manger et avant de lui emboiter le pas, je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-**Hey, mon ange, maman revient tout de suite. **

Elle me sourit et je la déteste pour ça. Oui, demain, je pourrais la laisser et tout redeviendra normal.

**Xxxxxx**

Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort …

Alors là où j'ai un énorme doute c'est sur l'avancée dans le temps spectaculaire que je viens de faire. Tout simplement car avant 6 mois bah un bébé ça fait quand même pas grand-chose alors hop hop, fiction pouvant se le permettre ou non that is the question je fais un bond.

Et puis pas trop de détail sur l'annonce mais une référence pour Stern xD

J'ai pas mal de doute, n'hésitez pas à reviewer xD


	4. Chapter 4

La nouvelle est plutôt bien passée, je me couche et essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir. Trop perturbant.

[…

Il est 7h00 du matin, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, le rythme scolaire toujours ancré en moi en plus Tom n'est pas là pour se lever et s'occuper de la petite et je l'entends déjà gazouiller et gesticuler dans tout les sens pour faire entendre à qui voudra qu'elle est bien réveillée et qu'elle a surement faim. Je me lève un peu dans le brouillard, la change de sa nuit et part direction la cuisine avec son biberon chaud dans une main, elle agrippait à ma taille de l'autre côté. Ma grand-mère est déjà levée, assise à table devant son café.

-**Bonjour mon poussin, bien dormit ?**

Elle me regarde d'un air attendrissant et se lève pour m'apporter mon bol, du lait et des céréales.

-**Bonjour Mamie, merci pas trop de lait.**

Je m'installe comme j'ai l'habitude de faire chez moi, la petite sur un genou, le biberon dans la bouche et ma cuillère dans l'autre main.

-**Tu veux que je te la prenne pour déjeuner tranquillement.**

-**Oui, si tu veux, merci.**

Ma grand-mère finit de lui donner son biberon, lui fait prendre son bain pendant que je me prépare et me rejoint avec la petite au moment où ma mère frappe à la porte.

-**Bonjour maman. Bonjour mon cœur. Tu es prêt à rentrer à la maison ?**

-**Oui, c'est bon.**

Je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu peur de la laisser et un petit pincement au cœur aussi mais je sais que c'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi. Je m'approche d'elle, toujours dans les bras de ma grand-mère et elle me tend les bras. C'est pas vrai, cette gosse veut me tuer ou elle sent que j'ai du mal à la laisser et veux jouer avec mes nerfs.

-**Je pense que Zoé croit qu'elle repart avec nous.**

-**Maman, j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, dis-moi si j'en fais trop mais elle ne s'appelle pas Zoé pour la énième fois c'est Tom **_**juste**_** Tom.** Dis-je sur un ton plus qu'agacé, elle aussi finira par me tuer à ce rythme.

Ceci renforce mon envie de vacances, seul, loin d'elle, loin des reproches, des persécutions, loin de tout et plus proche de mon ancienne vie.

-**Non, Tom tu restes avec mamie, je reviendrais de chercher bientôt, promis.**

Je l'embrasse sur le front, embrasse ma grand-mère et me dirige vers la porte. A peine ai-je le dos tourné que je l'entends se mettre à grogner, non pas à pleurer, pas à gazouiller, non à grogner, je retourne la tête et la regarde par-dessus mon épaule, nos regards se croisent, le sien est rempli de colère et de reproche, j'accélère le pas pour rentrer dans la voiture et éviter de faire marche arrière sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Les vacances vont enfin pourvoir commencer. Vacances qui ne se sont pas du tout déroulées comme je le pensais.

[…

Tom et moi jouons dans un groupe, et après avoir fait un premier passage télévisuelle pour un stupide pari perdu, un producteur nous à remarquer et est venu nous regarder jouer là où nous avons l'habitude de nous produire. Il a tout de suite aimé notre style, et nous a proposé de nous produire. Mais c'est vrai que ces derniers temps avec tout ces changements, j'étais loin de cette histoire et pour moi c'était une cause perdue avec ce qui venait de se passer, qui voudrait encore produire un petit hermaphrodite gay de 14 ans un bébé sur les bras. Mais le premier weekend des vacances, oh surprise, un appel pour continuer l'enregistrement de notre premier album mais sous certaines conditions.

Rendez-vous donc au studio d'enregistrement pour une réunion au sommet et deux semaines non stop d'enregistrement. Georg et Gustav sont là, eux aussi avaient pris un peu de distance avec tout ça mais ont l'air ravi de nous revoir et nous aussi. On s'était vraiment rapproché lors des dernières vacances passées ensemble à enregistrer et l'entente était excellente entre nous.

Nos producteurs nous annoncent les nouvelles conditions, tout nos parents sont là pour acquiescer le nouveau contrat. Il a était impossible de leur cacher le père de Tom, et si ils étaient prêts à accepter le bébé, le père serait caché aux yeux de tous, cette réunion a était difficile émotionnellement après tout ce grand déballage de ma putain de vie mais en vu de la réaction des garçons, je peux rajouter deux fidèles amis à mon actif.

Les vacances se sont vraiment bien passées sous fond de travail mais surtout de franches rigolades, c'était génial, Georg et Gustav sont vraiment des gars biens. Et nos relations sont redevenues comme avant si ce n'est même mieux car en discutant sérieusement ensemble tout les quatre tard le soir on s'est vraiment rapproché ces vacances-ci. Quoi qu'il advienne avec notre album et notre groupe, je sais que j'aurais rencontré des personnes formidables.

[…

Weekend avant la reprise, je viens de rentrer chez maman. Tom est partit chez un pote à lui. Je me pose dans la chambre, déballe mes affaires.

-**Tu veux venir avec moi la chercher ?**

-**Bien sûr.**

Ce serait mentir de dire que je n'y ai pas pensé des vacances mais c'est vrai que je l'avais relégué au second plan, la musique avant tout, comme avant. J'aurais aimé que ces vacances dures un peu plus longtemps mais en toute honnêteté pas envie non plus, on le répétera à personne mais cette sale gosse me manque, _un peu_.

On arrive chez mes grands-parents. J'ouvre à la volée la porte d'entrée, personne dans le salon, je me précipite dans la cuisine. Ils sont là tout les trois.

-**Bonjour mamie, bonjour papi.**

-**Papa, maman**

Je leur fais la bise et me dirige vers la chaise haute, elle ne lève même pas la tête pour me regarder et se contente de triturer son bout de pain. Je vois, apparemment que moi je ne lui ai pas manqué. Ma mère s'approche d'elle, je vous jure que si elle l'appelle Zoé, je fais un meurtre.

-**Hey ! Ma puce, ça va ? Tu viens avec maman.**

Ma mâchoire tombe par terre. Mes yeux sortant probablement de mes orifices oculaires.

-**C'est quoi ton délire ? **dis-je en haussant les yeux.

-**Bill, ne me parle pas comme ça****! Je suis ta mère.**

-**Oui et non la sienne. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? **répète-je en criant cette fois.

-**Tu sais, elle est encore jeune, je pense que se serait mieux pour tout le monde si je l'élevais comme ma fille, je suis prête à le faire et ça t'enlèverais un poids surtout si le groupe marche.**

-**Et tu lui fais croire que t'es sa mère depuis quand**

-**Bill, le prend pas comme ça, j'essaye juste d'aider, je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour une erreur de jeunesse.**

_Tom. Erreur de jeunesse. L'autre Tom. Et Tom toujours._

Je la retire des bras de ma mère, me dirige vers la porte, me retourne une dernière fois, ma mère et mes grands-parents me lancent un regard interrogatif.

-**Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris mais je crois moyen à ton histoire de vouloir faire le bien, c'est comme son prénom, tu veux juste … je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Tom est qu'on le veuille ou non ma fille et ni toi ni personne ni changera quelque chose. Je te, je vous remercie de vous en occuper pour que je puisse vivre comme un ado de 14 ans de temps en temps et je t'assure maman que j'apprécie l'aide que tu m'apportes pour l'élever correctement mais arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais, la retourner contre moi ne servirait à rien. Je t'attends dans la voiture.**

Je finis là avant de commencer à fondre en larmes, putain ce que ça fait mal de se prendre ça en pleine tête surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas le moins du monde. Je l'installe dans son siège auto, elle détourne toujours le regard, _je suis perdu_. Ma mère finit par me rejoindre.

-**Tu aurais pu dire en revoir à tes grands-parents et ramasser ses affaires.**

-**Merci pour les affaires et je les appellerais en arrivant pour m'excuser. **

Je me retourne vers ma mère dans un geste vif et cherche son regard.

-**Mais là … Comment as-tu pu penser une chose pareille et tu croyais vraiment que ça allait passer comme ça. Quand Tom le saura …**

-**Tom, mais arrête bon sang, ton frère n'a rien à savoir de ça.**

J'hallucine ou elle en a e peur.

-**C'est son père je te le rappelle, mais c'est vrai que ça t'arrive facilement à l'oublier.**

Elle ne répond pas et je ne cherche pas plus la confrontation. Je n'ai pas trop les idées à ça pour le moment, je n'arriverais pas à trouver mes mots, elle prendrait le dessus et penserait qu'elle a gagné. Et ça hors de question. Encore un trajet dans le silence. J'arrive, monte directement dans ma chambre avec le siège auto. Je m'installe sur le lit, la pause devant moi, lui enlève son manteau. Je la détaille à présent, elle a toujours la tête baissé fixant ses chaussures, jouant avec ses lacets.

-**C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tom ?**

Elle relève enfin la tête vers moi, son regard, une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

-**Je suis désolé.**

Je la prends dans mes bras, et une petite main me touche le visage, elle la passe ensuite sur mes joues, mes lèvres, mon menton.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut me dire, je ne sais pas si je prends les bonnes décisions, et si ma mère avait raison finalement, mon Dieu, je m'en sortirais jamais avec cette histoire.

J'ai mal à la tête, je voudrais que la vie soit plus simple, juste me reposer pour ne pas y penser. Je m'installe, m'allonge, adossé à la tête de lit, dans un geste doux je tire Tom vers moi posant sa tête sur mon torse et passant ma main sur ses cheveux, je commence doucement à trouver le sommeil.

[…

-**Hey ! Pti'Bout, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

J'entends la petite rire aux éclats.

-**Hum, hum, Tom ???**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, Tom est rentré, et se dirige vers nous.

-**Tu ne veux pas te pousser un peu, t'es sur mon côté du lit je te signale.**

Je pouffe comme une collégienne en train de draguer_, pitoyable_. Je me pousse pour lui laisser place, toujours la petite sur les genoux qui elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormit du tout, elle joue avec les cordes de mon sweat à capuche et prend à malin plaisir à faire ses dents dessus.

-**Elle bave sur ton magnifique préféré sweat depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne dis rien, je t'ai connu moins indulgent. **

-**Je suis fatigué.**

-**On revient de vacances, qu'est ce que ça va être à la reprise des cours ?**

Il m'attire vers lui en passant son bras derrière mes épaules, mais j'en veux plus. Je me glisse tout doucement entre ses jambes, la petite toujours sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse alors le front, descend sur ma joue, commence à lécher la commissure de mes lèvres, ses mains passent sous mon tee-shirt, mon ventre se tord de plaisir, je tourne légèrement ma tête, s'en commence un baiser passionné. A bout de souffle, il pose son front contre le mien me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer 'J'ai envi de toi'.

-**Moi aussi, si t'acceptes les spectateurs je ne suis pas contre. **Souriais-je.

-**On a qu'à la refiler au parent. **Répond-il d'un ton sérieux, les yeux remplis de désir.

-**Très mature de ta part. Et puis je ne préfère pas, maman fait des trucs bizarres avec elle.**

-**Des trucs bizarres.**

-**Muai, elle l'appelle Zoé …**

-**Moins souvent quand même**

-**Y'a pas que ça.**

-**Quoi alors ?**

-**Elle … elle voudrait qu'on fasse passer Tom pour sa fille.**

-**Elle a vraiment dit ça ?**

-**Tu ne me crois pas** Mon ton se fait plus agacé.

-**Si, mon ange, chut, ne cri pas. Non, mais c'est bizarre vu que tout le monde sait, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait essayer de cacher.**

-**Elle dit que c'est au cas où si le groupe marchait.**

-**Ca se tient.**

-**T'es d'accord avec ça ? Non parce que je ne vois pas trop ce que ça peut bien te faire vu le peu t'implication que t'as dans cette histoire.**

-**Oh, doucement sur les reproches, mon ange.**

-**Tom, dis-moi ce que tu penses qui serait le mieux pour elle, ce que je dois faire et je le ferais. Après tout je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire. Je t'écoute.**

Il se tut, détournant la tête, regardant droit devant l'air agar. Je soupire, repose ma tête sur son épaule et regarde aussi dans le vide.

-**Je ne sais pas ce qui est bien ou non**** Bill. Je sais juste ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être emprisonné à vie pour une preuve d'amour. Tom est surement plein de choses mais pas une erreur de jeunesse, après tout on s'est aimé, on s'aime encore pas forcément de la façon dont les gens l'entendent mais on s'aime et je suis sûr d'une chose je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés toi, elle, et moi …**

Oui, mais tu veux toujours voir tes potes, sortir avec des filles, avoir la vie facile et moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout les mauvais côtés et de ne pas t'avoir toi, moi seul. Mais ça toujours était comme ça, c'est l'accord tacite entre lui et moi, Tom m'aime, me le prouve mais je n'ai pas droit de lui demandé l'exclusivité, ça me tue. Et ça me tue d'autant plus que du coup, on est toujours au même point pour Tom, il m'aide mais dans l'ombre et me laisse prendre les grandes décisions.

-**Je ne veux pas que tu me reproches un jour, une décision que j'ai pris la concernant.**

-**Et moi, je ne peux pas me permettre de choisir à ta place, face à eux tu es seul, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce sacrifice mais maintenant à toi de savoir ce que tu es capable de supporter ou non, sache que peut importe la décision que tu prendras je serais avec toi. **_**Mon ange.**_

Il retourne sa tête et la penche légèrement de mon côté, m'embrasse chastement les lèvres. Je sens un regard pesant, on se retourne tout les deux et regardons vers le bas. Tom est là, souriante, poussant sur ses fesses pour essayer de monter et tirer une des dreads de Tom. A cents lieux d'ici. Je la repousse de sur moi, me relève à genoux, lui faisant dos et embrasse Tom.

-**Il n'est qu'à moi. **Dis-je en souriant contre les lèvres de Tom.

-**Je crois qu'elle boude.**

Je souris encore, et lui aussi, on se retourne, Tom nous regarde de ces yeux profonds. Je me rassois de mon côté du lit, et puis non, Tom est assez grand pour deux, je mets mes jambes de part et d'autre de Tom, lui encerclant la hanche gauche. Je prends la petite dans mes bras et la pose sur la jambe droite de Tom. On se fait face, et elle arrive enfin à lui tirer les dreads. Il commence à la chatouiller pour qu'elle lâche prise, et elle rit aux éclats. Il rit avec elle et commence à l'embrasser partout. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de penser qu'à moi.

-**Mon verdict est sans appel, la situation restera telle qu'elle est, Tom est notre fille, et on prendra les décisions qui s'imposent au moment où elles devront s'imposer pour l'instant pas de changement de plan.**

Il arrête tous mouvements, me regarde et sourit, se remettant à jouer instantanément avec Tom. J'ai pris la bonne décision, je le sens, je vais surement le regretter mais c'est celle qui fallait prendre, j'en sûr maintenant.

-**Je vais la changer, la mettre en pyjama et te rejoins en bas pour diner.**

Je me lève, lui retire la petite des bras et part dans sa chambre. J'ai à peine le temps de lui changer sa couche que j'entends des bouts de phrases venant du bas, quelqu'un doit hausser le ton. Je descends doucement, la petite avec moi juste en couche, et me colle derrière la porte de la cuisine.

-**Il a bien fait de m'en parler ça me concerne moi aussi.**

-**Tom, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi. Et parle moins fort, tu vas alerter tout le voisinage.**

-**Rien à foutre.**

-**Tom ne soit pas grossier !**

-**Je veux juste que les choses soient claires, Bill reste la mère de Tom et toi la grand-mère aidante.**

-**Et si je ne veux pas, si la situation ne me satisfait pas.**

-**Si tu joues à ça tu nous perdras tout les trois.**

Sans le voir, je sens son regard dur contre ma mère, et elle est, je suis sûr, au bord des larmes. Tom a toujours était le chef, même à l'arrivée de Gordon, son statut n'a pas changé, ma mère ne sait pas s'ériger devant lui, il a toujours eu cette prestance et cette aisance à parler et donc s'imposer, et ça aux yeux de tous, je l'envie pour ça aussi.

Je remonte car je pense en avoir assez entendu mais la voix de ma mère m'interpelle.

-**C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, vivre avec ton frère et jouer au couple modèle avec enfant. Je pensais que t'avais d'autres rêves.**

-**Bien sûr, que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, j'ai 14 ans, je ne vais pas me renfermer là-dessus, Bill et moi ne sommes pas un couple, je le sais et …**

-**Lui, il le sait ?**

Oui, même si je souhaite le contraire, je joue le jeu pour le moment pour ne pas perdre l'amour de Tom.

-**Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Je veux juste que nos rêves aboutissent, et malgré les petits détours dans le parcours, on y arrivera avec ou sans ton aide. Pour ce qui est de Bill et moi, sache que quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je ne cesserais de l'aimer.**

-**Ce n'est pas avec ça que j'ai du mal Tom, mais plus sur le fait que tu couches avec lui, on peut aimer son frère sans ça.**

-**Moi non plus je ne me l'explique pas**** j'en ai besoin c'est tout et on a déjà eu cette conversation.**

-**Bien, je continuerais à vous aider et à respecter **_**vos**__**règles **_**mais sache que ce n'est surement pas moi qui en payera le prix et tu en seras en partie responsable. Appel ton frère pour passer à table.**

Je réagis au quart de tour, encore sous le choc, je monte en vitesse l'escalier et court en direction de la chambre, essoufflé, la porte s'ouvre.

-**On passe à table Bill,** dit-il souriant timidement.

-**J'arrive.**

Je ne sais quoi retenir de cette discussion. Je ne me souviens plus des mots exacts de chacun, ni qui à dit quoi, comment, en réponse à quoi, ma tête bouillonne.

Je finis de préparer la petite, descend, tout le monde est déjà à table, je la pose dans sa chaise haute, m'assois à côté de Tom et nous commençons à manger. Gordon engage la conversation et parle de son école à maman, puis pose des questions sur le groupe, l'enregistrement, tout est redevenu calme.

[…

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Alors, j'ai toujours pensé que le groupe ferait parti de cette histoire mais problème, je n'en ai jamais réellement parlé avant du coup là il vient un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe. J'ai essayé de faire au mieux mais je comprendrais que ça choque un peu, désolée disons qu'il le fallait pour la suite de ma fiction. On appellera ce passage un petit interlude.

Je ne sais pas si par la relation des jumeaux, on attendait vraiment cette explication, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux mais n'était pas très à l'aise pour ce passage. Et puis eux-mêmes ne savent pas trop ce qu'elle est, enfin si, ils ont les grandes lignes mais elles ne sont pas fixes, je le vois comme ça pour le moment. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir déçu, j'ai essayé de contenter tout le monde.

Commentaires ? Les rectifications à apporter ? Ce qui manque ? Exprimez-vous.


	5. Chapter 5

[…

C'est samedi aujourd'hui, et nous sommes en train de jouer à la console Tom et moi quand Gordon arrive avec la petite.

-**Je vous la laisse, je dois retourner à l'école pour donner un cours. Soyez sages !**

-**Hum, hum,** répondis-je toujours fixé devant l'écran.

Collée dans son parc, Tom se contente de jouer avec ses jouets toujours en silence alors que nous, au contraire, nous jouons en criant et nous insultant même parfois. Quel exemple ! Gordon revient une petite heure après.

-**Vous n'avez pas décollé, non, vous êtes incroyables, bougez-vous un peu quand même, Tom ne sera jamais marcher si elle ne sort jamais de cet espace clos.**

-**Elle a 10 mois, on marche pas à cet âge,** répondis-je pour avoir la paix.

Mais c'est pas vrai, faut tout le temps qu'on nous dise comment faire avec elle, ça m'agace. Tom se lève, pose sa manette et se dirige vers le parc, retire la petite de sa prison en bois, la mettant sur ses jambes. Gordon, le regarde surprit.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

-**Tu veux qu'elle marche, ok elle va marcher, je l'ai déjà bien entrainé, ça va se faire tout seul.**

-**Tom, remets la dans son parc et reviens jouer,** dis-je sur un ton exaspéré.

-**Non, non, j'ai confiance en elle.**

Gordon est mort de rire. Il s'éclipse et revient magnétoscope en main.

-**Ok, je veux filmer ta plus grande défaite d'entraineur. Bill n'avait pas totalement tord Tom, c'est rare qu'un enfant de 10 mois sache marcher.**

-**Si c'est réellement ma fille, elle va marcher.**

-**Et si elle ne le fait pas ?** répondit du tac au tac Gordon

-**Bill va avoir chaud aux fesses, je n'aime pas être trompé.**

-**Ok, vas-y !**

Tom lève la petite et la fait tenir sur ses jambes, elle se tient d'une main à la table basse, il se retourne vers Gordon.

-**Elle a le droit à trois essais.**

-**Si tu veux**, rigola Gordon.

Tom prend le jouet que la petite avait dans les mains et se recule de quelques pas. En voyant ça, elle veut de suite le récupérer, se penche en avant et se met à quatre pattes. Gordon est de nouveau mort de rire et je dois dire que moi aussi.

-**Non, fais-pas ça.** Dit Tom d'un ton qui se veut désespérer.

Tom prit la petite dans ses bras, la remit sur ses jambes tout en lui redonnant le jouet dans les mains. A peine eu t-elle le temps de le mettre à la bouche qui le récupéra et se recula de nouveau de quelques pas.

-**Allez, pti' bout, j'ai confiance. Viens !**

Elle commence à peine à plier les genoux que Tom s'écria.

-**Non, Tom debout. Allez, fait plaisir à papa, viens vers moi et je te donne le jouet, mieux je t'emmène au toboggan.**

-**Tu lui sors le grand jeu là,** dit Gordon toujours hilare.

Et c'est à cet instant que Tom fit ses premiers pas, je vous assure, moi non plus je n'aurais pas était présent, je n'y aurais pas cru mais si, elle se dirigea directement et maladroitement dans les bras de Tom, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tom se retourna vers la caméra.

-**Du deuxième coup seulement, sans tomber, y'a plus doute c'est bien ma fille.**

-**T'as plus qu'à t'afficher avec elle au parc,** dis-je en souriant.

-**Une promesse est une promesse, j'irais dimanche matin, y'aura personne.**

On adore notre fille mais le problème est là : s'afficher. Et ma mère ne nous aide pas dans se sens là non plus.

On frappe à la porte.

-**J'y vais,** cria ma mère de la cuisine.

-**Bonjour Simone. Comment vas-tu ?**

-**Bien et toi. Je t'en prie entre. Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu te souviens de mes fils Tom et Bill.**

-**Bonjour,** répondons-nous en chœur.

-**Et mon mari Gordon.**

-**Bonjour.**

-**Oh, qu'elle est magnifique, tu as finalement eu un autre enfant ?**

-**Elle s'appelle Zoé, c'est …**

Je me retourne effarer vers ma mère et son amie. Si ma mère a plutôt fait beaucoup d'effort ces derniers temps pour ne plus trop s'imposer auprès de la petite, dès qu'on est en contact avec l'extérieur les vieux démons ressortent et là voilà de nouveau en train de s'inventer une vie. _Exaspérant._

-**Elle s'appelle Tom et c'est ma fille.**

-**Alors, c'était vraie cette rumeur, je n'osais pas y croire.**

-**Et bien si la preuve en est**

Je me lève brusquement du canapé, récupère la petite dans les bras de Tom, monte dans la chambre et claque la porte. J'en ai marre, elle l'appelle constamment Zoé quand il y a du monde et raconte à qui veut l'entendre que c'est notre cousine. D'accord, je ne lui demande pas d'avouer que ces fils ont couché ensemble, et cette situation est loin d'être évidente mais mentir à tout bout de champs comme ça. Ca m'énerve. Tom entre dans la chambre.

-**Ca va ?**

-**Non, elle m'énerve à l'appeler Zoé.**

-**Essaye de la comprendre.**

-**Ah, arrête d'être tout le temps de son côté.**

-**Je ne suis du côté de personne**** Bill, n'essaye pas de me culpabiliser. Allez, viens pti' bout, on va faire du toboggan.**

-**On est samedi en pleine après midi.**

-**Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et maintenant.**

-**Je peux venir ?**

-**Bien sûr idiot.**

Il m'embrasse sur le front et récupère Tom jouant à côté de moi. Nous voilà partit en direction du parc où là des mères et leurs rejetons nous regardent arriver d'un œil désapprobateur. Avec nos looks, notre petit village ainsi que les parents ayant des enfants de notre âge nous connaissaient déjà tous mais avec l'arrivée de Tom, nous étions devenus incontournables enfin surtout moi. Je m'assis sur un banc à côté de deux femmes pendant que Tom se dirige vers le toboggan avec la petite. Les femmes d'à côté n'arrêtent pas de me dévisager.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** dis-je d'un ton agressif.

Je me retourne vers elle promptement. Les fixant l'une après l'autre.

-**Rien, rien, vous avez un joli visage, des traits fins et on se disait que votre fille devait tenir sa beauté d'ici.**

Ok, j'ai été minable sur ce coup-là, et n'ai plus qu'une envie me cacher si pieds sous terre.

-**Heu, c'est gentil, merci. Désolé de vous avoir répondu comme ça.**

-**On comprend, ça doit ne pas être facile de tout le temps devoir se justifier.**

-**Hum, hum, **fut ma seule réponse.

Je me dirige vers le toboggan avant qu'elles aient une envie folle de me poser d'autres questions. Je reste en retrait et laisse Tom jouer avec la petite.

Je repense à la réaction de ma mère tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle agit ainsi, c'est elle même qui a décidé de ne pas du tout s'en occuper pour me responsabiliser. Du coup, Tom est presque tout le temps avec moi quand je fais mes devoirs, devant la télévision, sur l'ordinateur. Normal, qu'après ça, je n'accepte pas si facilement le fait qu'on me dise que c'est _juste_ ma cousine.

Ma mère, je lui dois beaucoup je sais, je ne pourrais rien faire sans elle et je lui en suis très reconnaissant de m'aider autant mais ses critiques, ses mensonges m'usent. Elle me reproche de n'être pas assez proche de Tom et moi l'inverse. On se bat continuellement à se sujet, c'est assez pesant. Et puis ne pas continuellement l'embrasser, lui faire des câlins et être exigeant ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas.

Ils me rejoignent près de l'arbre où je me suis posais.

-**On décolle ?**

-**Oui, je vous suis.**

[…

Lundi matin, collège, quelle corvée putain, en plus deux devoirs m'attendent et je dois rendre un devoir maison de mathématiques, journée bien pourrie en perspective.

Maman me dépose devant le collège et je cours rejoindre Andreas qui m'attend à l'entrée.

-**Salut Bill !**

-**Hey !**

-**Tu veux connaître la nouvelle du jour ?**

-**Oui, va-y.**

-**On est tout les deux invités à aller à le fête de Sophie samedi prochain.**

-**Trop cool,** dis-je d'un air faussement enjoué. **Ma mère ne voudra jamais garder la petite rien que pour me faire chier. Vu ce qui c'est passé ce weekend.**

-**Hein ?**

Je lui fis un signe de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber.

-**Demandes à Tom.**

-**Bien sûr.**

-**Moi, je le ferais si tu ne le fais pas. Pas question que j'aille à cette fête tout seul, en plus je soupçonne Sophie ne m'avoir invité juste pour que je t'y emmène.**

-**N'importe quoi !**

La sonnerie retentit, on se dirige en cours.

[…

Je viens de rentrer du collège, et récupère la petite qui se trouve dehors avec Gordon en train de jouer dans le sable. Génial, je vais encore devoir passer une heure à la secouer dans tout les sens. Je finis par monter avec elle dans la chambre pour entamer mes devoirs. Tom arrive une petite heure après.

-**Hey, mon ange, bonne journée ?**

-**Tom, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je suis plus un bébé.**

-**Très bonne à ce que je vois. Andreas m'a parlé de ta petite fête**

-**Hum, hum,** répondis-je la tête toujours baissait vers mes cahiers.

-**Tu comptes y aller.**

Je relève la tête, le dévisageant, cette une proposition ?!?! Une faille, je saisis ma chance.

-**Tu gardes Tom samedi toute la soirée.**

-**Si je veux.**

-**Tu ne le fais jamais et te propose jamais de le faire, tu pourrais faire un effort.**

-**Je ne suis pas si égoïste que ça Bill, bien sûr que je vais le faire, si tu veux vraiment sortir, sort !**

-**Merci, je le ferais, en plus Andreas m'a dit que j'avais une ouverture avec Sophie.**

Il détourne le regard, grogne, et attrape Tom et me laisse seul à mes devoirs.

[…

Une fois Tom couchait, je descends regarder la télévision, à la fin du film je monte me coucher directement dans ma chambre. Je n'irais pas le voir ce soir, j'en ai marre d'être son jouet, après tout moi aussi j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie sociale. Bien sûr, lui non plus ne viendra pas, _connard_.

[…

Tom m'a fait la gueule toute la semaine et m'a laissé m'occuper de la petite aussi toute la semaine et à haute dose. Il prépare quelque chose mais je ne préfère pas savoir quoi sans ça je vais ruminer pendant des heures et gâcher ma sortie. Je finis de me préparer, encore un peu de maquillage, un coup de laque, c'est bon je suis présentable. Tom est toujours dans mes pattes, maintenant qu'elle marche, j'ai préféré la coller dans la baignoire pour éviter qu'elle dévire des placards ou entame de descendre l'escalier seule. Elle joue avec ses jouets de bain sans eau et remonte la tête de temps en temps pour vois ce que je fais. J'entends frapper à la porte

-**Salut Andy !**

-**Salut Tom !**

Je récupère Tom en vitesse, et me précipite dans l'escalier provoquant un boucan pas possible.

-**Doucement dans les escaliers**, gronda Gordon de la cuisine.

-**En plus, t'as la petite dans les bras.** Dit Tom en me regardant durement.

C'était certain qu'il allait me faire chier avec ma seule putain de sortie depuis des lustres mais pour l'instant à part sa mauvaise humeur, pas de coup pendable.

-**Tiens prends là. Hey Andy !**

-**Salut Bill ! Prêt ?**

-**Plus que prêt.**

Je joins enfin les gestes à la parole et tends la petite à Tom. Elle accepte de rejoindre ses bras mais amorce une grimace.

-**Bonne nuit Tom.**

Un baiser sur le front, et je me dirige vers la porte.

-**Maman.**

-**Hein ?**

Je me retourne plus qu'intriquer, Tom nous appelle toujours pas nos prénoms, et ça depuis qu'elle sait dire deux, trois mots et c'est mieux ainsi. Sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler, ses yeux à s'humidifier, qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là ? Ca y est, elle pleure définitivement, elle ne grogne pas comme il lui arrive de le faire, non, elle vient de lâcher les vans et on a le droit au vrai bébé qui pleure. Troisième fois de sa vie et cette troisième fois c'est pour moi. Tom la berce dans ses bras en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille de se calmer, je me rapproche, et elle tend les bras vers moi en continuant à pleurer.

-**Non Tom, tu restes ici avec Tom et moi je reviens ce soir.**

Elle continue à pleurer en prononçant des mamans larmoyants. Andy assiste à cette scène un peu désorienté. Je la regarde dans les bras de Tom, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues rosies et intercepte le regard de Tom. J'ai compris, c'est maintenant évident, il allait me le faire payer, par un moyen détourné certes mais il a réussi. Je quitte alors le hall d'entrée précipitamment et interpelle Andreas pour qu'on commence à avancer vers sa voiture où son père nous attend.

[…

On est arrivé à la fête, il y a pas mal de monde et une bonne ambiance. Sophie se dirige vers moi alors qu'Andreas est parti nous chercher à boire.

-**Bonsoir toi.**

-**Hey ! Sympa ta fête.**

-**Oui, c'est cool, merci d'être venu.**

-**Ca me fait plaisir**. Un petit sourire qui se veut crédible sur les lèvres.

-**Tu viens avec moi.**

Andreas n'est pas revenu mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra, je suis Sophie à travers la fête, bois et me retrouve deux heures et demie plus tard en train de la ploter sur un canapé. Ma tête commence à bouillonner. Andy m'attrape par l'épaule.

-**Bill, il est tend de rentrer, mon père vient d'arriver.**

J'arrête d'embrasser Sophie, et retire mes mains. Elle me regarde les yeux vitreux.

-**A lundi, chéri.**

-**Hum, muai, à plus tard.**

-**Hé bien dis-donc tu t'es pas fait chier mon pote.**

-**Andy, ta gueule !**

On rentre, Andy me dépose chez moi. Je monte direct, la maison est plongé dans un silence troublant, je me lave, et part me coucher dans mon lit. Dans le noir, j'aperçois que le lit de Tom est vide. Je me sens tout à coup mal, et ai même envie de pleurer. Je pars en direction de la chambre de Tom. J'ouvre la porte, et les vois dans la pénombre, blottis l'un contre l'autre, _ensemble_. Putain de merde de soirée. Je me glisse dans le lit et me colle à _mes Toms._ Ma tête arrête de me faire souffrir, je suis bien ici, _à ma place_, je trouve le sommeil facilement.

[…

A mon réveil, je suis seul, mon ventre se tord quand je me remémore les évènements de la veille. Je descends en bas, ils sont tout les deux, seuls, dans la cuisine en train de petit-déjeuner. Ils relèvent la tête vers moi, Tom me tend alors un bol et la petite la cuillère qu'elle a dans la bouche. Je souris, m'assois et commence à manger mes céréales.

-**Je suis désolé pour hier soir, c'est nul comme comportement, je sors tout le temps, et tu me dis et reproches jamais rien, j'espère que ta soirée s'est bien passée.**

-**Ca été, je pense que je sors avec Sophie.**

-**Ah.**

-**Mais on doit vraiment différent tout les deux.**

Il me regarde dans le fond des yeux.

-**Je veux dire, toi et moi. Je ne pense pas que je continuerais quoi ce soit avec elle, le seul moment où je me sens bien c'est quand je suis ici avec vous. C'était sans doute prédestiner que se soit moi l'hermaphrodite des deux et que se soit moi du coup qui tombe enceinte.**

-**Mais tu te plains tout le temps.**

-**Normal Tom. J'ai 14 ans …**

-**15 dans un mois**

-**Bref, je suis encore jeune et j'aimerai juste que ma vie telle qu'elle est en ce moment ne soit pas un frein pour réaliser mes rêves.**

-**Elle ne le sera pas, je te le promets Bill**** Je te le promets.**

[…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Et hop encore un petit bond de quelques mois, hésitez pas à dire si je vais trop vite mais je n'ai pas trop non plus envie de stagner, un peu de retour de la mère chiante et puis s'en vont. On appondit un peu les sentiments de Bill et les autres, les jumeaux ne sont pas trop laissé de côté, enfin j'espère.

Alors ses premiers pas ? J'ai fait une petite référence au premier chapitre dans cette scène mais je vous l'accorde faut la trouver ? Pour vous aidez, j'y fais aussi référence à la fin de ce chapitre. Envie de meurtre envers la mère ? La scène du parc, utile ? Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui repart déjà, bien triste xD

Je ne sais si c'est normal d'avoir autant de doute après avoir écrit un chapitre, j'ai un chapitre 6 mais dites moi ce que vous en attendez que je rectifie le tire ou non.


	6. Chapter 6

Vacances d'étés, deux mois de bonheur. On a passé tout l'été à peaufiner notre album et commencé à faire des petits concerts, en plus bonne nouvelle notre single intitulé Durch Den Monsun vient de sortir il y a quelques semaines, j'espère que l'Allemagne aimera, j'ai peur que notre âge ou notre look face barrière. Pour l'instant, on se prépare pour la rentrée et on a quelques interviews de prévu pour promouvoir notre single, radio, télévision, je suis excité, j'ai l'impression qu'on touche à notre but faire notre musique et la partager.

[…

Tout est allé tellement vite, notre single marche très bien, plus qu'on pouvait le souhaiter, à l'école tout ceux qui m'ignorer ou qui me mépriser depuis ma maternité sont devenus soudainement des potes, ça me fait vraiment sourire.

On a dû arrêter l'école ce mois-ci, et on prend maintenant des cours par correspondance pour pouvoir ce consacrer au groupe.

Les journalistes commencent à vouloir en savoir plus sur nos vies privées et très vite ils ont su que j'étais parent, là aussi je pensais que ça pouvait mettre à frein à notre ascension mais pas du tout quand nos fans ont su que je sortais aussi avec des filles et que j'ai expliqué que c'était juste une expérience qui avait mal tourné, tout est rentrée dans l'ordre et j'ai même eu encore plus de succès grâce à ça.

Je ne sais pas comment on pourra expliquer ça un jour à Tom quand elle sera capable de comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Je la laisse à la maison pour le moment et elle continue d'aller à la crèche, nos déplacements sont pour l'instant que ponctuels. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est devenue un peu plus distance avec nous, et quand on revient des jours de promotion, on doit d'abord subir la phase de « je boude » pour après avoir la phase « je suis contente de vous revoir » pour finir avec la nouvelle phase « je vous en veux de repartir ».

[…

Année 2006, notre première vraie tournée, on part sur les routes pour traverser l'Allemagne de part et d'autre, je suis euphorique et contre l'avis de la maison de disque et du manager qui viennent de nous coller dans les pattes – Alex de son petit nom, j'emmène Tom, les producteurs qui nous connaissent depuis le début m'ont soutenu et le groupe aussi. Je ne me voyais simplement pas du tout m'absenter pendant 1 mois sans la voir, avec la fin de l'année 2005 et ce début d'année 2006 plus que mouvementé, notre succès grandissant, les fans, mon nouveau look, mes relations tendues avec mon frère, les fans, … bref, j'ai déjà manqué tellement chose dans sa vie, elle a maintenant presque 18 mois et elle grandit à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Veille du grand départ. Nous sommes chez nos parents, nous venons de finir nos valises et un van viendra nous chercher demain pour nous emmener au Tour bus, puis c'est partit. Je finis de réviser mes déplacements sur scène et la playlist quand j'entends un petit bruit dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvre doucement et vois apparaître une petite tête blonde.

-**Hey Tom, tu ne devrais pas être dans ton lit et dormir à cette heure**.

Elle avance vers le lit en souriant. Je l'agrippe sous les bras et l'a fait monter sur le lit à côté de moi. Elle passe derrière mon dos et se glisse discrètement sous les couvertures. Apparemment, elle a décidé de dormir ici. Ces derniers temps, elle le fait de plus en plus souvent surement pour compenser le fait qu'on soit souvent absent. Ou peut-être a-t-elle peur qu'on l'oublie demain car une chose est sûre elle a bien compris qu'on devait l'emmener.

-**Tom, tu peux dormir dans ton lit, on ne t'oubliera pas demain t'inquiètes, tu viens avec nous.**

Elle ne dit rien, et reprends le sucement intensif de sa tétine, nouveauté ça aussi du à notre absence dixit ma mère. Tom était très stressée et avait du mal à trouver le sommeil pendant nos absences et ma mère à trouver ce seul moyen pour la calmer.

Tom arrive dans la chambre, le succès commence à lui monter à la tête enfin surtout les filles. On se dispute de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus fortement à ce sujet et il nous arrive même d'avoir une chambre séparée à l'hôtel, mais je ne peux pas lui résister très longtemps et il le sait et en joue bien évidemment. Alors je le laisse coucher avec des filles et fait mine que ça m'atteint pas, enfin pas si souvent, je veux dire qu'il ne couche pas avec des filles si souvent parce que je m'énerve quand même assez souvent à ce sujet par contre.

-**Je vois qu'on a de la compagnie. Pas question qu'elle s'incruste comme ça tout les soirs.**

-**Tom.**

Quand il s'agit de nos moments d'intimités, il est toujours très vindicatif entre son obstacle et le sexe. Il est ridicule parfois.

-**Je stresse vraiment pour demain.** Me dit-il en se déshabillant.

-**Ca va bien se passer, ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre premier concert.**

-**Bien sûr, mais la vie dans le Tour Bus, l'intensité de la tournée et …**

-**Et …**

Il s'installe dans le lit, me pousse avec ses pieds et se retourne vers Tom qui commence à sombrer, il lui caresse le front doucement.

-**Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle en supporte les conséquences ou que se soit toi qui le fasse.**

Je me mets en pyjama, ramasse mes affaires du lit et me glisse à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son torse, regardant Tom dormir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toucher ses petites mains.

-**Ca ira, je vais gérer, elle va gérer.**

-**Hum, hum, bonne nuit mon ange.**

-**Bonne nuit, Tomi.**

[…

Matin du départ, le réveil sonne. Je me rendors un peu. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-**Tom, Bill, debout.**

-**Hum, hum,** dis-je en m'éveillant.

-**Je ne voudrais pas être alarmiste mais le van arrive dans 15 min.**

-**Quoi ?!?!**

Je saute du lit, et secoue Tom.

-**Tom lève toi, presse toi, on doit être parti dans 15 min.**

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain, prends une douche en vitesse, maquillage en vitesse, dissimule mes cheveux mi-long en bataille sous une casquette et descends, la porte d'entrée est ouverte, Saki, notre garde du corps, met les sacs dans la voiture, Tom me refile la petite.

-**Prends-la vite, j'ai oublié ma guitare dans la chambre.**

On file dans le van, un peu secoué de se réveil en catastrophe, arrivé au Tour Bus, tout le monde est là. On descend de voiture, Tom installée sur ma hanche droite.

-**Salut les gars !** Annonçons en chœur.

-**Hey, les jumeaux !** répondirent tout le monde.

-**Prêts ?** rajouta Gustav.

-**Un peu stressé mais ça va.**

-**En voiture tout le monde,** cria David, **première date Berlin.**

On monte tous dans le bus, je laisse la petite à Gustav et David, Tom et moi rejoignons nos couchettes respectives pour faire une petite sieste, Georg nous rejoint.

[…

Dans les coulisses, les gars répètent quelques morceaux, Gustav est assis les écouteurs sur les oreilles, on va partir déjeuner puis répéter et j'aimerais bien que la petite est fini de manger et fasse sa sieste pendant ce temps mais elle a décidément envie de faire autrement. Elle court partout dans les couloirs, hilare, je finis par l'attraper et la prendre dans mes bras le jeu a assez duré. Direction la loge, pour déjeuner. A peine je la pose par terre pour saisir sa serviette et son petit pot qu'elle repart déjà.

-**Tom, revient ici tout de suite, je ne rigole pas.**

Je l'entends rire derrière la porte, Georg a arrêté de jouer pour rire à son tour.

-**Arrête de rire, idiot. Ca ne m'aide pas beaucoup.**

Tom tout en continuant à jouer, relève la tête, et regarde la porte.

-**Tom, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ramènes tes fesses ici tout de suite, et que je ne sois pas obligé de venir te chercher, crois-moi. **

Tom avait juste haussé un peu la voix, mais elle rappliqua illico, un peu penaud et grimpa sur le canapé à côté de moi. Tom avait rebaissé la tête vers sa guitare et continuer d'enchainer les accords.

Je finis de faire manger Tom, la mets à la sieste et partons manger puis répéter. Le concert est dans quelques heures, on vient de retourner dans les coulisses, et le bruit réveil Tom allongée dans son lit pliant.

-**Maman.**

Je me retourne, personne n'a l'air d'avoir entendu. Je me dirige vers le lit, elle me tend les bras encore endormit, les yeux tout vitreux et embrumé de sommeil.

-**Hey Tom. **

Je la berce dans mes bras, ces moments de plénitude c'est sûr je n'aurais pu m'en passer pendant un mois.

Tout le monde revient de la fin des répétitions.

-**Bill, c'est incroyable le monde qu'il y a dehors, parait-être même que des fans ont dormit devant la salle pour nous voir.** Georg a l'air sur un petit nuage.

-**Hum, hum.** Dis-je en continuant à bercer Tom.

On attend l'heure du concert tranquillement en discutant et essayant de se déstresser mutuellement, on nous installe les oreillettes. Saki vient nous chercher 30 minutes plus tard, la tension est à son comble, je regarde Tom une dernière fois, elle joue tranquillement avec la cuisinière, c'est elle qui s'en occupe pendant qu'on est sur scène, ça l'aide à combler le manque de ses enfants et j'ai plus confiance en une mère que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe. On part dans les couloirs et entendons les bruits de la foule, la peur me tord le ventre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié toutes les paroles, l'ordre des chansons, mes déplacements, mon texte pour les transitions, ça bouillonne dans tout mon corps. C'est parti.

[…

Putain, ce que j'aime ça, hâte d'être à demain pour recommencer, je passerais ma vie sur scène à chanter, cette émotion qui t'envie c'est indescriptible. Je suis fais pour ça, j'en suis sûr.

[…

Les concerts s'enchainent à une vitesse, ce soir on dormira dans le Tour Bus en mouvement pour regagner une autre ville se situant au sud de l'Allemagne.

On revient dans les coulisses, remballons nos affaires et montons dans le bus. La petite est grognon ce soir et a mis les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve apparemment pendant notre show. C'est Georg qui l'a prise avec lui depuis la sortie de scène, mais je vois qu'il commence à craquer, il essaye de la faire manger mais rien n'y fait elle recrache et en met partout. Il se lève et me pose la petite sur les genoux.

-**Je te refile le bébé, je suis crevé et je risque de m'énerver.**

Il part s'asseoir juste à l'arrière pour jouer avec Tom à la console.

-**Alors, Tom comme ça on ne veut pas manger.**

-**Non.**

-**Même pour me faire plaisir.**

-**Non.**

C'est son mot en ce moment, elle ne dit que ça, il faut bien le reconnaître, elle a été exaspérante tout le long de la tournée, enfin pas plus que ça pour un enfant de cet âge et tout le monde souhaite prendre des vacances loin d'elle. Ils me font bien rire. Un mois seulement et ils craquent déjà tous.

-**Et pour faire plaisir à Simone**

-**Non.**

-**A Gordon.**

-**Non.**

-**A Tom, alors.**

-**Non.**

-**Bill fait lui manger quelque chose avant de la coucher.** Me parvient la voix de Tom toujours scotché devant la console.

-**Oui, je m'y entreprends.**

J'ai trouvé, c'est assez vil et pas très pédagogique mais je suis fatigué et on ne va pas y passer la nuit. Je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-**Est-ce que tu manges si maman te fait un biberon et te le donne dans le lit.**

-**Oui.**

-**Bien évidemment.**

Je prépare tout ça, et monte vers les couchettes, une fois en pyjama, je m'adosse au bord de la couchette, la prend dans mes bras, lui donne son biberon et commence moi aussi à fermer les yeux.

-**Bill, Bill, t'es où ?**

La voix de Tom me sort de mes songes. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il ouvre le rideau de la couchette.

-**Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.**

-**Je fais au mieux. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu te rends pas compte mais ça reste un bébé, bien sûr que le soir et elle parfois besoin de ça.**

Il commence à me la prendre des bras.

-**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas pas la réveiller quand même.**

-**Non, idiot, je l'installe dans l'autre couchette, maintenant qu'elle dort.**

Ce qu'il fait et revient dans la mienne, me poussant un peu pour ensuite s'allonger à côté de moi.

-**Si tu veux pouvoir continuer à l'emmener partout avec nous, il faut que tu sois plus ferme, elle en fait qu'à sa tête, et beaucoup se plaignent.**

Je soupire, Tom est devenu tellement dur avec elle, et je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Je n'ai même pas envie de répondre à ça mais le fais car il est hors de question qu'il est le dernier mot.

-**Tom, tu es injuste, cet enfant est l'enfant le plus souple que je connaisse, elle grogne de temps en temps mais elle ne pleure jamais et suit notre rythme sans trop se plaindre je trouve. En plus, on lui demande de mettre une distance entre elle et ses parents pour le bien de gens qu'elle ne connaît même pas.**

-**Alors ne l'emmène plus !**

-**Pardon !**

-**Si tu trouves qu'elle est déjà au mieux et que l'équipe se plaint trop, il faudra choisir.**

-**Doucement Tomi, parce que moi aussi j'encaisse énormément mais va pas falloir que t'en demandes trop. Que j'assume seul devant les caméras : ok, que je m'en occupe le plus pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons : ok, que tu t'amuses avec les groupies : ok, que tu me reproches certaines lacunes dans mon éducation : ok, mais que tu me demandes de choisir entre le groupe et elle, je trouve ça trop fort et très égoïste de ta part encore une fois.**

Je passe par-dessus lui et quitte la couchette, j'ai vraiment besoin de fumer une cigarette, là, maintenant et être surtout loin de lui. J'hallucine quand ce n'est pas ma mère, c'est lui, ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi. Je pars en bas, Georg est toujours là, devant la console. Tom m'a suivi, je me retourne, lui fais face, tout les deux dans l'allée, on ne se quitte pas du regard, qui craquera le premier ?

Tout à coup, je suis projeté violement en arrière, le bas de mon dos tape contre un bord aiguisé, et ma tête m'entraine vers le sol où je dévale quelques marches avant de me retrouver recroquevillé dans un espace clôt, des affaires lourdes me recouvrant. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

-**TOM, TOM !!!**

Tout mon corps me fait mal et ma tête me lance, j'essaye de pousser les couches qui me recouvrent, et me rends compte de la situation, un coup de frein violent a du me projeter à l'avant du bus, là je me suis pris le tableau de bord, et surement au moment d'un virage brut, suis tombé dans les escaliers. J'arrive péniblement à sortir de là, et appelle toujours Tom. Le chauffeur se retourne vers moi.

-**Ca va ?**

Je ne lui réponds même pas, Tom est affalé par terre dans le couloir, Georg sur lui. L'intérieur du bus est un vrai chantier, tout est par terre, renversé. Georg se relève sonné, Tom aussi, il me regarde et me prend la main.

-**Ca va ?**

-**Hum, hum.**

On entend des cris. _Tom._ Avant que je ne dise quoi ce soit, Tom se précipite en haut, je le suis rapidement, écrasant des trucs au passage. Ses cris sont déchirants, je sens qu'elle a mal et qu'elle a peur. On arrive en haut, Gustav commence à se relever doucement, mon Dieu, ma fille sous lui.

-**Gustav, putain lève-toi,** crie Tom.

Des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues, mon Dieu, il l'a écrasé en tombant. Tom prend Gustav par les épaules et le pousse en arrière dans mes jambes, le pauvre est complètement secoué. La petite est par terre, retournée vers le sol, et pleure.

-**Putain de merde**, jura Tom.

Il la retourna délicatement.

-**Papa**, prononça-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'aide de ses coudes pour s'asseoir, mais n'y arrive pas, Tom la prend alors dans ses bras.

-**Chut, c'est fini, pti'bout, papa est là.**

Je suis tétanisé, pourquoi elle n'a pas pu se lever, et m'imagine la scène, elle a du tomber de la couchette et Gustav lui est retombé dessus du deuxième étage. Je reprends mes esprits et me dirige vers elle. Je lui caresse la tête et l'embrasse plusieurs fois sur le visage pour la rassurer.

-**Maman**, dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle s'est calmée et se laisse bercer dans les bras de Tom.

-**Je suis désolé.** Dit Gustav

-**De quoi ?** Répondis-je, **Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui vient de se passer.**

-**Et c'est plutôt à moi de l'être pour t'avoir crié dessus**, intervenu Tom. **Ca va ? Rien de casser ?**

-**Non, non, ça va mais la petite ?**

-**Je pense qu'il faut qu'on aille aux urgences, par sécurité.** Lui répondit Tom.

Il passa devant nous et descendit, je le sentais énervé. On le suivit rapidement.

-**Quel bordel !** S'exclama Gustav en voyant le foutoir en bas.

-**Tom, ou vas-tu ?**

Le bus s'était arrêté sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, la porte ouverte et ni le conducteur, ni Georg se trouvait dans le bus. On pouvait voir à l'extérieur, deux voitures, une première encastrée dans la barre en métal du terre plein centrale et l'autre encastrée dans la voiture de devant, et des hommes discutés à côté. Tom venait de les rejoindre et on l'entendait crier de l'intérieur. On se dirigea dehors.

-**Non, mais vous êtes cinglé, ma parole, quelqu'un à appeler les flics ?** Tom se retourna vers David et d'autres membres de l'équipe qui venaient d'arriver d'un des autres Tour Bus.

-**Du calme Tom**, répondit David.

Mauvaise réponse, Gustav me regarda pour acquiescer ma pensée.

-**Que je me calme, ces abrutis font une course sur l'autoroute en se doublant comme des cinglés, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, manque de faire renverser un bus avec ma fille à l'intérieur et tu veux que je me calme, en plus ils sentent l'alcool à dix mètres. Je te jure que si cet abruti me regarde encore avec le sourire, je commence à le frapper.**

Tom désigne un des chauffeurs de l'une des voitures qui sourit bêtement, le mec à l'air complètement chargé. Il titube un peu et vomit trois pas plus loin. Les gens commencent à arriver.

-**David, il faut emmener Tom à l'hôpital, je crois qu'elle s'est fait mal au dos.**

-**Tom, les pompiers et la police vont arrivés, attends.**

Re-mauvaise réponse.

-**Non, je n'attends pas.**

Notre manager intervient.

-**David a raison, tout le monde a besoin d'être ausculter, elle passera devant les médecins quand ils le jugeront nécessaire.**

-**Oui, et puis pourquoi elle en priorité, moi aussi je me suis cognée la tête contre ma couchette,** rajouta la maquilleuse.

-**C'est pas vrai, le prochain qui me parle et qui n'a pas de gosses même si c'est une fille ou un lourdaud de technicien, je vous jure que je lui en colle une. Maintenant, faites moi venir un médecin dans les dix prochaines minutes pour que ma fille se fasse ausculter ou je risque de commettre un meurtre.**

-**Je vous avais dit de pas l'emmener,** répliqua le manageur en se retournant et se dirigeant vers les pompiers qui arrivaient.

Tom me tendit délicatement la petite. S'approcha de notre manageur par derrière et lui mit un coup dans les genoux par derrière, il se vautra de tout son long sur le bitume.

-**Redis-moi ça une dernière fois et je te jure que je te casse les dents.**

Tom se dirigea vers les pompiers et revenu avec une femme vers nous.

-**Bonjour, je suis le docteur Armelle Deschamps, je peux ausculter votre fille dans le camion là-bas. **

J'acquiesce de la tête et la suis avec Tom vers un des camions rouges, elle nous fait monter à l'intérieur, pendant que son collègue fait des allers-retours pour soigner le nez coulant de sang de l'autre abruti.

-**Alors, elle s'appelle comment cette petite ?**

-**Tom,** répondit-Tom

-**On va la mettre sur le dos et essayer de la relever doucement.**

Elle me la prend des bras et la petite me suis du regard. Elle commence à faire une grimace quand le médecin voit ça, elle lui répond de suite.

-**Hey, jolie petite ange, n'aie pas peur, ton papa et ta maman reste là. Et tu n'iras nulle part sans eux.**

Pendant qu'elle l'examine, elle se retourne vers nous.

-**Elle marche ?**

-**Oui, **

-**Elle parle ?**

-**Oui, mais que quelques mots et sinon un jargon que seule elle comprend.**

Tom répond aux questions.

-**Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait d'autres cette petite crevette ?**

Je crois avoir compris le stratagème du médecin, elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère avec toutes ces questions et ça à l'air de marcher sur son mon frère en tout cas.

-**Elle dit non tout le temps, elle sait boire dans un verre mais ou en renverse la moitié par terre ou lorsqu'elle nous tend le gobelet le laisse tomber à terre avant qu'on l'attrape. Ce dernier truc l'a fait beaucoup rire.**

Je me prends au jeu et rajoute :

-**Et elle essaye de manger parfois seul mais elle en met partout. Ah oui, et elle adore dessiner enfin gribouiller.**

Le médecin nous sourit, et finit de lui remettre le haut de son pyjama.

-**Et bien, elle va pourvoir continuer à faire tout ça, Tom a juste un gros hématome dans le dos mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, je vais vous donner une crème à appliquer sur son bleu tout les jours jusqu'à ce que celui si disparaisse.**

-**Merci docteur,** répondit Tom le sourire retrouvé.

-**De rien, vous voulez que je vous examine ?**

-**Bill, va-y, moi je n'ai rien.**

Il récupère Tom dans ses bras.

-**Non, non, c'est gentil, plus de peur que de mal pour moi aussi. Merci encore.**

On sort du camion, soulagé. Georg nous rejoint.

-**Ca va ?**

-**Oui, tout le monde va bien.**

-**David, nous a demandé de retourner dans le bus, direct dans nos couchettes, on ne sait pas encore quand on va repartir, lui et Gustav viennent de nettoyer le bordel.**

-**Ok.**

On rentre dans le bus, et filons directement à nos couchettes, Gustav est déjà allongé mais dans celle du bas.

-**Désolé les gars mais il est dorénavant hors de question que je dorme en hauteur.**

On rigole tous et il commence à bouder, se couche, nous regarde durement et tire le rideau. Georg monte dans sa couchette, nous souhaite bonne nuit et tire à son tour le rideau. On s'installe tout les trois dans ma couchette en bas, comme à la maison, Tom au milieu, la petite sur son torse, moi sur son épaule.

-**Je suis désolé.**

-**Hein ?**

-**Pour t'avoir fait la morale sur le comportement de Tom tout à l'heure, et d'avoir laissé suggéré que Tom serait mieux à la maison avec maman et Gordon.**

-**Suggéré,** le pinçais-je au ventre.

-**Ok, j'étais vraiment en dessous de tout, excuse moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que Tom, toi et moi soyons séparé.**

-**Je sais, je sais.**

-**Mais tu supportes tellement de chose et on nous reproche tellement de truc et la fatigue aidant, j'ai dis n'importe quoi. Je sais que cet enfant est parfait, c'est le mien. Et puis tout les Tom sont des êtres irréprochables.**

-**Aïe,** je venais de le pincer à nouveau.

-**Bonne nuit Tomi.**

-**Bonne nuit mon ange.**

[…

**Xxxxxx**

Alors, je ne sais pas si ça convient à tout le monde, il n'y aura pas eu de grande explication entre Tom et Bill au sujet des filles, pas encore. Je voulais juste montrer une autre facette à un de mes personnages pour qu'à l'avenir, on ne le déteste pas trop xD

Je me suis relue cette fois-ci et espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes cette fois-ci.

Et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews (fidèles lectrices T.T) et aussi un grand merci aux anonymes qui ne laissent pas d'adresse mail pour leur répondre du coup je le fais ici xD


	7. Scène Bonus 1

**Attention**, ceci est une scène bonus qui bien sûr se rapporte à la fiction mais qui n'est pas la continuité du chapitre 6 donc en résumé ceci n'est pas le chapitre 7 xD, elle se situe avant même le début de cette fiction. Juste un petit cadeau avant de m'éclipser une semaine au ski.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

J'ai chaud, je tourne, je vire, je n'arrive pas à dormir, je me retourne encore, essaye de me mettre sur le côté, non, toujours pas, sur le dos, encore pire, me retourne de l'autre côté et je le vois, endormit comme un bien heureux devant moi, limite de la bave qui coule de sa bouche, fait chaud ici putain. J'en peux plus c'est décidé je me lève. Je descends dans la cuisine mes pieds sur le carrelage froid, cette sensation est vraiment agréable, un verre d'eau bien fraiche. Je gémis même de bien être. Je me pose devant la télévision et finit par m'endormir.

[…

Je viens de me réveiller en sueur, j'ai chaud, encore, ce soir je ne trouverais pas le sommeil comme ça encore une fois. Fait chier. Une bonne glace à la vanille, feuilletage de revue de mode et je finis épuisé sur le canapé.

[…

Oh putain, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Cette douleur, oh mon Dieu ce que j'ai mal au ventre, trouvé une position pour soulager ça, plié en deux, non, ça ne passe pas, aïe, j'ai vraiment mal, ça tire, ça cogne, je vais mourir. Je pleure.

**Hum Bill, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Arrête de gigoter.**

**J'ai mal.**

Tom se retourne vers moi, les larmes coulantes de mes joues lui font voir que ce n'est pas du chiquer. Il essaye de me tirer vers lui en me prenant par les épaules mais je le repousse, j'ai tellement mal si il me sert je vais exploser c'est sûr.

**Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ?**

**J'ai mal au ventre.**

**Hein ?!?!**

**Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé avant enfin depuis ...**

**Et bien il faut croire qu'il y a un début à tout. Putain, appel maman, j'ai trop mal ce n'est pas possible, il se passe quelque chose.**

Tom part chercher ma mère.

Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis l'annonce, ça va faire 3 mois, l'ambiance est plus que tendue à la maison et quand je rentre du collège après une journée d'ignorance, ou d'insultes avec toujours ces putain de ragots dans mon dos, la peur au ventre, je regarde le parvis de la maison en espérant ne pas y trouver un sac avec mes affaires. Mais rien, je rentre, fait un maximum dans la maison pour soulager ma mère et faire en sorte qu'elle ne me voit pas comme un monstre. Pas une parole, un merci, ou même une engueulade, rien et ça depuis 3 mois. Sur cette pensée, je pleure de plus belle.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, Tom me rejoint et s'assois à côté de moi. Elle ne viendra pas. Maintenant, j'ai mal partout. Je me serre contre Tom, et enfuit ma tête dans son cou. Quelqu'un me tire l'épaule. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, toujours en sanglot.

**Où as-tu mal ?**

**Au ventre, juste là.**

Ma mère est là et me parle à moi, et pas en passant par une personne interposée.

**Je dois avoir des médicaments, ceux qu'ils m'avaient prescrit à l'hôpital la dernière fois, je vais les chercher, ils doivent être dans la pharmacie. **

En chemin, elle se retourne et s'approche de moi, elle lève une main. Me tapote dans le bas du dos.

**Aïe,** m'écriais-je.

**Tu as mal aux reins Bill.**

**Hein ?!**

**Mais toi debout, et …**

**Je ne peux pas,** pleurnichais-je.

**Bill, fais ce que je te dis !**

**Une fois debout, mets-toi à genoux, fesses posées sur tes jambes repliées, et penches-toi en avant.**

Je m'exécute sans trop réfléchir, une fois dans la position indiquée, je sens quelque chose bouger.

**Oh mon Dieu, maman, ça bouge.**

**C'est normal en fait ton bébé a du bouger cette nuit et c'est retrouvé sa colonne vertébral du côté de la tienne, la plupart des bébés sont positionnés dans l'autre sens colonne vers le ventre de maman quand les deux sont en contacts ça provoque une douleur dans les reins. Cette position permet de le faire bouger de son emplacement. Reste quelques minutes comme ça et quoi tu sens que ça ne bouge plus, recouches-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de médicaments.**

Je relève doucement la tête, des larmes séchées sur le visage, sourit et lui dit juste merci. Elle ne répond pas et repart se coucher. Tom se rallonge et finit pas s'endormir en me regardant dans ma position étrange à même le sol.

[…

Mon ventre est gros, il est énorme même, en fait pour les gens de l'extérieur il n'est pas si gros, bien sûr je ne peux pas cacher que je suis enceinte mais on ne peut pas croire non plus que j'entame mon avant dernier mois de grossesse qui s'aura surement le dernier vu ce qu'en disent les médecins.

Ma mère me reparle peu à peu, ça reste des conversations, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça des conversations, disons des dialogues communs, 'Passe-moi le sel. ' ou encore 'Bonjour, oublie-pas de me donner ton linge.' mais c'est déjà ça, elle ne m'ignore plus.

Après mettre admirer pendant une heure avec mon gros ventre et la chose à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai besoin d'un câlin et peut-être même d'une glace. Je rejoins Tom dans le salon, il joue à la console en insultant au passage 'ces joueurs de foot de merde qui ne savent pas tirer', je souris, le rejoins, pousse ses mains et me mets entre ses jambes, appuyé sur son torse.

**Bill,** grogne t-il. **Je suis en train de jouer.**

**Et tu perds, **répondis-je sur un ton moqueur.

**Et je fais comment pour tenir ma manette maintenant, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains, je te signale.**

**Prends appui sur mon ventre, faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose, et mais un peu de musique pour ne plus entendre les commentaires du présentateur. Et pas de la musique de merde.**

**Je n'écoute jamais de la musique de merde, Bill.**

**Muai, muai.**

A l'évidence, il n'allait pas le faire mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec lui. Il pose ses mains sur mon ventre et recommence une partie sous fond de hip-hop.

**Bill, bon Dieu, c'était quoi ça ?!?!**

**Hein ? **

**J'ai senti un truc sur ton ventre.**

**C'est rien t'occupe.**

Il recommence à jouer, bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est mais j'ai peur de lui dire, et appréhende sa réaction. En ce moment, ça n'arrête pas, en cours, la nuit, sous la douche, à table, tout le temps et particulièrement dès que j'écoute de la musique, la première fois c'était flippant et puis maintenant je me suis habitué, pas que ça me plaise de partager mon corps mais du moment que ça bouge sans me faire mal, je supporte.

**Nom de Dieu, Bill !**

Je commence à vouloir me lever mais Tom balance sa manette sur le canapé, pose ses mains sur mon ventre, et me retire vers lui.

**Je veux le sentir, encore.**

**Tom.**

**Laisse-moi le toucher, une fois.**

**Non, c'est …**

**C'est quoi ?**

**Tom, n'insiste pas.**

J'essaye de me libérer de son étreinte mais il m'appui sur le ventre et m'empêche de me lever, j'ai beau forcé, il appui.

**Tom, tu me fais mal.**

**Bill, en quoi ça te gène.**

**Je ne veux pas que tu le touches, c'est tout.**

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, cette situation est tellement vrai, c'est tellement gênant, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne me l'explique pas mais le geste de Tom et son insistance me font mal.

**Je t'en supplie, arrêtes !**

Il ne m'écoutait visiblement pas, il relève mon tee-shirt juste au dessus de mon ventre, ses mains passantes sur mon ventre rond. Pas de son, juste des larmes.

**Bill, calmes-toi, chut.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Ouah, c'est dingue, je viens de sentir un truc, regardes y'a une bosse, juste là, c'est sa main.**

**Pourquoi, Tom ?**

**Bill, c'est magique, c'est notre bébé, il est là, juste là, on peut presque le toucher.**

Il m'essuie du revers de la main mes larmes et m'embrasse sur la joue, puis sur la bouche, _doucement_. Je m'apaise peu à peu, et penche ma tête dans son cou, pour me laisser aller à ses caresses sur mon ventre et fais le vide dans ma tête.

Gordon arrive.

**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**Le bébé bouge, c'est incroyable ce qu'on le sent bien.**

**C'est vrai ?** Ses yeux s'ouvrent comme des soucoupes. **Hum, je ne sais pas trop si ça se fait, c'est un peu gênant de demander ça mais je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant enfin je veux dire si vous mais pas d'enfant bébé enfin je veux dire …**

Je souris, Gordon s'embrouillait dans ses explications, il avait l'air timide et gauche, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Tom vient à son secours.

**Tu veux le toucher ?**

**Muai, mais que si Bill est d'accord.**

Je hoche la tête. Tom lui montre où poser sa main pour sentir la bosse, il frotte dessus quand le bébé bougea de nouveau. Et hop, une autre bosse réapparut mais plus haut cette fois-ci.

**Tu crois que c'est quoi ?** Demanda Gordon à Tom.

**Sa main.**

**Idiot,** répondis-je, **c'est son pied, le bébé est à l'envers à l'intérieur.**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai. N'empêche avoir la tête penchait comme ça, ça doit pas être top non ?**

**Qu'est ce qui passe ici ?**

Ma mère venait d'arriver dans la pièce, et nous dévisagea un part un. Gordon décida de prendre la parole.

**Le bébé des garçons vient de bouger.**

**Il le fait souvent ?** Elle me regarda fixement. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si ton était méchant ou non.

**Oui, de plus en plus. Et même la nuit.**

**Tu vas certainement accoucher avant la date prévue. N'hésite pas à venir me voir si t'as des questions particulières ou si tu sens quelque chose de différent. Maintenant à table.**

Je rabaisse mon tee-shirt, Gordon me donne la main pour m'aider à me relever, Tom nous suit et on file s'installer dans la cuisine. On s'assoit autour de la table, tous souriants. Ma mère nous apporte les entrées, je capte son regard.

**Merci maman.**

**Pas de problème mon cœur.**

Je souris bêtement tout le long du repas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce soir, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis content, je me doute que ça ne va pas durer et qu'on aura encore des accrochages mais ce soir je suis content. Elle me parle et sincèrement.


	8. Chapter 7

Le lendemain de l'accident, toute la presse en parlait mais toute la presse ne parlait que de l'accident. Avant le concert du soir, petite interview pour rassurer les fans et personne ne parla d'autres choses. Quelques rumeurs avaient trainé sur Internet bien après l'accident mais rien ne c'est vraiment étendu. Juste une petite communauté de nos fans, persistait à croire que Tom était bien le père de la petite et que forcément Tom et moi étions ensemble. Mais certaines de nos fans les plus acharnées braillaient partout que cela était impossible et complètement tordu comme idée. Tom n'avait donc pas été gêné par son aveu de paternité, les personnes qui avaient provoqués l'accident ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui c'était passé le lendemain matin et le médecin avait été tenue au secret professionnel. Juste des 'on dit ', bref on reprit le cours de notre vie_ 'normale'_.

[…

Putain, c'est pas vrai qui peut bien frapper à la porte de ma chambre de si bon matin en jour off de surcroit. Je me lève péniblement et ouvre la porte sur un Gustav affolé. Comme il se lève tôt coûte que coûte, il s'est proposé de s'occuper de Tom pour nous laisser faire de bonnes grasses matinées pendant les jours de repos.

-**Bill vient vite !**

-**Hum, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**C'est Tom.**

-**Quoi Tom ?** J'émerge doucement, et commence à paniquer quand je réagis enfin à ce qu'il vient de me dire et comprenant qu'il ne parle pas de mon frère mais de ma fille. **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**Je ne la trouve plus.**

-**Quoi, tu la trouves plus ?**

-**On jouait à cache-cache dans l'hôtel, j'ai commencé à compter, puis je suis parti la chercher, je t'assure**** j'ai vraiment cherché partout mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.**

-**Ok, ne stresses pas trop, elle n'a pas du aller bien loin, on part la chercher ensemble, je vais m'habiller. Tom est au courant ?**

-**Tu veux ma mort.**

Je retourne dans ma chambre, enfile un jean trainant au sol, et rejoins Gustav dans le couloir à la recherche de Tom. Après vingt minutes de recherches intensives, toujours rien. Je commence un peu à m'affoler. On décide de demander de l'aide au personnel de l'hôtel. Et je décide de réveiller Tom.

Je frappe à la porte et le voit arriver déjà bien réveillé et tout sourire.

-**Heu, ça va ? Je ne te réveille pas ? T'es avec quelqu'un peut-être** ? Mon ton se fait plus dur en fin de phrase.

-**Oui, je suis avec quelqu'un et non du coup tu ne me réveilles pas et c'est gentil je vais très bien.**

-**Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse après ta partie de baise incroyable mais Tom a disparu.** Dis-je ironiquement.

-**Ne le prends pas comme ça Bill.**

-**Je le prends comme je veux, je trouve ça vraiment nul, comment tu peux aller voir ailleurs et me regarder droit dans les yeux après.**

-**Bill, ce que je fais avec ces filles est totalement différent de ce qu'on le vit ensemble. J'ai juste parfois besoin de m'évader, de penser à autres choses, m'amuser mais je n'embrasse que toi et ce geste est sincère. Il m'arrive même parfois de penser à toi. Et puis ça n'arrive pas si souvent ça et tu le sais.**

-**Même te voir jouer ce rôle devant les médias, ça me fait mal, très mal et le pire c'est quand je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi, même si c'est juste pour une soirée, je le supporte de moins en moins.**

-**Tu te prends trop la tête pour si peux te chose.**

-**Parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te faut aller voir ailleurs, alors que moi je n'en ressens pas le besoin, pas avec la vie qu'on mène.**

-**Justement j'en ai besoin à cause de la vie qu'on mène.**

-**Tu mens, Tom.** Je le défiais du regard, le mien était sûr et hargneux. **Tu as toujours été comme ça, bien avant qu'on soit connu.**

-**Cette discussion ne mène à rien, et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi maintenant.**

-**Oui, en plus, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis inquiet pour Tom, je suis venu te chercher pour que tu m'aides à la trouver.**

-**Pas la peine.**

-**Quoi ! Pas la peine. T'es ignoble, comment tu peux faire passer une groupie avant ta propre fille ? Tu me déçois.**

-**Arrête Bill ! Pour qui tu me prends, Tom est avec moi depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu une voix de petite fille appelée Gustav, je me suis levé et l'ai trouvé dans le couloir, errante**

J'étais sans voix, _forcément_. Je me sentais con _forcément_, et je baissais le regard, _forcément _aussi.

-**Tu devrais prévenir Gustav pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète de trop.**

-**Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenu plus tôt ?**

-**Je vous ai cherché et j'ai prévenu l'hôtel pour qu'ils appellent vos chambres mais personne. Maintenant files le prévenir.**

Je pars prévenir Gustav, qui respire un grand coup en apprenant la bonne nouvelle, et qui monte s'excuser auprès de la petite. On monte ensemble, Georg maintenant debout nous rejoint. On frappe à la porte de Tom et c'est la petite qui vient nous ouvrir.

-**Bill.**

-**Hey, comment ça va ? **Je la prends dans mes bras.

-**Bien. Oncle Gusti', oncle Georg.**

-**Désolé Tom, j'aurais dû faire attention.**

-**Arrête Gustav, tu n'y es pour rien,** lui répondis-je.

On rentre tous dans la chambre, Georg s'installe dans un fauteuil au fond de la chambre près de la fenêtre, Gustav sur le meuble de télévision, et avec Tom dans les bras je m'installe sur le lit, Tom finit de se préparer dans la salle de bain. On commence à discuter en se racontant les derniers ragots entendus. Tom revient de la salle de bain. Il regarde durement Gustav. Il ne dira rien, il voudrait mais ne peut pas, Gustav nous aide tellement pendant la tournée, il serait dur de lui reprocher quoique se soit.

Tom s'installe près de la petite et moi, commence à jouer avec elle et rentre dans la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons décident d'aller se préparer.

-**On devrait éviter de confier Tom à Gustav.** Dit Tom en se retournant vers moi.

-**Lèves-toi alors.**

-**Et toi ?**

-**Moi, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il continue à la garder.**

-**Ok, je capitule, j'aime trop mes jours offs.**

-**On est bien d'accord. **Dis-je sèchement.

-**Il n'y avait pas de filles Bill. Il n'y en a pas eu depuis un moment.**

-**Je sais.**

[…

Cet été, direction l'Espagne, pour des vacances bien méritées, enfin des vacances c'est vite dit. On part tous les quatre alors question tranquillité pour des vacances faudra repasser. Petit bungalow sur la Costa Blanca espagnole pour deux semaines de soleil. Tom est restée chez mes parents, tout le monde voulait faire un break, moi y compris, de ce petit phénomène.

[…

Les vacances se passent à merveilles, Tom me manque et je l'appelle presque tout les jours, qu'elle est été présente lors de notre dernière tournée et lors de nos derniers déplacements m'a fait prendre conscience que loin d'elle trop longtemps je perds un certain équilibre dans ma vie. Mais je ne sais si je vais pourvoir continuer à l'avoir tout le temps avec moi.

Les garçons ont emmenés lors instruments, et passe du coup presque toute leur journée à faire de la musique, ils plongent de temps en temps dans la piscine et sortent certains soirs mais je pense pouvoir dire que pendant ces vacances nous venons de poser les bases de notre nouvel album. En pensant à la petite j'ai même écrit quelques paroles, Tom les trouve un peu dramatique et bloque pour ne serait-ce trouver un tout petit début de mélodie. J'ai même écrit le début d'une chanson sur les enfants oubliés, en pensant à la chance qu'à ma fille d'être entourée comme ça.

[…

Nous venons de revenir, tous hyper bronzés. On se pose au studio, et on commence directement une réunion avec notre staff, pour avoir notre emploi du temps des prochains mois, pas une minute à nous.

Après quelques jours de promotion pour annoncer notre retour et la sortie de notre prochain album, je demande à retourner chez mes parents. Un mois que je n'ai pas vu toute la petite famille, les garçons souhaitent aussi rentrer un peu chez eux avant de reprendre.

[…

Un chauffeur nous dépose devant chez nous. J'ouvre en grand la porte et cri.

-**Gordon, maman, Tom, y'a quelqu'un ?**

Personne ne répond, je me retourne vers Tom un peu déçu. Il hausse les épaules, en me sous-entendant qu'il n'y a rien d'anormale à ça. On monte nos affaires quand on entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je cours dans les escaliers.

-**Bill, qu'est ce que j'ai déjà dit, on ne court pas dans les escaliers** Gronda Gordon.

-**Content de te revoir aussi**, répondis-je.

Il sourit, et passe devant, à sa suite je vois maman tenant la main de Tom. Elles ne m'ont pas encore vu.

-**Maman, Tom.**

-**Bill,** s'écria ma mère. **Tom. Contente de vous revoir.**

Je me retourne et effectivement mon frère était arrivé derrière moi. La petite leva la tête et nous regarda. Elle entra dans la maison pendant que ma mère nous embrassait tour à tour et nous posait d'innombrables questions alors qu'on l'avait eu la veille au téléphone. Une voix nous rappela à l'ordre.

-**Bonjour Bill, bonjour Tom.**

On se penche instinctivement tout les deux à sa hauteur, elle enlève son manteau. On la laisse faire, une fois fait, je lui prends son manteau des mains et Tom la tire dans ses bras l'embrassant partout sur le visage, je le rejoins, jusqu'au moment où on l'entend grogner. Tom se relève la petite dans les bras.

-**Hey, mais t'es plus légère que d'habitude.** Remarqua-t-il.

-**Oui, je fais pipi aux toilettes comme les grands. Plus de couches.**

-**C'est bien pti' bout,** répondit-il.

-**Félicitations, grande fille,** souriais-je.

Elle sourit en retour, Gordon appela Tom pour une histoire de guitare et emmenant la petite avec lui dans le salon. Je suivis ma mère dans la cuisine.

-**Ca fait longtemps?** Demandais-je.

-**Non, cet été pendant vos vacances en Espagne. Encore une fois la séparation a été difficile et ...**

-**Elle l'a aussi été pour moi. **La coupais-je.

-**Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je disais juste qu'elle vous en voulait un peu, comme d'habitude. Et tu lui as dit avant de partir que si vous ne l'emmeniez pas avec vous c'est qu'elle était trop petite pour ce genre de vacances. Un matin, juste après que tu l'es appelé, elle vient me trouver dans la salle de bain pour me dire que dorénavant elle sera une grande fille et que pour cela il fallait faire comme Augustin qui lui est dans le groupe des grands à la crèche, il ne faut plus porter de couches. Et que grâce à ça, la prochaine fois vous l'emmènerez. **

-**Et elle y arrive ? Je veux dire comme ça un matin sans même que tu lui en parles, elle a pu jamais fait pipi dans une couche.**

-**Oui, elle l'avait décidé, bien sûr y'a eu quelques accidents. Mais c'est chose faite, Tom est propre et l'a apprit seule. Comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs**

-**Elle est très débrouillarde.**

-**Oui, elle est. **Intervient Gordon derrière nous.

-**Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?**

-**En fait, c'est simple, Tom veux tous faire seule, manger, s'habiller, se laver, apprendre, dès que ta mère s'approche pour l'aider, elle s'en va. Elle ne demande jamais rien, elle observe et reproduit. Elle est pas con comme gamine.**

Je rigolai à la dernière remarque. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ça avec la vie intense qu'on mène ça nous empêche surement de prendre du temps pour apprécier ces petites choses. Je ne veux pas que Tom grandisse trop vite.

[…

Septembre 2007, nous travaillons encore sur notre deuxième album et commençons à nous exporter en France. Si on réussit, c'est toute l'Europe latine qu'on pourra envisager de conquérir. On est constamment en promotion et avec l'album je n'ai pas trop était présent pour Tom ces derniers temps. Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant, nous sommes pris pour tout le mois prochain, et j'ai peur qu'on loupe l'anniversaire de la petite.

[…

Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire est bien sûr on a pas pu être présent j'espère que se sera la première et dernière fois que ça arrive, je me sens tellement mal, mais la maison de disque, les producteurs, notre équipe de manager n'ont pas voulu transiger, des concerts à donner en France, plus la promotion, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Et j'en crève, je me sens mal, j'ai qu'une envie rentrer. On vient de rentrer à l'hôtel, et je me précipite dans ma chambre pour être au calme et l'appeler ce que je n'ai pas pu faire de la journée. On frappe à ma porte et je vous laisse deviner qui c'est.

-**On appelle Tom.**

-**J'étais sur le point de le faire.**

-**Et tu ne comptais pas m'attendre ?**

-**Ce n'est pas comme-ci je ne me doutais pas que tu viendrais.**

-**Ca va toi ?**

-**Non pas trop.**

Je prends le téléphone, compose le numéro de chez mes parents, mes mains trembles, _je me sens tellement coupable_. Je mets en haut parleur.

-**Allo,** ma mère répond.

-**Maman, c'est Bill, Tom est avec moi. Ca va chez vous ?**

-**Oui, tout vas bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tom est près toi.**

-**Oui, mais elle est enfermée dans votre chambre.**

-**Dans notre chambre ?**

-**Oui, à la crèche, pendant son anniversaire, ils ont parlé enfants – animatrices et en gros et pour faire simple, elle vous en veut.**

-**Je m'en doute.**

Je m'en doutais mais de là à réagir aussi mal, c'est vraiment déstabilisant et surtout très culpabilisant. Tom sent que je n'encaisse pas trop bien et s'assoit derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras.

-**Maman, tu peux lui amener le téléphone.** Tom prit la parole.

-**Ok, je vais essayer.**

On l'entendit monter les escaliers, et frapper à la porte.

-**C'est Simone, est-ce que je peux rentrer, j'ai Tom et Bill au téléphone.**

Elle rentre sans attendre de réponse.

-**Les garçons, je suis désolée mais elle dort.**

-**Réveille là doucement, juste le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire,** dis-je d'une voix étouffée.

-**Vraiment ?**

-**Vraiment,** surenchérit Tom.

-**Ok, j'y vais. Tom ma chéri, lèves-toi, ma puce. Elle est réveillée, je lui mets le téléphone à l'oreille.**

-**Merci maman. Joyeux anniversaire, pti'bout.**

-**Joyeux anniversaire Tom.**

Personne ne répond au téléphone, je ravale un sanglot.

-**Maman ?**

-**Oui, j'ai récupéré le téléphone, elle a bien entendu mais vient de se retourner et c'est recouchée. Désolée mes poussins.**

-**Merci maman, bonne soirée, on te rappelle.**

Pendant que Tom raccroche, des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

-**Je veux rentrer.**

-**Je te promets mon ange qu'on va rentrer vite. J'irais parler à David demain.**

Il me tire vers lui, et me couche doucement sur le lit, me serrant dans ses bras, je me laisse aller et déverse mon flot de tristesse et de colère envers moi-même.

[…

On est rentré plus tôt de promotion, je ne me sentais vraiment plus d'attaques même si les réponses toutes faites et les sourires faux, je commence à en avoir l'habitude et à maitriser ça à la perfection. J'ai prévenu ma mère que je voulais faire la surprise à Tom et que j'irais donc la chercher directement à la crèche. J'espère qu'elle nous a pardonné même si vu son caractère ça parait improbable.

Elle m'accompagne, Tom est resté à Hamburg pour régler deux trois trucs. Je suis nerveux et dans la voiture je ne décroche pas un mot. Arrivée à la crèche, je descends de voiture, ma mère ne me suit pas. Ok, j'ai compris, je dois l'affronter toute seule. J'arrive à l'intérieur et la directrice m'accueille.

-**Bonjour Bill, comment vas-tu ?**

Elle a su très vite que j'étais la mère de Tom et c'est toujours permis de me tutoyer vu mon jeune âge.

-**Bien, c'est gentil.**

-**Il est encore un peu tôt, ils sont encore en activité, tu veux aller les observer derrière la vitre avec les autres mamans.**

Elle me le propose parce qu'à défaut de l'embrasser partout pour lui dire au revoir le matin quand je la déposais, quand il m'arrivait parfois de venir la chercher lorsque je finissais plus tôt, j'adorais l'observer discrètement derrière la glace teintée.

-**Oui, pourquoi pas.**

-**Je t'accompagne. **

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeons vers la petite salle d'observation. Trois mamans sont là, pas de père, espèce rare à la sortie des crèches. Je m'avance et regarde à travers la vitre. Ils sont là, un petit groupe de 6 enfants âgés de 18 à 30 mois autour d'une animatrice, assis ou allongés sur le sol ou les banquettes. Elle les fait parler.

-**Vous avez aimé l'histoire que je viens de vous lire ?**

On entend un oui général, un des enfants prend la parole.

-**Par contre, moi, mon papa il n'a pas de barbe comme le père de Pierre.**

-**Moi si, et quand il m'embrasse ça chatouille,** rajoute une petite fille brune.

-**Moi, ma maman, elle a les cheveux marron comme la maman de Pierre.**

-**Pas moi, elle est plus jolie, ma mienne.**

-**Et toi Tom, tes parents, tu nous en parles jamais à quoi il ressemble ? **Tout ce petit monde se retourne vers elle, l'animatrice la fixant.

-**Moi, je sais sa maman elle est brune, je l'ai vu à la télé, c'est un Pd.**

-**Marcus, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

-**Moi, je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire,** répond le plus vieux du groupe.

-**Justement, on ne répète jamais des mots dont on ne connaît pas le sens, et celui qu'a dit Marcus par exemple, il ne faut jamais le répéter c'est une insulte. De plus, Tom n'a jamais répondu à ma question, ils sont comment tes parents, tu n'en parles jamais.**

Elle ne regardait même pas le groupe, elle leur faisait dos. Elle se retourne, les regardant un par un durement.

-**Je sais pas.** Répondit-elle.

-**Quoi, tu ne sais pas, ton papa par exemple, il te ressemble ou non ?**

-**Non.**

-**Tu ne veux pas nous en dire plus Tom.**

-**Peux-pas.**

Elle ne répondit rien de plus, je savais qu'elle commencé à prendre en compte le monde extérieur et que certaines choses serait difficile pour elle, et c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait pas parler librement à cause de notre notoriété et de notre situation familiale plus qu'anormale. Elle avait seulement 2 ans et déjà obligé de mentir. Son visage est triste. L'animatrice se lève et les emmené pour certains aux jeux pour d'autres vers le vestiaire. On se dirige nous aussi vers le vestiaire. La directrice passant devant nous, ouvre la porte, on s'avance. Elle est là en train de s'habiller seule, pendant que les autres mères se précipitent vers leurs rejetons pour les aider. Je m'approche et me mets à sa hauteur pour l'aider à fermer son blouson.

-**Bonjour Tom.**

Elle relève la tête, me regarde, déjà dès la naissance je ne pouvais le supporter et encore aujourd'hui, son regard est si pénétrant. Elle ne sourit pas et se contente de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je la soulève du sol, et la prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener à la voiture quand la directrice m'interpelle.

-**Bill.**

-**Oui,** répondis-je en me retournant.

-**Je voulais vous voir, j'ai envoyé un courrier chez vos parents ne sachant pas où le faire pour vous demandez un entretien. Je ne pense pas que Tom doit rester plus longtemps chez nous et j'aimerai que l'on en parle.**

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

-**Rien de grave mais je préfère qu'on en parle posément, bien sûr tu peux être accompagné par quelqu'un.**

-**Je suis ici cette semaine, mais je repars très vite.**

A ces mots, Tom baissa de nouveau la tête et encore plus bas, entendu que ce soit encore possible.

-**Cette semaine, tu es disponible.**

-**Bien sûr, dès demain se serait parfait.**

-**D'accord, demain 11 heures.**

-**Parfait, bonne fin de journée.**

_Merde._ Je repars vers la voiture avec Tom dans les bras qui se tortille pour me faire comprendre qu'elle préférait marcher. Moins de contact possible, j'ai bien compris. J'ouvre la portière, la hausse pour l'installer dans son siège auto, je pars pour l'attacher mais elle me prend l'attache des mains, elle veut ça aussi le faire seule. Je m'installe près de ma mère.

-**Tu as reçu un courrier de la crèche ?**

-**Oui, à ton nom du coup je ne l'ai pas ouverte.**

-**Merci, j'ai rendez-vous avec la directrice demain pour parler de Tom, tu sais ce qu'elle me veut ?**

-**Je pense savoir.**

-**Vas-y, dis-moi.**

-**Avec Gordon…, on a aussi remarqué que Tom est …, enfin on pense que …**

-**Arrêtes de me faire languir, dis-moi.**

-**Ce n'est rien de grave Bill. Tom est juste à mon avis un peu plus douée que les enfants de son âge, elle parle bien, comprend vite.**

-**C'est pour ça que la directrice n'en veut plus, ce n'est pas un problème de comportement.**

-**Non, Tom est très renfermée et solitaire mais on n'expulse pas encore les enfants de la crèche pour ça.** Me dit-elle en rigolant. **Je pense qu'elle veut que tu l'inscrives à l'école, c'est tout et peut-être voir un spécialiste pour parler de ce qui la gène pour ne pas aller vers les autres, même si ça nous le savons déjà nous.**

-**Hum, hum.**

Je cogite à tout va, je dois assimiler ce flot d'information, et encaisser _encore_. On descend de voiture, je sors Tom qui marche jusqu'à l'entrée. On rentre, chacun vaque à ses occupations. Tom vient d'arriver de Hamburg et me rejoint dans la chambre.

-**Ou est Tom ?**

-**Dans sa chambre, j'ai rendez-vous à la crèche demain, Tom a apparemment un peu d'avance et ils veulent qu'elle quitte la crèche. On doit en discuter demain avec la directrice.**

-**En avance ?**

-**Oui, j'en serais plus demain. Je voulais de parler d'autre chose aussi.**

-**Je t'écoute.**

Il venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et s'apprêtait à partir vers la chambre de Tom. Il s'adossa contre la porte.

-**Je voulais la prendre avec nous, comme sur la tournée. Naturellement**** je sais que ça comporte des contraintes et que c'est peut-être égoïste mais j'y pense de plus en plus. **

-**Je suis de ton avis.**

Il a juste répondu ça, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. _Juste ça._ Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre de Tom. Il se pose à côté d'elle, à terre. Elle le regarde l'air triste. Je m'avance un peu et m'assoit derrière eux sur le lit, les observant. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Tom prit la parole.

-**Je ne vais pas nous excuser même si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Nous n'avons pas pu être là le jour de ton anniversaire et nous comprenons que tu sois triste et que tu nous en veux, mais notre vie est telle qu'elle est et surtout telle qu'on le souhaite. Bien sûr, ne pas te voir nous attriste aussi et nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution mais sache que l'on peut revenir en arrière.**

Elle ne répondait pas, il voulut la prendre dans les bras pour l'emmener en dehors de la chambre mais elle le repoussa. Il la regarda interloqué.

-**Pti'bout**** à deux ans**** tu peux ne pas tout faire toute seule.**

-**Je suis fatiguée. **Répondit-elle simplement.

Il se retourna vers moi. J'ai compris enfin on a comprit, il me sourit, se lève et quitte la chambre. Je m'approche de la petite, et commence à vouloir la déshabiller et la mettre en pyjama, automatiquement elle essaye de se dégager pour commencer à le faire seule. Je m'approche d'elle à genoux, l'embrasse sur la joue, et reprends le déboutonnage de sa chemise, elle me laisse faire. Une fois prête, je récupère sa tétine et son doudou, et me dirige vers la chambre, la petite dans les bras.

Là, je la dépose sur le lit et me déshabille. Elle ne bouge pas. Je m'installe dans le lit deux places sous les couvertures. Sans même me regarder, elle s'installe sous la couette et au lieu de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle se rasseye dans le lit. Tom arrive alors, un biberon dans les mains. Il se déshabille à son tour et nous rejoint. Il lui donne son biberon, elle le prend dans ses petites mains et se lève carrément du dessous de la couette. Elle se met au pied du lit, debout, nous fixant.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tom ?** L'interpelle-je.

Evidemment, elle ne répond pas et continue de nous fixer. On pensait savoir ce qu'elle voulait, _nous retrouver_ mais apparemment on s'était lourdement trompé. Tom se rapproche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge avec lui, l'ignorant totalement. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut et ne comprends en rien la réaction de mon frère à ce moment là.

-**Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

-**Juste parce que nous sommes tes parents et que quoi qu'on fasse ou quoique tu fasses, on reste une famille, ta famille.**

Décidément, ce soir, j'étais complètement largué, et quand elle se dirigea vers nous toujours son biberon en main, s'installa du côté gauche de Tom, posa sa tête sur son torse et me passa son biberon, je décidai de ne plus réfléchir à cet étrange dialogue. Je lui donnais à manger, pendant que Tom nous embrasser tour à tour sur la tête.

[…

Au réveil, elle avait disparu.

La décision de la directrice nous arranger au fond vu que l'on voulait emmener Tom partout avec nous dorénavant. Il a quand même était convenu qu'elle devrait voir quelqu'un, mon pédiatre fera l'affaire, il sait tout et pourra au mieux l'aider.

J'ai réussi à imposer la présence de Tom pour presque tous nos déplacements à la maison de disque et l'équipe de management. Je suis soulagé même si je sais que se sera dur par moment, c'est ce que je veux, comme sur la tournée.

**Xxxxx**

Alors petite confrontation entre Bill et Tom, j'espère que ça vous plait. On avance dans la vie de mon héroïne et je peux juste vous dire que j'ai hâte qu'elle grandisse encore pour avoir le parole, j'ai adoré écrire certaines scènes des prochains chapitres.

Chapitre long, je veux faire plaisir à mes _fidèles _lectrices_ xD_ et surtout me faire pardonner de mon absence. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude il ne me plait pas vraiment, et je comprendrais qu'on se trompe entre les deux Tom.

En fait, j'aime pas du tout ce chapitre quand je vois les autres xD à la prochaine alors, je vous aime et merci pour vos reviews en revenant de vacances ça fait plaisir.


	9. Chapter 8

Aujourd'hui, petit aparté dès le début. Personne n'a vraiment remarqué mais je me suis trompée dans les dates dans le dernier chapitre, donc je rectifie de suite, Tom a eu ses deux ans au moment où Tokio Hotel se fait connaître en France et ça septembre 2006. Dans ce chapitre, elle va donc sur ses trois ans pendant que les jumeaux vont vers leur dix-sept. On est bien d'accord, je suis contente.

**Correction faite par Draya, merci encore, tu m'as sacrément aidé pour ce coup là.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

On repart donc sur les routes début 2007. Cette fois-ci, une tournée européenne. Premiers pas dans le nouveau tourbus, acheté à Nelly Furtado _s'il vous plait,_ sa gamine ayant quand même peinturluré une porte du bus. J'ai bien précisé à la petite qu'un coup comme ça et elle repartait illico chez maman et Gordon. On se ballade à l'intérieur et commençons à prendre possession des lieux. Chacun y va de son commentaire, et on choisit nos couchettes, 4 pour 5. Je vais encore devoir me sacrifier mais cette fois-ci, c'est ma faute, j'avoue.

On a pas mal travaillé les jeux de scène pour cette tournée et on a un vrai décor pour ce show qui va être, je l'espère, grandiose. La playlist est principalement composée de chanson du deuxième album, et pour les interpréter pour la toute première fois sur scène je suis tout simplement mort de peur.

[…

On vient d'arriver à Prague, et on nous emmène directement à la salle pour prendre nos marques et commencer à répéter. On part faire les soundcheck sur scène ; comparé à notre ancienne tournée, les choses ont vraiment pris de l'ampleur, plein de monde en plus, une pression vraiment différente… on nous attend au tournant et j'aimerais vraiment que ça marche correctement mais apparemment tout le monde en a décidé autrement. Ca va, ça vient mais personne n'est vraiment à ce qu'il fait, je retourne pessimiste et attristé dans la loge. J'entends une voix gronder.

-**Tom, ce n'est pas vrai **** Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?**

Je rentre dans la loge, Tom devant moi. Gustav est agenouillé au sol, tenant la petite fermement par les épaules. Il l'a secoue.

-**Réponds !**

-**Doucement Gustav ! Lâches-là ! Tout de suite ! **Tom lui criait à présent dessus.

Je me précipite vers la petite pour voir comment elle va, elle ne pleure pas et se retourne se dirigeant vers la table.

-**Je n'ai pas fini Tom.** Lança Gustav

-**Je crois que si.** Répondit Tom. **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ma fille n'est pas un prunier ****; tu**** ne la secoue pas comme ça.**

-**Ta fille, laisses-moi rire Tom. C'est un peu quand ça t'arrange.**

Ca sent le roussit. Gustav est assez perfectionniste et je pense que la répétition très mauvaise de tout à l'heure en est pour quelque chose pour expliquer sa mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne justifie pas qu'il s'en prenne à la petite bien évidemment.

-**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

Le ton monte et les regards sont remplis de haine, je n'aimerais pas que ça dégénère et Georg n'est même pas là pour les calmer. La petite revient vers eux et attrape le jean de Gustav.

-**Désolée, pas gronder.**

Gustav la regarde, puis bouscule Tom à l'épaule et sort de la pièce.

-**Tu ne dis rien ?**

-**Quoi ? Ca va être de ma faute ****maintenant ? Il**** n'avait pas totalement tord Tom.**

-**Putain, vous me faites tous chier.**

Tom sortit de la pièce à son tour en claquant la porte, je sens que le concert de ce soir va être génial. La petite me regarde esquissant une grimace.

-**C'est rien Tom. Ils sont tout les deux stressés pour ce soir.**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense dans sa petite tête mais ça à l'air de cogiter. Je sors une cigarette pour moi aussi me détendre pendant qu'elle décide de fouiller dans mon sac pour y récupérer des crayons et une feuille de papier.

On aura une deuxième répétition exceptionnellement, les garçons se sont calmés et on remonte sur scène en demandant à être entouré juste de notre staff, Tom est là aussi traînant sur la scène, s'amusant à courir d'une hauteur à l'autre.

-**Attention Tom, tu vas te prendre les pieds dans les fils.**

-**Tu m'aimes encore.** Répondit-elle toutes dents dehors à Gustav.

-**Bien sûr, idiote, désolé pour tout à l'heure.**

Il se remet derrière sa batterie pendant que Tom recommence à courir partout, elle descend par l'avant scène et se promène dans la fosse, tournoyant sur elle-même. Le concert de ce soir sera parfait, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

[…

Le van arrive devant l'hôtel, des centaines de fans sont là à nous attendre, alors qu'il est presque 0h00, je n'en reviens toujours pas de leur persévérance et les admire en voyant la patience et la passion dont elles font preuve à chaque fois. On sort, Saki nous distribue des marqueurs, les fans sont en ligne sur le trottoir en face de l'hôtel et attendent sagement qu'on vienne signer leur poster ou autres trucs.

Tom en tête, suivit de Georg, puis Gustav, et moi terminant la marche. A peine ai-je commencé que quelque chose s'agrippe à ma jambe. Je continue les autographes machinalement, et avance doucement.

-**Tom, va avec Saki, on te rejoint à l'intérieur dans 5 min.**

-**Non.**

-**Non, quoi ? Vas-y !**

-**Non, Saki, il sent pas bon.**

J'entends une fille pouffer, et me rend compte en levant la tête que plusieurs sont carrément mortes de rires. J'arrête les autographes et m'accroupit à la hauteur de Tom.

-**Qu'est ce que je ****t'ai déjà dit ? Il**** y a des choses qui ne se disent pas surtout si ce sont des choses pas très gentilles à propos d'une personne. Et puis tu n'es pas obligée de te coller à lui, je veux juste que tu attendes près de lui.**

-**Non, j'ai pas envie.**

Apparemment, elle est fatiguée et a encore décidé de me faire chier. Je me relève, l'ignorant, de toute façon y'a rien à en faire dans ces cas là. Je continue mes autographes en avançant doucement, toujours un truc accroché à la jambe.

-**Je suis fatiguée.**

-**Moi aussi Tom. Rentre.**

-**Non, à bras.**

-**Hors de question.**

J'avance encore, presque finis mais ne sens plus aucun poids accroché à ma jambe. Je me retourne et la vois assise par terre, boudant. Si Tom voit ça, c'est sûr il va s'énerver et la situation va dégénérer. Je décide de céder.

-**Viens ici.**

Je la prends dans mes bras, repars là où je m'étais arrêté, et fini de signer des autographes, les flashes fusent ce qui attire l'attention de Tom qui lui avait terminé et s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, il me regarde avec un air désapprobateur. Il se dirige discrètement vers nous.

-**Je dors, et je reste dans tes bras, d'accord ?**

Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule, ferme les yeux. Cette petite ne manque pas de ressources et s'applique à jouer la comédie car elle sait pertinemment que si Tom la récupère en plus d'avoir une leçon de moral, ce qu'elle aura de toute façon, il va la recoller par terre.

Au fil de ces dernières années avec le succès du groupe et nos déplacements, nos rôlesenfin nos attitudes envers elle se sont complètement inversées. C'est lui qui est devenu le parent chiant et exigeant et moi le parent cool et sympa. Mais je n'ai pas encore très bien saisis pourquoi.

-**Donne la moi, le temps que tu finisses.**

Je sens ses ongles rentrer dans la chair de mon cou, et sa tête se faire un peu plus pesante sur mon épaule.

-**Non, c'est gentil, j'ai terminé de toute façon.**

Je finis de signer les autographes au plus vite et rentre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Alex, notre manageur est là et comme à son habitude n'apprécie pas du tout l'attitude de la petite et me regarde méchamment. Pour éviter encore un long monologue sur pourquoi je ne devrais pas l'emmener, je file direct vers l'ascenseur, et annonce sans même me retourner :

-**Je monte, je suis fatigué, bonne nuit tout le monde.**

Gustav me rattrape et monte dans l'ascenseur avec moi.

-**Tom et Georg ont décidé de rester un peu en bas, histoire de prendre un dernier verre au bar de l'hôtel.**

-**Ok.**

-**Je récupère la petite demain ?**

-**Non, c'est bon, on filera directement à l'aéroport c'est gentil.**

On arrive.

-**Bonne nuit Bill, bonne nuit Tom.**

-**Bonne nuit oncle Gusti.**

-**Bye Gustav.**

On entre dans la chambre tout les deux, et je la dépose sur le lit.

-**En pyjama, et que ça saute.** Dis-je en rigolant.

-**Oh, je suis trop fatiguée, tu veux bien m'aider.**

Bien sûr, ce qu'elle entend par aider, c'est faire à sa place, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, je ne cède pas que par facilité comme Tom le pense mais aussi car à cet âge, une petite fille devrait déjà être couchée. Une fois en pyjama, je l'emmène dans la salle de bain et elle finit de se brosser les dents pendant que je me démaquille, c'est à ce moment là que Tom fait son apparition.

-**T'es réveillée, toi maintenant ?**

La petite continue de se brosser les dents sans relever la tête de peur de croiser son regard. Mais encore une pique de sa part et je sais qu'elle répliquera. Il ne le fera pas.

-**Tant mieux j'ai commandé au room service un ****dîner pour**** trois.**

Elle ne réplique pas, finit de se brosser les dents et me regarde à travers le miroir.

-**Demain, je vais pas avec oncle Gusti, hein ?**

-**Non**, souriais-je.

Je la prends dans mes bras, et sors de la salle de bain, Tom est sur le balcon en train de fumer une cigarette quand on frappe à la porte. Je dépose la petite sur le lit et pars chercher le chariot. Je souris quand je vois ce qu'il se trouve dessus.

-**A table.**

Tom revient du balcon et regarde la petite.

-**Tu sais, je n'ai pas ****oublié ce que tu as fait dehors, et je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas te comporter comme ça. Je ne suis pas très content. Un parce que tu profites de la situation pour te comporter comme**** un bébé, deux parce tu nous ralentis dans notre travail. De plus, tu as mentit en jouant cette petite comédie.**

Je l'avais bien dit, et elle aussi savait que c'était inévitable, mais elle encaisse, difficilement mais encaisse, on sent qu'elle est au bord des larmes mais comme son père elle est trop fière et donc rien ne sortira, enfin pas ce soir.

-**J'étais fatiguée pour de vrai.** Dit-elle doucement.

-**Ce n'est pas une raison, quand on te dit ****d'attendre avec**** Saki, tu attends avec Saki, un ordre reste un ordre. Compris ? **Le ton de sa voix se fait un peu plus dur.

-**Hum, hum.**

Tom se dirige vers le plateau repas, part l'installer sur la table basse au pied du sofa, et allume la télé. Il se retourne vers nous.

-**Vous venez manger ?**

Je commence à me diriger vers le canapé, m'assois, et Tom me rejoint tête toujours baissée et lance dans un faible murmure.

-**J'ai pas faim.**

Comment énerver son père en trois leçons ? Ce n'est pas possible, cette gosse a prit des cours. Tom la regarde, elle ne relève toujours pas la tête.

-**Viens t'asseoir quand même pour essayer de manger un petit quelque chose, on ne se couche pas le ventre vide. **

Elle se dirige vers le canapé, piteusement, je commence à vouloir intervenir, quand Tom la saisit sous les aisselles et la pose sur ses genoux. Je me recale dans le canapé et prends une part de pizza.

-**Pti' bout, une part.**

-**Je suis trop fatiguée.**

-**Qu'est ce que j'ai dis, on ne se couche pas le ventre vide.**

Elle commence à chouiner.

-**Je crois qu'elle est réellement crevée, Tom.**

-**Je le sais bien.**

Il sait que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas un reproche mais juste le signal de prendre la partie cachée du plateau. Il se penche alors vers celui-ci et se saisit d'un biberon caché sous une serviette. On essaye toujours de lui faire manger quelque chose de solide mais parfois comme ce soir quand la fatigue l'emporte ou quand elle est trop nerveuse, on lui donne encore un biberon de bouilli. Instinctivement, elle se cale sur le torse de Tom prêt de son épaule, étire ses jambes sur le canapé et commence à fermer les yeux, ce soir elle ne tiendra même pas son biberon. Tom commence à lui donner son biberon pendant que je lui tends une part de pizza à la bouche. On finit de manger ainsi, Tom faisant manger la petite, et moi faisant manger Tom.

On l'installe dans son lit et nous rejoignons le notre. Epuisés nous aussi de cette journée de promotion.

[…

On se lève, Tom ne m'a pas reparlé de ce qu'a dit Gustav hier même si je sais que ça l'a profondément touché. Même si Gustav n'avait pas totalement tord, ce n'est pas ce que je pense enfin si, il m'arrive de le penser mais juste quand je lui en veux. Je sais qu'il aime Tom, il l'a aimé de suite, lui.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Court mais juste elle, juste deux scènes, vous avez le droit de crier et de vous révolter xD J'essaye de faire un truc pour la prochaine fois qui soit peut-être plus en raccord avec ce que je fais d'habitude. Le chapitre prochain bientôt du coup.


	10. Chapter 9

**Correction et relecture par** DRAYA FELTON

-Veilleuse de nuit : Alice

-Empêcheuse de tourner en rond : Estelle

Xxxxx

Sonnerie retentissante, réveil. Aujourd'hui, concert et promotion quelque part en Europe. Je me lève un peu au radar avant de me glisser sous une bonne douche chaude qui me sort de ma léthargie doucement. Une fois sorti, je suis d'attaque, mes affaires sont prêtes depuis la veille, j'essaye de prévoir ces choses là lors des tournées pour éviter les imprévus de dernières minutes, toujours fâcheux. Habillé, je me poste devant la glace pour commencer à me lisser les cheveux, et faire une première séance maquillage. La petite arrive, le sourire aux lèvres et s'installe près de moi par terre, sa tétine toujours à la bouche, portant un vieux tee-shirt à moi. Elle commence à fouiller dans ma trousse où je range tous mes bijoux. Elle passe au fur et à mesure les colliers autour de son cou et fait de même avec les bracelets. Je continue de me lisser les cheveux pendants ce temps, la guettant d'un œil. Et fort heureusement. Elle commence à se mettre du gloss partout sur le visage essayant sûrement de retracer le contour de ses lèvres.

-**Tom, non, arrête. Donnes-moi ça !**

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux, se lève et me tend le gloss. Pendant que je range ça dans ma trousse de maquillage, je me demande encore comment il a fait pour atterrir avec mes bijoux, je suis vraiment tête en l'air des fois Tom s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-**Je pourrais en avoir**

-**Si tu veux, je t'en mettrais tout à l'heure dans la loge. Mais il faut d'abord se préparer, allez ouste file t'habiller.**

-**Hum, hum.**

Elle commence à enlever les colliers et les bracelets, pendant que je reprends mon activité de lissage de cheveux frisottant.

-**Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

-**Je fais quoi ?**

-**Ca.** Dit-elle en me montrant d'un signe de tête.

-**Ah ça ! Je lisse mes cheveux pour éviter qu'ils frisent. Georg aussi le fait.**

-**Oui mais lui, il se maquille pas.**

C'est un reproche ? Je me retourne vers elle, la fixant mais rien ne laisse paraître qu'elle est énervée ou un quelconque autre sentiment. C'est peut-être juste une remarque comme ça, sans but précis. A quoi peut bien penser un enfant à cet âge de toute façon ? Même précoce, leur vision du monde ne doit pas être la même que la nôtre, nan ?

-**C'est vrai.**

-**Pourquoi tu te maquilles ?**

-**Juste parce que ça me plait.**

Elle me dévisage, et sourit.

-**T'es belle.**

-**Beau,** rigolais-je.

C'est vrai que Tom m'a toujours considéré comme sa mère, et elle a à fortiori, raison. Mais qui induit mère, induit sexe féminin et même si mes traits sont assez fins et que je joue sur ce look ambiguë, aux yeux des autres je suis un garçon. Je ne me pose pas trop la question sur ce que je suis exactement, je suis Bill et c'est déjà bien assez. Mais je comprends que Tom n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses.

-**Je suis un garçon. Gustav est un prénom de garçon, c'est un garçon, Simone est un prénom de fille, c'est une fille et Bill est un prénom de garçon…**

-**Et Tom**

D'accord exemple stupide, je voulais juste essayer de gagner du temps et repousser cette conversation à plus tard en espérant que le truc des prénoms marche mais forcément ne faisant pas pareil que tout le monde encore une fois, ma fille porte un nom de garçon.

-**Oui, mais pour toi c'est différent, ton prénom n'est pas juste un prénom.**

Je m'embrouille. Alors forcément on tombe enceinte, s'en est même risible à quel point c'est facile, on accouche en nous ayant quand même préparé un minimum mais alors après, pour les vingt années à venir, on galère et là sans aucun mode d'emploi.

-**C'est celui de Tom.** Répond t-elle.

-**Oui, mais maintenant c'est aussi le tien.**

-**On partage, comme les gâteaux quand y'en a pas assez pour nous deux ?**

Alors, c'est définitif ; j'ai souvent du mal à comprendre cet enfant mais là, je suis complètement à la masse.

-**Oui, si tu veux,** répondis-je pour faire court et simple. **Tu vas t'habiller maintenant.**

Elle me sourit et partit dans la chambre. Soulagement. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ça auparavant, elle nous appelle par nos prénoms la plupart du temps et lorsqu'elle emploi Bill, elle utilise toujours après le masculin. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas trop d'erreur possible même si il lui arrive de m'appeler maman à l'occasion. Il faudrait que j'en parle à ma mère ce soir, il serait peut-être vraiment temps que Tom aille voir le pédiatre psychologue.

-**Bill, tu te maquilles pour Tom ?**

Hein ? Tom vient de revenir ses affaires à la main, s'approche de moi et me les tend. J'arrête ce que je fais pour les récupérer, m'agenouille à sa hauteur et commence à la déshabiller et à l'habiller.

-**Non pour moi.**

-**Tu veux pas qu'il te trouve beau.** Insiste t-elle sur le dernier mot en souriant.

-**Si mais …**

-**Pour qu'il dorme avec nous tout le temps.**

Je m'arrête trente secondes, je ne bouge plus, elle me fixe, je la fixe, pour une fois j'ai très bien compris où elle voulait en venir, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et mon ventre se tord. Cette histoire commence à me peser, je pensais qu'elle ne s'apercevrait de rien même si le lendemain de ces soirs là je suis toujours un peu déprimé j'essaye de ne pas trop le faire paraître mais apparemment j'ai échoué.

-**C'est compliqué et ça serait trop long à expliquer.**

-**Explique même en long.**

Je l'embrasse sur le front et continue à l'habiller.

-**Tom a parfois besoin de dormir seul dans sa chambre pour mieux jouer de la guitare le lendemain pendant les concerts. C'est rien.**

C'est comme lorsqu'on est prit en faute et qu'on veut à tout prix s'en sortir, les idées pour sauver sa peau, les mensonges viennent tout seuls.

-**Tu mens.**

Bon, apparemment elle sera plus difficile à berner que ces millions de fans, journalistes, présentateurs, gens du milieu, connaissances, amis, membres de la famille, que j'ai l'habitude de mener en bateau à ma guise.

-**Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.**

Le déni, y'a qu'ça de vrai. Elle ne sait rien, elle ne voit rien. Elle ne pourra pas me contrecarrer.

-**La fille, la vraie**

-**Quoi ?!?!** Le ton de ma voix était beaucoup plus élevé que je ne le voulais.

Elle baisse la tête, elle doit penser que je la gronde.

-**Tom, de quoi tu parles ?** J'ai radoucit ma voix.

-**Tom dort pas avec nous pour être avec la fille aux cheveux jaunes.**

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, en repensant à la soirée d'hier soir.

-**Déjà ce n'est pas une fille en particulier, c'est n'importe quelle fille et …**

Qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je parle à ma fille en ce moment. Bill, on se reprend. Pendant que ma tête essaye de résonner correctement et de trier mes idées aux claires. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et qui voit-on apparaître un sourire Colgate accroché au visage ? Tom.

-**Salut vous deux !**

-**Tu tombes bien toi, expliques à ta fille pourquoi tu dors avec n'importe quelle pétasse de passage plutôt qu'avec nous.**

Je me relève direct et quitte la chambre en oubliant pas de claquer la porte en partant. Abruti ! Je passe par les cuisines, et part fumer une clope avec le cuisiner de l'hôtel pour décompresser.

La colère a du mal à redescendre. Le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas vraiment le bon jour pour faire un caprice ; on a milles interviews à donner, et un concert en fin de soirée. Je remonte dans la chambre pour récupérer mes affaires, David m'intercepte et me signale qu'il ne me reste que 15 minutes pour me préparer.

Arrivé là haut, j'ouvre la porte. Tom et la petite sont là, habillés, coiffés et visiblement prêt à partir. Il me regarde de ses yeux sombres.

-**Je peux te parler trente secondes ?**

-**Pas vraiment envie…**

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape le bras et me tire dans la salle de bain. Refermant la porte derrière lui.

-**Je ne te laisse pas le choix.**

-**Lâches-moi Tom, tu me fais mal.**

-**Ecoutes-moi au lieu de geindre tout le temps.**

Je viens de me retourner vivement et de lui en coller une, pour parler ouvertement. Il me regarde, j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je crois qu'il vient de me pousser à bout. Je veux bien encaisser mais j'ai mes limites. Ce petit jeu a assez duré, il va falloir qu'il fasse un effort.

-**Putain Bill !**

-**Ne crie pas, la petite est juste à côté.**

-**Connard.**

-**Quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt toi qui a le mauvais rôle là dedans ?**

-**Bill mais putain combien de fois je vais devoir te l'expliquer, ces filles ne représentent rien pour moi, et puis je n'avais pas été avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. C'était une erreur hier soir, une putain d'erreur**

-**Je dois fermer les yeux, c'est ça ?**

-**Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Hier soir après le concert, à cette soirée, je me suis senti seul.**

-**Ca va être ma faute maintenant.**

-**Arrête, je n'ai pas dis ça, je me sentais seul, j'ai beaucoup bu, et surtout très vite, elle était là, tu n'y étais pas, je ne vous ai même pas vu lorsque je suis rentrée à l'hôtel, j'étais complètement ivre et crois-moi ou non je venais m'excuser ce matin et tout te dire, je ne savais pas que Tom m'avait vu. Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Mais je te jure que sans vous je ne suis rien. Encore une fois je suis désolé.**

-**J'en ai marre Tom, de devoir toujours te pardonner. Tu me fais mal à agir ainsi et j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous.**

-**Ne dis pas ça, je te promets que je fais des efforts.**

-**J'ai besoin de toi, on a besoin de toi.**

-**Je sais, je sais.**

Il se rapproche doucement de moi, toujours en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Je suis nul, il me traite comme une merde et moi comme d'habitude je laisse faire. Je voudrais tellement le haïr pour ce qu'il est, ce qu'il fait mais comme pour elle, ça ne marche pas. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour leur résister et je m'en veux. Mais je ne suis plus seul à présent ; si avant ça n'affectait que moi, à l'heure actuelle ce n'est plus le cas. Je me recule de quelques pas.

-**Tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais à Tom ? Tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça, plus maintenant. Il est trop tard. C'est fini pour le moment. Tu réintègres ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui. **Mon ton est ferme et intransigeant.

-**Bill.**

J'entends un sanglot dans sa voix et si hier ça m'aurait fait craquer, aujourd'hui je trouve ça lamentable ; on récolte ce que l'on sème.

-**Je l'expliquerais à Tom si tu veux. Bien sûr, si certains soirs tu préfères qu'elle dorme avec toi, ça ne me dérange pas. **

-**Tu es sûr de ta décision ?**

Son regard est dur, le Tom que je connais bien vient de refaire surface.

-**Hum, hum. C'est mieux comme ça pour le moment.**

Il ne dit rien mais je ressens toutes ces vibrations autour de lui. Il est en colère contre lui-même et je sais que si maintenant il a mal, il commencera peut-être à prendre conscience qu'il a été trop loin ces dernières années à jouer ce petit jeu.

-**On lui explique ensemble et aucun ne démonte l'autre par derrière.**

-**C'est vachement mon genre.** Dis-je en haussant les sourcils vers le ciel.

On sort de la chambre et Tom est là, assise sur le rebord du lit, regardant par la fenêtre, l'air absente.

-**P'ti bout.**

Elle retourne la tête. On s'approche devant elle et nous agenouillons chacun de notre côté. Tom prend la parole.

-**Bill et moi avons beaucoup discuté, et on pense qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde que l'on se sépare un moment.**

-**Je vais avoir une nouvelle maman ?**

-**Non,** lui souris-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-**Bill et moi restons tes parents, et on s'occupera de toi comme avant, on continuera à vivre ensemble aussi, on ne va juste plus dormir ensemble et faire des trucs d'amoureux. Tu pourras bien sûr dormir dans n'importe quelle chambre.**

-**Plus de bisous d'amour.**

-**Que pour toi pour le moment,** lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

-**Ca ne change strictement rien à l'amour que l'on a pour toi, j'espère que tu le comprends ça.** Rajouta Tom.

-**Oui.**

Elle étire ses bras, et les passe derrière notre tête à tout les deux. On se rapproche pour lui donner un gros câlin. J'espère encore une fois avoir prit la bonne décision, bien qu'elle va certainement être dur à tenir, je le sais, je le sens. Je ne céderais pas, je ne dois pas.

On descend pour une journée chargée, comme toutes les autres qui suivent. La petite sur une hanche, marqueur dans l'autre main, casquette, lunette de soleil et faux sourires au rendez-vous ; la vie n'attend pas.

La tournée se passe ainsi ; toutes les journées sont de vrais calvaires. Il faut constamment que je mette des barrières avec mon frère ; lui au contraire pousse chaque jour un peu plus, un jour il essaye de m'avoir par les sentiments, un autre par le sexe. Il me chauffe à longueur de journées comme d'habitude, mais là, quand on se retrouve seul le soir dans sa chambre d'hôtel, c'est dur de ne pas céder. Il n'y aura pas eu d'autres filles pendant cette tournée. On rentre finalement chez nous à Hamburg avant d'aller passer quelques jours chez nos parents. Là, tout va encore être à faire … ou non.

**Xxxxxxx**

Pas très satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres, je vous offre ça, mais me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai trop le trac de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	11. Chapter 10

**Nda :** Les dialogues de Tom enfant peuvent paraître surréalistes mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Merci à Draya pour la relecture de certaines parties xD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On est rentré de cette tournée, et à mon plus grand malheur, on a à peine le temps de se reposer que l'on repart en promotion un peu partout en Europe. Tom restera chez mes parents en attendant ; il faut qu'elle aussi se repose de la pression et du rythme effréné qu'elle a subit pendant notre tournée.

[…

De retour en France, où on passe le plus clair de notre temps maintenant pour participer à un festival regroupant toutes sortes de musiques situé en Bretagne dans l'est de la France. On a récupéré Tom chez mes parents car des deux côtés ça clachait constamment. Tom ne veut décidemment pas obéir à ma mère et ma mère trouve qu'elle est trop vieille pour passer son temps à lui courir après. Ma mère qui m'a fait une vie d'enfer au début pour élever Tom à ma place ne veut plus. La vie n'est jamais exactement comme on le souhaite et les avis au fil des années sont bien changeants.

On arrive en Bretagne, et nous nous installons dans le petit hôtel du village le plus proche du lieu du festival. La petite a décidé de dormir avec Tom cette fois-ci. Le concert n'est qu'à 19 heures ce soir mais le temps de répéter et de prendre nos marques, nous devons être sur les lieux dans la matinée.

Gustav m'appelle pour me dire de descendre et je me dirige vers la chambre de Tom pour le prévenir quand j'intercepte une conversation entre lui et la petite.

-**On redort quand à trois ?**

-**Ce ne dépend pas de moi.** Répond-il. Il ne manque pas de culot quand même. **Enfin si**…** Enfin je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué.**

-**T'as fait une bêtise. Tu dois dire **«** Pardon. Je recommence plus. **»** Je fais ça moi quand je fais une grosse bêtise et maman me fait toujours un bisou après.**

-**Oui.** Pouffa-t-il. **J'aimerais que se soit si simple.**

-**T'aime plus Bill ?**

-**Bien sûr que si.**

-**Lui oui. Je sais.**

-**Tu le sais ? Et comment ?**

-**Je sais.**

-**Tu m'en veux ?**

Silence.

-**Je veux dire, tu m'en veux qu'on ne dorme plus tout les trois **?

-**Comprend pas.**

-**Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, pti'bout, on descend, il doit sûrement être l'heure d'aller répéter.**

Je descends en courant les escaliers, essaye de reprendre mon souffle et retrouve tout le monde dans le salon de l'hôtel.

-**T'as prévenu Tom ?**

-**Je n'ai pas eu le temps mais il doit arriver.**

[…

Quelle chaleur, j'espère qu'il fera moins chaud sur le champ de mars à Paris le 14 qu'aujourd'hui. Le concert était génial, on était loin du gros show du Zimmer 483 Tour mais le public était si enthousiaste… vraiment très bon.

[…

Revenir pour repartir. Fête nationale française aujourd'hui, petite prestation devant des millions de personne. On vient de rentrer à l'hôtel et nous sommes tous dans la grande suite pour regarder le feu d'artifice du balcon.

Pendant ces vacances d'été, quelques personnes du staff, on récupéré leurs neveux ou nièces pour les faire voyager. Tom se retrouve donc en charmante compagnie. Ils sont seulement trois avec elle mais sont intenables ce soir, et la chaleur n'arrange rien. Le petit Marc courait partout dans la chambre, suspendant en l'air un quelconque jouet, Xavier lui courait après, Tom restait dans son coin, ne relevant même pas la tête face à tout ce raffut. Elle avait l'air fatiguée de sa journée avec ces deux petits monstres.

-**Venez, venez**, cria Gustav du balcon, **ça va commencer**.

-**Quoi ?** Demanda Marc

-**Le feu d'artifice,** répondit David.

Tous se dirigèrent vers le balcon. La petite se leva ; je la suivis et m'adossais sur la rambarde. Les premiers feux éclatèrent bruyamment dans le ciel. Marc courut vers l'intérieur quand à Xavier, il se réfugia dans les pattes de Saki. David revient avec Marc dans les bras quand retentit un deuxième coup. Celui-ci plongea sa tête dans le cou de son oncle et se boucha les oreilles. Je me retournais pour voir où était la petite. Pas besoin, elle était juste à côté de moi, tenant la main de Tom, je la regarde.

-**De gros bébés.** Dit-elle en riant.

-**C'est pas vrai,** répliqua Xavier en sursautant au troisième coup de tonnerre.

-**Si c'est vrai.**

-**Tu triches, t'as ton papa.**

-**Quoi ?** Cette fois-ci, c'est Tom qui réplique en regardant la petite sévèrement. **Pti'bout, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.**

La petite avait apparemment avoué aux gamins qui était son père et si elle commence à tout cracher maintenant, les rumeurs allaient bientôt naître de partout, et la situation allait être impossible à gérer. Une fois le feu d'artifice fini, tout le monde regagna sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir, les trois petits seraient gardés par un membre de l'équipe. On emmena la petite dans ma chambre, Tom étant déjà prêt, contrairement à moi, pour la mettre en pyjama et surtout lui parler.

-**Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit Tom ?**

-**J'ai pas fait exprès.**

-Encore heureux.

-**Tom, t'énerves pas**. Je me retourne vers la petite. **Il faut juste que tu promettes que tu ne recommenceras plus.**

-**C'est nul.**

-**Pardon ?** Tom prit la parole.

-**Faire ça.**

-**C'est peut-être injuste mais** c'est** nécessaire, je t'assure**. Rajoutais-je.

Elle me regardait mais ne me paraissait pas convaincue. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne refera pas l'erreur même si je comprends parfaitement combien ça doit être dur pour elle de gérer toutes ces choses là. En pyjama, on l'emmène dans la grande suite où elle dormira avec les garçons.

On rentre vers 4h00 du matin, et Tom insiste pour passer voir si la petite dort bien. On entend des bruits venant de la chambre. On entre ; la lumière est allumée.

-**Maman, papa.** La petite court vers nous, Tom la prend dans ses bras.

-**Qu'est ce qui se passe, nom de Dieu ?** Je regardais David avec insistance.

-**Rien, c'est rien. Xavier a fait un cauchemar ; **il s'est** réveillé dans la nuit et a réussi à faire peur aux deux autres.**

-**Je veux pas dormir ici. S'te plait papa. **

-OK** ; personne ne va dormir seul, on va rester avec vous cette nuit. **Dit Tom pendant que je me rapprochais de lui et la petite pour lui caresser la joue et la rassurer.

-**Tu vois que c'est vraiment mon papa et qu'il a pas peur**. Ajouta Tom en regardant Xavier.

Tom sourit à cette remarque, je crois que son appréhension sur le fait qu'elle lui en veuille et qu'elle le tienne pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement vient de s'envoler avec cette dernière réplique. Je suis content pour eux ; je n'aurais pas voulu que leur lien sans trouve changé à cause de ça.

[…

Cet été, direction les Etats-Unis et en famille cette fois-ci. La petite était surexcitée dans l'avion à l'idée de passer ses premières vacances avec nous. Pendant les sept heures de vol, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler, de parler. Soulante. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de l'emmener tout compte fait.

On descend de l'avion et foulons pour la première fois le sol américain. Après avoir récupéré nos bagages, nous filons à l'hôtel pour ressortir aussitôt visiter New-York, on aura peut-être pas l'occasion de le faire deux fois. Tom monte dans sa poussette et c'est Georg qui conduit. On échappe à l'accident par deux fois.

-**Georg, arrête !**

-**Tu veux plus que je te pousse ?**

-**Non.**

Tout le monde rit et je reprends les rênes. Cette ville est immense, après avoir marché quelques heures, on se pose ensemble dans Central Park près des balançoires. La petite s'y précipite, Tom la suit, l'installe et commence à pousser.

-**Plus haut, plus haut.**

-**Tu vas t'envoler si je continue.**

-**Veux.**

-**T'envoler.**

-**Une balançoire.**

-**On verra si t'es sage, peut-être pour ton anniversaire.**

[…

Une semaine, qu'est ce que ça passe vite, à peine le temps de défaire nos bagages. J'aimerais rester ici pour toujours, quelle tranquillité. Personne ne nous connaît, personne ne nous juge, je peux être avec Tom et la petite sans craindre quoi ce soit. Aucun planning, aucun cri, si quelques uns pour être exact ceux de Tom. Je crois qu'elle vient de faire sa première vraie colère. C'était humiliant, et je dois vous avouer que je l'ai abandonné sur place. On était tout les trois au fast-food, et Tom avait décidé de prendre du coca alors qu'elle déteste ça. Quand elle s'est aperçue qu'on avait changé sa commande et qu'elle buvait du jus d'orange, elle est rentrée dans une colère folle, et s'est mise à trépigner sur sa chaise. Impossible de la calmer, elle ne nous écoutait pas et continuait à crier. Tout le monde nous regardait, je savais plus où me mettre, je suis parti aux toilettes en espérant que lorsque je reviendrais elle serait calmée. Tom a du m'en vouloir de le laisser seul comme ça. Ressorti quelques minutes après, ils n'étaient plus là mais j'entendais encore ses cris. Sur le trottoir, Tom l'avait ficelé dans sa poussette.

-**On rentre**. Me dit-il.

-**Je vous suis.** Répondis-je en faisant des petits pas pour ne pas trop les rattraper.

Quel monstre cet enfant. Elle est géniale quand elle veut mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut être pénible parfois. Si elle ne touche pas à mon maquillage, elle s'en prend à mes vêtements, au pire elle touche à la guitare de Tom, tire les cheveux de Georg, désobéit à Gustav. A bientôt trois ans, elle devient plus encombrante chaque jour.

Elle rentre à l'école en septembre, et restera donc chez mes parents. Ce qui m'arrange vu tout les nouveaux trucs que l'on a géré avec cet album en anglais et ces nouveaux pays latins qui souhaitent aussi avoir leur part du gâteau.

[…

Noël. On part dans nos familles. Je suis heureux de retrouver tout le monde. La petite nous a suivit quelques fois, surtout pour nos promotions nationales mais pour ce qui est des autres pays et de nos dates de concert françaises pas une seule fois, elle est venue avec nous. Et tant mieux ; trop de choses à gérer : nouveau clip, l'annulation des concerts, promotion, etc. Nous avons quand même réussi à être présent pour son anniversaire, ma mère trouve qu'elle s'est assagit, peut-être le rythme de l'école. Je suis content de la retrouver.

On part la récupérer chez nos parents. Tom est tout fou de sortir sa nouvelle voiture. Il vient d'avoir le permis, et s'est offert une Cadillac Escalade, une sorte de gros 4x4 noir, brillant et tape à l'œil. Conséquence : on fait le voyage Hambourg – Loistche en voiture.

On arrive dans la nuit du 23. On part se coucher directement. On fait l'effort de dormir dans la chambre de Tom pour ne pas réveiller la petite mais chacun de son côté dos à dos. Au petit matin, je sens quelque chose me sauter dessus.

-**Tom, descends de là**… ma voix est encore endormie.

-**C'est noël, c'est noël** ! Crie-t-elle a tut tête.

-**Hum, hum, c'est ce soir**, rectifiais-je.

Je pense qu'elle a abandonné l'idée de nous lever. Je n'entends plus de bruit mais le répit est de courte durée. Je sens quelque chose tirer sur la couette. J'ouvre un œil et la voit se glisser entre nous.

-**Tom.**

-**J'attends.**

Trop fatigué pour protester ou encore me lever, je me rendors doucement. J'ouvre les yeux, regarde le réveil et constate qu'il est déjà 11h00. Je me retourne, la petite endormie à côté de moi, Tom nous tournant le dos. Je me lève et descends. Ma mère est dans la cuisine, déjà en train de préparer quelque chose.

-**Bonjour Maman.**

-**Salut Poussin, bien **dormi

-**Très bien.**

-N'oublies** pas que nous fêtons le réveillon chez ton oncle Karl avec tout le monde, il faut que **vous soyez tous** prêt pour 17h00 avec **vos** affaires, le temps de faire la route.**

-**Je vais m'en occuper**.T**u sais comment ça va se passer là-bas ?**

-**Non, et moi aussi j'angoisse de faire ça chez lui et sa femme.**

-**Rebecca.**

Juste à l'évocation de son nom, on rigole ma mère et moi. Cette femme est cinglée, vraiment frappée.

17h00, tout le monde a réussi à être prêt dans les temps. Gordon et ma mère filent devant récupérer mes grands-parents, Tom, la petite et moi partons avec sa voiture directement là-bas.

On arrive chez mon oncle et ma tante, et à peine la voiture est-elle garée que trois-quatre personnes sortent en courant. Tom est endormie dans son siège auto. A peine descendue de voiture, les embrassades commencent. Tom prend la petite dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers l'intérieur. Elle laisse sa tête enfouit dans son cou pour émerger doucement. A l'intérieur se trouve toute la petite famille. La table est déjà dressée et la salle à manger est décorée aux couleurs de Noël. On avance au milieu de celle-ci en continuant à saluer tout le monde et commençons à discuter, moi plus particulièrement avec ma tante Isabel. Elle est plus jeune que ma mère et à une fille du même âge que la mienne, Carla. Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle, elle est vraiment cool. On sert l'apéritif et tous les enfants arrivent. Rebecca, la femme de mon oncle, se dirige vers Tom et la petite.

-**Tu devrais la laisser avec les autres enfants, tu te souviens il y a une salle de jeu en bas, c'est là **qu'ils** vont passer toute leur soirée.**

-**Oui, je le ferais quand elle en aura envie, merci.**

Elle se retourne en grimaçant. Après quelques heures à bavarder, on passe à table. Les adultes sont à une table, les enfants sont à une autre. Carla ne mange pas encore très bien seule et ça fait rire tout le monde. Les enfants retournent jouer pendant cet interminable repas. Il est déjà 23h00 et nous commençons seulement le plat principal. La petite s'approche doucement de moi et tire sur mon bras. J'ai à peine le temps de retourner ma tête vers elle que Tom assit à côté de moi la prend dans ses bras et la pose sur ses genoux. Je me penche vers elle.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Murmurais-je.

-**Je peux avoir ma tétine ?**

Rebecca, qui avait bien évidemment tendu l'oreille et écouté notre conversation, se permit d'intervenir.

-**A son âge, elle en est encore là !**

Tom s'apprêta à répondre mais je le regarde pour l'en dissuader ; ça ne ferait qu'empirer nos relations déjà houleuses avec elle si en plus on lui répondait. La petite est quand à elle blessée par cette remarque, elle redescend des genoux de Tom et repart dans la salle de jeux.

Juste avant le dessert, vers 1h30, je file voir ce qui se passe chez les enfants, personne dans la salle de jeu. J'arrive dans le salon, tous les enfants sont là, avachis sur le canapé ou par terre sur des coussins. Tom somnole à côté de Clara endormit. J'ouvre un peu plus la porte et Tom m'aperçoit.

-**Je voudrais aller me coucher mais pas toute seule**

-**Viens avec moi.**

Elle me tend juste les bras, je me dirige vers elle, la soulève et l'emmène dans la salle à manger.

-**Tata, ta fille est endormie devant la télévision si tu veux la coucher.**

Je me réinstalle sur ma chaise la petite toujours sur les genoux, encore avec le regard désapprobateur de Rebecca.

-**On est à table !** Ajouta-t-elle.

-**Je sais.**

-**Ce n'est pas sa place si elle ne mange pas.**

Je ne m'énerve pas, Tom si de toute évidence, il me prend la petite des bras.

-**Je vais me coucher**, annonça-t-il. **Toujours dans la chambre de Lucas ?**

Mon oncle prit la parole.

-**Oui, toujours. Vous dormez tout les trois, ça ne vous dérange pas ?**

-**Non, c'est bon.**

Je suivis mes Toms jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

-**Quelle conne !** Le ton de Tom était un peu fort et empreint d'un certain agacement.

-**Tom, calmes-toi, cette bonne femme a toujours était comme ça, souviens-toi comment elle reprochait à maman son manque de fermeté avec nous. Elle a des idées bien carrées sur l'éducation des enfants et n'en démord pas.**

Dans la chambre, deux lits jumeaux. La petite est toujours dans les bras de Tom, il la dépose sur le lit du bas où elle s'assoit. Sur le sol un matelas, lui étant sûrement destiné.

-**Tom mets- toi en pyjama**. Dis-je en me démaquillant.

Une fois tout le monde prêt, Tom se dirigea vers la porte et tira le bureau devant. La petite et moi le regardons, perplexes.

-**Vivons heureux, vivons cachés ! Maintenant, tout le monde au lit, demain c'est noël, il faudra être en forme pour ouvrir **tous** ces cadeaux.**

La petite fouillait dans mon sac en grognant.

-**C'est le bazar là-dedans,** dit-elle.

Elle jetait à présent mes affaires par terre, tout y passait : mon lecteur mp3, mon maquillage, mon portable, mes cigarettes. Tom, amusé, se coucha dans le lit du bas. Je m'approche de la petite, me positionne derrière elle et commence à l'aider à retourner le sac.

-**J'ai trouvé !** Dit-elle fièrement.

Elle avala sa tétine. Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers le matelas au sol.

-**Je veux pas dormir toute seule, pas ici.**

-**Tu ne crains rien, on est barricadé.** Lui répondis-je. **Si vraiment tu as peur, tu peux dormir avec l'un de nous.**

Tom se leva, saisit le matelas sur lequel il dormait, il le posa à côté de celui qui était au sol, les rapprochant pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Il a fait beaucoup d'effort ces deniers temps, pas une fille en plus de 6 mois et des excuses incessantes. De plus, c'est noël. La belle excuse… En fait j'en ai envie, c'est tout, vraiment envie mais je ne céderais pas comme ça, je les rejoins sur le matelas et la petite reste entre nous un énorme sourire collé au visage. Elle se positionna comme à son habitude du côté de Tom, la tête sur son torse. Mais cette position ne lui plait pas, elle me fait dos. Elle se retourne, je lui souris, et d'un coup, elle bascule de l'autre côté de Tom, se réinstalle sur lui, la tête sur son torse et me fait face. Elle me regarde de ses yeux perçants avec ce regard bien à elle, si profond.

Je me rapproche un peu d'eux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, me laisser aller dans ses bras et être avec eux. Je relève la tête vers Tom, il me chuchote un énième désolé. Une petite main se dirige alors vers mon visage. Elle me touche les yeux et fait glisser ses doigts sur ma joue. Je me rapproche un peu plus, et pose doucement ma tête sur l'épaule de Tom.

-**Tu ressembles à Tom comme ça.** Dit-elle en retira sa main de mon visage.

-**C'est un compliment ?** Rigolais-je. Tom me pinça le bras.

-**Tu es très belle.**

Tom pouffa. Je lui mordis l'épaule.

-**Tom.** Soupirais-je.

-**Je veux dire que tu es la plus belle des mamans. J'aimerais être comme toi plus grande.**

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Elle avait comprit l'ambiguïté de ma situation, mûri et me faisait l'un des plus beaux compliments que l'on pouvait faire à une maman.

-**Et moi ?** Rajouta Tom, jaloux.

Elle se redresse sur un coude, le regarde attentivement et attrape une de ses dreads.

**-T'es beau aussi, j'aime tes cheveux.**

On rigola tous. C'était si bon de se retrouver après tout ça, sans compter la pression médiatique et la vie d'enfer qu'on menait aux quatre coins de l'Europe. Se poser un peu, au calme, juste tout les trois après ces derniers mois de folie, c'était très plaisant. Maintenant, ici, je serais prêt à repartir à zéro avec Tom. J'ai tellement besoin de lui, de son contact, je l'aime tellement. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas prêt à dire oui à tout et recommencer comme avant mais là je suis prêt à faire un premier pas et accepter que de temps en temps on dorme ensemble mais juste dormir, juste un câlin prolongé pour m'aider à trouver ce sommeil si apaisant que je ne trouve que dans ses bras.

-**Je suis triste de passer noël ici, et la semaine prochaine vous partez en vacances.**

-**Tu comprends Tom qu'on ne le fait pas contre toi. On a juste besoin de se reposer de tout ça. Faire un break, loin de tout mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'on t'aime plus que tout.**

-**Je sais, je vous aime aussi** comme papa et maman.

Tom commença à la chatouiller.


	12. Chapter 11

Des cheveux me chatouillent le visage. Ils sentent la framboise, cette odeur de shampoing pour enfant est tellement délectable, cette odeur me fait sentir chez moi. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, deux petites têtes blondes-châtains ronflent à côté de moi. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre dont on n'avait pas fermé les volets hier soir. Il a neigé cette nuit comme il neige toujours le jour de noël, c'est ce qui donne un côté féerique à cette fête. Je me lève, enfin et file me préparer dans la salle de bain, où il n'y a heureusement personne, mais j'entends du bruit en bas. Je m'attache les cheveux rapidement, tout compte fait je vais y aller naturel ; après tout c'est ma famille. J'ai parfois du mal à revenir à la réalité.

Ma mère et ma tante prennent un café en papotant. Elles me sourient et m'invite à m'asseoir.

-**D'autres personnes sont levées ?**

-**Oui, Rebecca, elle est partie courir.** Ria ma mère.

-**Même le jour de noël. Cette femme n'arrête donc jamais**! Renchérit ma tante.

-**Vous êtes bêtes. Laissez-là, si elle pouvait en revenir plus calme, avec moins de mauvaise toxine. **

Notre fou rire, nous empêchait presque d'entendre une petite voix derrière nous.

-**Bonjour.**

-**Salut Carla !**

Ma cousine fila directement sur les genoux de sa maman ; elle est trop mignonne cette gamine, elle est complètement différente physiquement et même caractériellement de Tom. C'est impressionnant de les voir côte à côte au même âge dans un univers complètement opposé.

-**Papa Noël est passé ?**

-**Je crois que oui mais il faut attendre que tout le monde soit debout.**

-**Oh non ! Je vais réveiller la maison. Je veux voir mes cadeaux.**

A peine le temps de boire une gorgée de café qu'on entendait un troupeau d'éléphant arriver de part et d'autres de la maison. Tout le monde s'exclamait et se dirigeait vers le salon, les cris s'accentuaient à chaque arrivée devant le sapin. Rebecca rentra dans la cuisine.

-**Je crois que tout le monde est prêt pour l'ouverture des cadeaux,** nous dit-t-elle.

-**Oui, je crois. J'apporte des tasses, cafés, thés, chocolat chaud à tout le monde ?**

-**C'est gentil de proposer Bill, je veux bien que tu m'aides.** Me sourit-elle.

On fini par rejoindre le petit monde autour du sapin. Tom discute avec mes cousins, Gordon et mon oncle sur les cadeaux qu'ils espèrent, pire que des gamins. Les grands parents sont debout près du sapin prenant des photos de tous. La petite est debout devant la baie vitrée et regarde le jardin enneigé alors que tout les autres gosses sont devant les cadeaux aux allures multicolores en train de trépigner d'impatiente, demandant à leurs parents respectifs toutes les 2 secondes quand ils peuvent les ouvrir.

Je m'assois en retrait sur le canapé. Rebecca sert d'abord tout le monde en boisson chaude puis donne le feu vert pour l'ouverture. La petite vient me rejoindre dans le canapé et grimpe sur mes genoux face à moi, ses jambes autour de ma taille, sa tête posée contre mon torse. Ma tante s'approche de nous, me tend un biberon, et s'assoit à côté de moi pendant que sa fille fait des allers-retours entre elle et le sapin pour lui montrer chaque cadeaux reçus. Tom me prend le biberon des mains et commence à boire. Elle se retourne sur le côté en sentant son père s'approcher de nous.

-**Hey vous !**

-**Hey tout seul ! Alors, mamie t'a offert des draps de bain, petit chanceux.**

-**Moque toi, je suis à peu près sûr que tu auras les mêmes.**

-**Les garçons !** Ma mère nous interpelle. **Prenez celui-ci, je l'ai fait avec Tom, c'est un cadeau spécial.**

On se regarde, surprit. Un cadeau spécial. Le paquet est mou, et le papier cadeau, c'est juste du kraft colorié par Tom à l'évidence. Mon frère me l'extirpe des mains, la petite se retourne et se met face à lui.

-**Ouvre Tom, vas-y !** Lui dis-je un ton impatient.

-**Minute papillon.**

Il déchire l'emballage, et je sens le cœur de la petite sortir de sa poitrine, son biberon sur les genoux, elle fixe tour à tour, Tom, le paquet, ma mère. On a presque l'impression en la regardant qu'elle a arrêté de respirer. J'ai stresse autant quand je fais lire une de mes chansons à Tom. Je l'embrasse sur le front pour la rassurer, quoique ce soit, c'est forcément un très beau cadeau. Tom sort deux tee-shirts du paquet, un XXL et un Small. Il me tend le mien. Les deux sont noirs, et le dessin dessus est blanc. Sur mon tee-shirt, on voit un bonhomme aux cheveux longs, un truc autour du coup, des bagues aux doigts, ça doit-être moi, je tiens la main d'un enfant avec les cheveux ondulés et une jupe, Tom sûrement, mais elle est coupée en deux. Je fronce les sourcils alors que ma mère et ma tante rigolent en voyant la tête de sceptique que je fais. Je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre que ma fille soit coupée en deux ?

-**Bill, regarde le mien, idiot et arrête de faire cette tête.** Tom les rejoint dans leur fou rire et retourne son tee-shirt.

On peut y voir l'autre partie de la petite fille, qui là tient la main d'un bonhomme aux cheveux longs, cheveux qui ressemblent à des petits vers, une espèce de robe qui doit être son tee-shirt et une casquette. Excellent, les deux parties associées donnent notre tableau de famille. Tom a déjà saisi la petite sur mes genoux et l'embrasse pour la remercier. Je me jette sur eux, mordant Tom à la joue au passage qui prend toute la place sur le visage de ma fille.

Si j'annule ces vacances, Tom va m'en vouloir. Ne pas prendre de décision hâtive ; réfléchit Bill, arrête d'être impulsif. Je dois prendre des vacances, c'est essentiel, mais la production n'était pas très chaude pour que j'emmène la petite en Amérique du Nord et après on enchaîne sur la tournée Européenne. Même si maintenant elle est scolarisée et que le temps passe plus vite, je suis sûre qu'elle ressent un manque, en grandissant, elle s'est beaucoup renfermée et ne s'exprime pas beaucoup par rapport à ça. Et ce tee-shirt me culpabilise autant par rapport à notre séparation avec Tom, que pour le fait de la laisser chez mes parents pour partir en vacances.

[…

Il était évident que seul avec Tom aux Maldives, et ça pendant deux semaines, en rajoutant le fait qu'il traînait en maillot de bain devant moi toute la journée, j'ai cédé. Honteusement cédé. Je suis parfois si faible, je sais qu'il peut recommencer, toutes ces filles lui trainant autour, lui disant ce qu'il veut entendre, je peux comprendre la tentation mais je l'aime trop pour le laisser s'éloigner de moi. J'ai trop besoin de lui. Et vu ce qui se prépare pour les mois prochains, je sais que j'aurais besoin de lui en entier pour m'aider à traverser et avancer encore. Quand ai-je eu autant besoin de lui, qu'est-ce qui me rend si dépendant de lui ? Je ne réfléchis plus et me laisse aller dans ses bras. On verra, ce soir plus de question, juste lui et moi.

[…

Arrivé, reparti, mon nouveau let-motive. Même Tom n'a pas voulu transiger pour emmener la petite en Amérique du Nord, trop de pression, trop de chose à faire. En sortant un soir d'un restaurant, on s'est quand même fait prendre en photo avec nos tee-shirts mais à part les fans, la presse n'a pas relevé ou n'a pas semblé intéressée. Ils signifient tellement peu ou rien pour eux alors que pour nous ils prouvent que partout où l'on va, on pense à elle.

On fait 20 milliards de dates pour la prochaine tournée Européenne mais je m'en fiche, je sais qu'elle sera partout avec nous. Et du coup, j'ai hâte de finir ce rêve américain pour rentrer à la maison, en Europe.

Ma mère m'appelle deux à trois fois par jour ou moi, je le fais pour prendre des nouvelles et surtout recadrer Tom. L'école lui a fait prendre de l'avance au niveau des classes mais elle reste une enfant bizarre. Ma mère se moque en me racontant ça, en disant qu'elle a l'impression d'entendre le même son de cloche qu'il y a une quinzaine d'année. Moi, j'ai peur. Je sais que l'école et les autres ce n'est pas toujours facile. J'en ai parlé à Tom mais apparemment je m'inquiète pour rien, ce n'est pas parce qu'une enfant ne sourit pas tout le temps et ne joue pas à papa, maman ou encore ne dit pas pipi, caca en rigolant que ça en fait un enfant à problème. Je suis désolé, mais moi ça m'inquiète. Elle vient de faire plusieurs séances chez le pédiatre, des séances en groupe ou seule. Toutes ces séances ont été filmées et analysées par plusieurs psychologues. Tout le monde est intéressé de savoir comment un enfant né d'un parent portant les deux sexes en lui peut évoluer, grandir, se développer dans ce contexte hors du commun. J'aurais le compte rendu juste avant le début de notre tournée.

[…

On est déjà sur les routes, Bruxelles n'est que dans quelques jours mais on répète comme d'habitude notre show dans une autre ville avant de partir direct sur les routes.

Dans ma couchette, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'ai jeté les Cds de colère ou de culpabilité, je ne sais pas. Les feuilles sont déchirées en confettis partout sur mon lit. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer, je sors des sanglots bruyants et je renifle. J'ai mal à la tête, mon maquillage me coule dans les yeux, je ne vois plus rien.

-**Bill, qu'est-ce qui passe ?**

Silence.

-**Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'avais dit d'attendre avant de les regarder, on devait le faire ensemble… Arrête, ne te met pas dans un état pareil pour ça. Ils ne la connaissent pas, ils n'ont qu'un aperçu d'elle …**

-**Mais Tom …**

-**Non Bill, ce n'est rien, j'en suis sûr, tout se passera bien.**

Il s'approche de moi, monte dans la couchette et me sert dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée pour éviter de couler. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis de retour dans cette salle d'accouchement, j'ai exactement le même mal de tête, je ne sais plus où je suis, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive. Et je l'entends pleurer encore et encore.

-**Faites la taire.** Criais-je.

-**Arrête Bill, tu lui fais peur. Si elle pleure, c'est qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi toi tu pleures comme ça et pourquoi ce lieu ressemble à une zone venant de subir un cataclysme.**

De quoi il parle ? Il me repousse un peu et je sens une haleine qui sent le lait caillé à côté de moi. J'ai envie de vomir maintenant. Et ces pleurs, toujours ces pleurs. Je veux dormir, je suis perdu, je nous ai perdu.

**Xxxxxx**

Chapitre assez court, mais on arrive à la scène essentiel, bien sûr que je vais finir par expliquer ce qu'a vu Bill – _Draya, tu me prends pour qui ?_ Je ne suis pas sadique mais le prochain chapitre ne sera publié qu'après mes concerts. Par contre, j'ai une petite scène bonus qui traîne, au pire, avant de partir, je peux essayer de vous la balancer si ça intéresse. _Toujours avant la naissance._


	13. Scène Bonus 2

Toute petite scène bonus avant d'honteusement, vous laissez tomber pour aller voir un certain groupe en concert _**xD**_

Pour toutes celles qui y vont : bon concert, profitez même en anglais_** T.T**_,pour celles qui restent une review pour chaques jours où je manque à l'appel, j'ai intérêt à revenir vite. _**mDr**_

**Xxxxx**

Des cours pour apprendre à être parent. J'aurais vraiment tout fait dans ma vie. Manquerais plus que j'accouche par voix naturelle et je filais en cours d'accouchement. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas demandé à y assister, mais ma mère m'a forcé. Il est clair que je fais un cours et que je ne remets plus les pieds dans ce truc de malheur. Elle croit que je n'ai pas assez à l'école, il faut en plus que je me passe mes weekends à faire semblant d'apprendre comment être une bonne mère.

En plus j'y vais seul. Tom ne vient pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention, dixit lui-même. Autant dire qu'il ne veut pas se faire chier à faire ça. Et comme d'habitude, ma mère ne l'a pas contraint à le faire. Je suis donc seul devant cinq couples de parents attendris et aimants.

On rentre dans une petite salle avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé, enfin j'imagine. Une hippie restée bloquer dans les années 70 arrive et nous souhaite la bienvenue dans son cours pour premiers parents. Elle nous fait d'abord asseoir à même le sol en cercle pour que l'on puisse de présenter. Génial. Tout le monde me dévisage déjà et je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Je le redoute mais mon tour arrive. La veille folle se tourne vers moi tout sourire.

-**Et toi jeune fille ?**

Ok, personne ne l'a prévenue de la situation ; elle voit un gros ventre et pense forcément fille. Qui l'en blâmerait, pourtant j'ai les cheveux courts et je ne m'habille pas particulièrement comme une fille peut-être un peu apprêtée mais rien d'extravagant. Je fais quoi ? Je rentre dans son jeu en parlant de ma petite voix aiguë comme je sais faire.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qui m'entoure et c'est décidé. Vous avez devant vous la nouvelle Elisa Kaulitz.

-**Elisa.**

-**Tu es bien jeune, ne soit pas terrorisée tout le monde est débutant ici.**

J'hochais de la tête. Voyant que je ne dirais plus rien, elle continue à faire le tour. Une fois fini, elle nous fait lever et installer devant une poupée allongée sur une table à langer.

-**Commençons ce premier cours avec de la pratique. La théorie viendra pour plus tard. Tout le monde a un nourrisson devant lui ? Nous allons apprendre à le changer même si ça paraît facile comme ça, certains gestes sont à savoir. Premièrement, …**

Je n'entends qu'un bruit presque inaudible en fond sonore et me concentre sur ce que l'on appelle communément une contraction. Putain, ce que ça peut être douloureux parfois. Mais apparemment, je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, à ce que m'a dit mon médecin ma grossesse se passe à merveille. Sur le coup, je croyais qu'il faisait de l'ironie mais ce vieux barbu avait l'air de le penser. C'est certain que si ne pas ressentir des douleurs, de pouvoir bouger, ne pas vomir, avoir mal à la tête ou envie de pleurer, etc. et la signification qu'une grossesse se passe à merveille alors elle l'est. Mais est-ce que les insultes de mes 'amis', les regards pesants dans la rue, les messes basses à mon passage et j'en oublie en fond aussi partis ?

J'aimerais croire que tout s'arrangera après mais comment le savoir et comment aimer quelqu'un qui m'a détruit ? Parfois, j'ai bien dit parfois, je me laisse aller, et lorsqu'il bouge la nuit ou en cours, je pose ma main sur mon ventre et essaye de me l'imaginer, là, à côté de moi. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, la minute d'après ou Tom bouge ou un professeur m'interpelle. Il ne me reste plus que quelques semaines pour apprendre à le détester. C'est enfant qui m'a fait vivre le pire je suis sûr.

-**Deuxièmement … Elisa ? Elisa ?**

-**Oui, pardon.** Elle vient de me sortir de mes pensées.

Je suis le cours tant bien que mal et part avant qu'elle n'ait pu m'accrocher. Ma mère m'attend sur le parking avec Tom. Je préfère me mettre à l'arrière et m'endort en essayant de trouver un prénom.

[…

Le soir même, dans la chambre de Tom, je le sens encore bouger, grâce à ma main posée sur mon ventre. Tom feuillette un magazine, allongé à côté de moi.

-**Tu voudrais l'appeler comment ?**

-**Hum ?** Il relève la tête.

-**Le bébé, tu as une idée de prénom ?**

-**Je n'y ai jamais réfléchit. Toi, tu as une idée ?**

-**Non, je n'ai déjà pas très envie de l'avoir…**

-**Bill ! Arrête. Tiens, on a qu'à l'appeler le mal aimé.**

-**Très drôle Tom, hilarant même.**

-**Je ne sais pas moi, un prénom court et moderne. Genre Sammy.**

-**Oh Tom, soit sérieux 5 minutes, ça ressemble au nom d'un chien.**

-**Ce mec est excellent Bill, quand vas-tu le reconnaître ?**

-**Tant qu'on y est Nena si c'est une fille.**

-**Franchement Bill, on verra, pour l'instant rien ne me vient à l'esprit mais je suis sûr que son prénom lui correspondra. Les prénoms collent forcément une personnalité à celui qui le porte. Donc si on évite les prénoms de personnes colériques ou capricieuses, on aura déjà gagné. C'est bête, on ne pourra pas l'appeler Bill.**

-**Idiot.** Dis-je en lui pinçant le bras.

Il est mort de rire. Je préfère me retourner de mon côté et me imaginer quel prénom serait le mieux adapté pour cet enfant, mais décidément, je ne trouve pas. Il va déjà m'avoir moi comme parent, sans compter Tom, je ne veux pas qu'il commence mal dans la vie non plus.


	14. Chapter 12

Les images et commentaires passent en boucle dans ma tête. Je crois que j'ai dormi un petit moment ; il fait noir, le bus est en mouvement et on file sur Bruxelles. Mon monde pourrait bien s'effondrer, je dois toujours faire semblant pour eux. Je suis seul dans ma couchette, je n'arrive pas à me rendormir et j'ai mal à la tête d'avoir pleuré avec une telle violence pendant des heures. Une aspirine, il me faut une aspirine, je descends, personne. A vrai dire, tant mieux. Je m'installe mon verre devant moi, le regard dans le vide, le bus s'arrête. Echange de chauffeur, la route est longue.

Du bruit derrière moi, Georg ; j'étire un sourire timide. Il n'a jamais pu dormir correctement quand le bus est sur la route, à chaque arrêt ça le réveille.

- **Hey Bill ! Ca va mieux ?**

- **Oui, enfin je ne sais pas.**

Il s'assoit devant moi, en ayant préalablement mis à réchauffer une tasse de café dans le micro-onde.

- **Tu seras prêt pour ce soir ?**

- **Oui, ça ira. Comment ça se fait que tu m'ais jamais rejeté ?**

- **Hein ?**

- **Après avoir apprit pour ma grossesse, Tom et moi, et tous ces trucs…**

- **Tu restes Bill. Et puis, Tom et toi avaient toujours été bizarres. Pour ce qui est de ta grossesse, comment tu oses me demander comment je l'ai pris quand on voit ce pti'bout truc.** Il pointe son menton en direction de la porte derrière moi.

- **Maman.**

Je retourne ma tête, elle aussi est réveillée. Je fais quoi ? Je cri, la pousse, sort du bus, l'ignore, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, parce qu'énumérer les problèmes, ils ont su faire, me reprocher ce que je suis, ce que je fais, ma façon de vivre, ils ne se sont pas gêné mais les solutions, il n'y en avait pas dans ces foutus dvd et comptes-rendus. Je tends instinctivement mes mains vers elle et elle se précipite dans mes bras. Je la pose sur mes genoux, avalant rapidement mon aspirine avant que ce mal de tête s'amplifie.

- **Tu n'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question Georg.**

- **Car je n'y ai tout simplement pas de réponse. La vie est ainsi, et à force de se poser trop de questions sur le pourquoi du comment, je sais une chose, c'est qu'on ne la vie pas pleinement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dit ou ce que tu as vu dans ce dvd mais tu fais au mieux, je t'assure.**

J'embrasse ma fille sur le front. Je ne suis pas sûr de faire au mieux justement, elle pourrait peut-être me le dire mais comment puis-je lui parler, elle est si jeune. Le nouveau chauffeur arrive, prêt à prendre la relève.

- **Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là à cette heure ? Allez, au lit !**

- **On y va.** Répond Georg.

Je me lève et le suis, la petite toujours dans les bras, je la pose au sol pour pouvoir m'allonger dans ma couchette, et elle commence à monter à l'échelle pour dormir avec Tom.

- **Tu veux dormir avec moi, pour éviter de réveiller Tom ?**

Elle hausse les épaules.

- **Viens.**

Elle n'ose pas me regarder, alors je la tire par le bras pour la rapprocher. Elle finit par se laisser faire, et glisse sous ma couverture. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce, et se retient même de respirer trop fort.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tom ?**

- **J't'aime.**

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

- **Pleure plus.**

Ma crise de larmes me revient en mémoire, j'essaye de me souvenir, de ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait mais tout est flou ; j'étais trop mal sur le moment pour me souvenir de quoi que ce soit de précis.

- **Non, je pleure plus. Promis. Un jour quand tu seras plus grande on parlera longuement toi et moi. Et tu me diras tout. Tout.**

Elle ne comprend pas un strict mot de ce que je raconte mais moi je le sais. On s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mélangeant nos odeurs rassurantes pour l'autre sans trop penser à l'image que l'on a dans la société. Là, maintenant, on est juste une mère et sa fille.

[…

Juste avant de partir dans la salle pour commencer nos répétitions, Tom m'intercepte.

- **Il faut qu'on parle ce soir. Je tiens aussi à voir les dvds et surtout qu'on les regarde ensemble pour que tu me dises ce qui a été dit sur les comptes-rendus que tu as déchirés, parce que les images sans explication n'ont, à mon avis, pas grand intérêt.**

- **Non, je ne pourrais pas regarder une deuxième fois ce truc.**

- **Va falloir, mon ange, parce que sans ça, tu n'avanceras pas et moi non plus.**

- **Pas ce soir, demain on a encore un concert et …**

- **D'accord pas ce soir, mais après ce bloc de deux concerts, jour off avant Strasbourg et là, tu n'y échappes pas, on regardera ces trucs. Je suis sûr que tu as dramatisé tout ça.**

- **Tu crois ça ?** Dis-je en haussant les sourcils. **T'es pas en reste mon cher, tu vas moins la ramener, tu verras.** Souriais-je.

- **Bill, c'est pas un jeu, arrête.**

- **Toi, arrête. J'ai besoin d'air, lâche-moi.**

- **Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'air, dégages**. Cria-t-il.

Bon ça c'est fait, m'énerver pour un truc stupide, qu'on regrette la seconde d'après, ça m'arrive rarement, pas vraiment soupe au lait mais en ce moment ma tête est sur le point d'imploser. Trop de choses à gérer en même temps… Je vais téléphoner à ce pédiatre de malheur, l'insulter, oublier ces commentaires et images, et tout ira mieux.

Ce serait si facile.

[…

-**Tu veux vraiment les regarder ces vidéos ?**

-**Non, j'en ai pas envie, je dois le faire, je veux comprendre aussi.**

-**Y'a rien à comprendre, j'ai …**

-**Rien du tout, mets le premier dvd.**

-**Si tu y tiens.**

On s'installe adossés sur la tête de lit pour regarder cette torture en images. Tom est restée avec Georg pour la soirée. J'insère le dvd, peu sûr de moi ; je ne tiens vraiment pas à regarder ces images encore une fois.

La séance présente sur le dvd est une séance de Tom seule chez le pédiatre. Il l'invite à s'asseoir autour d'une petite table, lui tend une feuille et des crayons, et lui demande au fur et à mesure de dessiner certaines choses en les décrivant. Tout d'abord un homme quelconque, un arbre, un animal puis un membre de sa famille qu'elle apprécie beaucoup. Si elle ne souhaite pas commenter les trois premiers, il lui demande qui est la personne de sa famille qu'elle a dessinée.

-**Gordon.**

Tom me prend la télécommande des mains, et me regard stupéfait.

-**Oui, et ce n'est pas la seule surprise du dvd.**

-**Gordon ? Hein.**

Il retourne son regard sur la télévision et appuie sur play.

-**Qui est Gordon pour toi, Tom ?**

-**Mon papi.**

-**Et c'est la personne que tu aimes le plus dans ta famille ?**

-**Oui**

-**Ce ne sont pas tes parents ?**

-**C'est pas ma famille, c'est mon papa et ma maman.**

-**Oui, pardon.** Sourit-il. **Donc pourquoi Gordon ?**

-**Il est gentil.**

-**Tu veux dire qu'il s'occupe bien de toi ?**

-**Oui**

-**Il est très souriant sur ton dessin.**

-**Il est drôle, il fait souvent des blagues.** Elle rit.

-**Tu te souviens d'une en particulier ?**

-**Non, sais plus. Il est drôle tout le temps.**

-**Est-ce que les dessins seront expliqués ?** Tom coupa de nouveau le dvd.

-**Oui sur les comptes-rendus.**

-**Et ?**

-**Et en gros, les dessins qu'elle fait montrent que c'est une petite fille précoce, très curieuse du monde qui l'entoure, mais aussi très introvertie, les traits de ces dessins sont simples, sans rature, très nets, ce qui indiquent une certaine confiance en soi. Et le fait qu'elle ait dessiné des fleurs sous son arbre démontre que c'est une personne en quête de marques d'attention, d'affection. Pleins de trucs dans ce genre quand elle fait des trous dans un arbre ça veut aussi dire quelque chose, bref je me sens soulagé d'avoir déchiré ces trucs car je me souviens de moins en moins précisément de ce qui était noté dessus.**

-**C'est vrai que certains traits de son caractère sont là, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un qui est un peu méfiant du monde extérieur soit tout de suite introverti, ou que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu t'es mis dans cet état.**

-**Car après, ils expliquent comment et pourquoi elle est devenue ce qu'elle est. Et ils m'incombent à peu près tout. Ca va à un traumatisme subit à la naissance, jusqu'à un lien avec la mère ambiguë, un manque d'attention, etc. La totale.**

-**Ce sont que des conneries.** Soupire-t-il.

-**C'est leur métier Tom. Des tests avérés. Partout, tous, à tous les tests, ils m'ont reproché quelque chose. Si je n'étais pas une mère assez présente, d'autres me disaient exactement le contraire que je suis trop étouffante, **_**putain je parle de moi au féminin**_**, pour certains je n'étais pas assez sévère, d'autres me trouvaient trop souple et la liste est encore longue. Je me suis enfilé toutes les séances et comptes-rendus et j'ai perdu les pédales, je ne savais plus qui croire et quoi penser. Tous s'accordaient au moins sur une chose : je n'aurais jamais du avoir d'enfant. **_**Je ne voulais pas d'enfant**_

J'ai sorti ça d'une traite, sans même reprendre mon souffle, et je ne me sentais pas pour autant mieux d'en avoir parlé.

- **Je le répète, c'est des conneries, notre fille nous aime, on l'aime, c'est tout ce qui importe.**

-**Arrête Tom, tu confonds tout ! Moi aussi j'aime maman mais tu ne penses pas que si elle nous avait élevé différemment**** tout aurait été différent entre nous ? Si elle ne nous avait pas encouragés à être si proches, si elle avait été plus présente pour moi après le divorce au lieu de te laisser jouer les grands-frères surprotecteurs…**

-**Bill, tais-toi ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! On est ce qu'on est, maman n'a pas tout décidé pour nous. Si tu penses m'aimer juste parce que tu penses que maman ne t'a pas élevé dans la norme, je préfère quitter cette pièce sur le champ.**

Il commençait à se lever, ses yeux noirs braqués sur moi. Il est en colère ; vraiment en colère. Je ne souhaitais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

-**Tom.** Dis-je en le retenant par le bras. **Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je me pose des questions et …**

-**Et rien du tout, réponds honnêtement à la question.**

-**Honnêtement, je te l'ai déjà dit Tom, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi mais ça me fait peur.**

Il se rassoit et me prend dans ses bras.

-**Laissons tout le monde de côté et vivons pour nous, tu verras**** tout ira bien.**

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, et remonte doucement vers sa bouche. Tom commence à m'embrasser partout, puis revient sur mes lèvres, s'en suit un baiser langoureux. Il m'allonge sur le lit, et commence à dévorer ma peau offerte à lui, sa main passant sous mon tee-shirt me caressant le torse, descendant toujours plus bas, il glisse sa main dans mon boxer et commence à toucher mon érection qui se fait de plus en plus importante entre ses doigts. Sa langue remonte de ma pomme d'Adam à ma bouche, et on s'embrasse à en perdre notre souffle. Il continue à me masturber pendant que je perds pieds inexorablement.

-**Tom ! Tom revient !**

Je reprends vie, Tom arrête tous mouvements et relève la tête. On entend cogner à la porte.

-**Putain ! **Jura Tom.

-**Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?** Dis-je, souriant de l'ironie de la situation.

-**Tom ! Bill !** Cria la petite à travers la porte, tout en continuant à cogner dedans.

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est occupé.** Répondit Tom.

-**Veux rentrer, veux pas dormir avec oncle Georg.**

-**Ils avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tord sur le fait que le cordon n'a pas encore été bien coupé.** Rigola Tom.

-**Très drôle. C'est bien la seule chose qu'ils ne me reprochent pas.** Lui dis-je en tirant la langue de manière enfantine.

Tom se lève et ouvre la porte. A peine le temps de me relever que la petite entre en courant, saute sur le lit et se glisse sous les couvertures.

-**Je suis fatiguée, je dors. Bonne nuit Oncle Georg !** Cria-t-elle à travers la chambre avant de replonger sa tête dans les coussins.

J'entends Tom parler avec Georg puis refermer la porte. Il se met à genoux au bout du lit et me regarde désespéré.

-**On n'a pas fini les dvds. On ne saura même pas ce qu'ils me reprochent. **

-**T'inquiètes,** souriais-je, **je n'ai pas déchiré ces feuilles, tu pourras les lire dès ce soir. Il reste une scène en groupe avec étude du comportement en groupe, puis une séance seule avec jeu imposé. Ca ne me dit vraiment rien de repenser à tout ça. La prochaine fois tu les regardes seul.**

-**De toute façon, on n'a pas rendez-vous avec le pédiatre pour en parler ?**

-**Ne m'en parle pas. En tout cas, c'est redescendu aussi vite que c'est venu.** Dis-je d'un air coquin.

-**Et que ça reviendra,** répondit-il du tac au tac. **Je suis sûr que t'es tout sale, viens on va prendre une douche.**

-**Tu rigoles ?**

Il se lève, et se dirige vers la télévision. Je ne comprends pas tout. Le générique des bisounours retentit, la petite relève la tête de suite, et commence à s'installer dans le lit pour regarder.

-**Pti'bout, tu regardes le dessin animé, papa et maman vont se laver et reviennent de suite.**

-**J'adore quand tu utilises les mots « papa et maman » pour donner du poids à tes propos scabreux. Et il est hors de question de faire quoi ce soit, la petite dans la pièce à côté.**

Il me tire par le bras et me met debout.

-**Avance ton petit cul au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi.**

Il joint le geste à la parole en me tapant sur les fesses, me poussant à suivre la direction de la salle de bain.

Cette affaire est loin d'être réglée mais là sous l'eau chaude et dans ses bras, je n'y pense plus, je n'irais même pas au rendez-vous avec le pédiatre, je prétexterais un emploi du temps surchargé, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux d'ailleurs, et mets tout ça de côté. Tant pis si je fais tout de travers, de toute façon je ne serais pas le seul à le faire. Il existe des tonnes de bouquin sur la façon d'élever au mieux ses enfants et combien de parents suivent ces conseils ? J'en suis sûr aucun. Ma vie a toujours était différente de celles des autres, bien avant que le succès nous tombe dessus. J'ai toujours été différent des autres ; ma fille sera pareille, unique, et je m'en fiche de savoir si ça plait ou non.

**Xxxxx**

Bientôt la fin mes amis, paniquer pas il reste encore pas mal de chapitres mais le plus gros est fait. Toujours un peu de retard à cause des concerts mais la suite arrivera en temps et en heure, pas de souci.


	15. Chapter 13

Les concerts s'enchaînent et je m'épuise, je crois que l'accumulation de toutes ces dates en si peu de temps m'a vraiment achevé. Je suis forcément de mauvaise humeur et en fait profiter tout le monde. On a même raccourci un concert, puis annulation, sur annulation. Je n'ai même plus de voix. Nous sommes rentrés en Allemagne chez mes parents pour que je puisse me reposer et essayer de reprendre la tournée.

Plus de voix, quelque chose de très ennuyeux pour moi ; bien sûr je parle quand même, je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est dans ma mature mais j'ai mal à chaque mot. Je peux même plus leur crier dessus, c'est frustrant. Sans rire, encore une fois, je n'ai pas supporté le rythme. Tous me reproche de vouloir faire trop de chose en même temps, et de ne pas faire attention à moi. C'était tellement plus simple quand nous étions plus jeune et que le succès était juste nationale. Aujourd'hui, tout a changé, et il m'est difficile de choisir entre ma vie pour moi et ma vie pour eux.

La maison de disque, la production, l'équipe qui nous entoure n'acceptent pas que je ne m'adapte pas à ce rythme et cette vie, que ce soit peut-être trop pour moi. Bill Kaulitz, 18 ans, adolescent, parent, et chanteur international. Au fur et à mesure que j'enlève des dates, ils en rajoutent. Je suis pris dans un cercle vicieux et je ne vois pas comment couper court à tout ça et je n'en ai pas la force, il y aurait trop de conséquence pour les gens que j'aime et qui m'entoure. _Essayer de ne pas être égoïste._

Un soir, j'ai entendu Tom au téléphone discutant avec la maison mère, sûrement pour essayer de les convaincre de ralentir le rythme mais apparemment rien n'y fait. Foutu contrat. Nos vies sont liées à lui, et la sienne dépend de la notre. Tom. Elle se balade dans tous ça, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe du haut de **ses **presque quatre ans.

Réunion au sommet avec parents, enfants, manager, producteur, responsable … tout le monde est là même le coursier. On est tous là pour parler de l'avenir du groupe. Je les laisse parler et débattre. Les parents de Gustav sont plus que mécontents de la tournure commercial des événements, la mère de Georg trouve quand à elle que son fils n'est pas assez présent auprès de sa famille, Gordon et ma mère critiquent eux notre surmédiatisation à Tom et moi. C'est un joyeux bordel qui se déroule sous mes yeux, de temps en temps les garçons haussent la voix pour s'imposer. Je reste stoïque et me déconnecte de cette réunion soporifique. 

- **Il suffirait, dans un premier temps, que l'enfant rentre chez ses grands-parents, on aurait déjà plus de liberté dans nos mouvements et surtout nos deux meneurs seraient beaucoup moins fatigués.**

- **Hors de question !** Dis-je en sortant de ma léthargie. **Je vous arrête de suite, j'ai maintenant 18 ans, plus 14 et je sais ce que je veux vraiment et ce qui est bon pour ma famille.** Mentis-je à eux comme à moi-même. **Et la séparation n'est pas une solution. Attention, si vous me demandez de choisir, vous seriez surpris du choix que j'effectuerais.**

- **Tu n'es pas sérieux Bill ?** Demanda David.

- **Je ne l'ai jamais plus été. Moi aussi, je veux vivre, et je veux que Tom aussi.**

- **Arrête, ta fille va bien.** S'exclama Alex, notre manager.

- **Je parlais de mon frère. On est constamment au centre des attentions, et personne ne retrouve à redire.**

Je quitte la réunion sur ces paroles. Ca sert strictement à rien de rester, de toute façon, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir réellement décisif dans ce petit jeu. Ca sert à rien de discuter pour du vent, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes journées, comme aller chez le coiffeur ou l'esthéticienne, faire de la relaxation, et prendre soin de moi. Je connais rien de mieux pour retrouver le moral et avancer.

Après quelques jours de repos et soins intensifs, je récupérais peu à peu la parole. Les fans étant affolés, la maison de disque aussi, il a finalement été décidé que je remonterais sur scène mais juste pour les dates dans les pays de l'est et Allemagne pour le moment. Si je réussis à passer ce cap, l'Amérique du Nord pour la deuxième fois.

Nous voilà donc maintenant à Ljubljana en Slovénie où l'on m'attend au tournant. 

On se rapproche inexorablement de notre date en Allemagne et le stress monte ; qui dit Allemagne dit … visite chez le pédopsychiatre, vous croyez quoi ? J'ai continué à faire comme à l'habitude pour le moment, on verra bien ce qu'il en ressort au moment de la confrontation.

Tom a lu les comptes rendus et s'est indigné sur ce qu'il lui a été reproché ; il n'est pas du tout le père moralisateur que l'on connaît, la preuve en est avec ce qui s'est passé il y a encore quelques minutes. Nous étions donc à Ljubljana en Slovénie et nous répétions à la salle quand encore pendant une partie de cache-cache, Gustav a perdu Tom, il revient à la loge comme un fou.

- **Les gars, j'ai encore fait une boulette, j'ai perdu Tom !**

- **Comment ça perdu ?** Demanda Tom

- **Encore !** Ajoutais-je. **Ca devient une manie, t'essayes de nous adresser un message ?**

Il me regarde durement, toujours à bout de souffle, affolé.

- **Gustav, arrête de paniquer, le site est fermé, elle ne doit pas être loin.**

- **Je te jure que lorsque je l'aurais trouvé, elle va entendre parler du pays. Je lui ai déjà dit milles fois de ne pas s'éloigner des loges.** Rajouta Tom passablement énervé.

- **Tom, elle va avoir 4 ans, doucement.**

On partit tout les trois à sa recherche quand en faisant le tour de la salle, je me décide à regarder par les baies vitrées à l'extérieur, attiré par des cris suraigus. Et qu'est ce que je vois ? Tom au barrière, des fans collées à elle, essayant de la toucher, certaines la retenant par le bras. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir, je me précipite dehors. Les cris redoublent, encore plus de fans se rapprochent et poussent pour atteindre les grilles. La tension est palpable. Une seule grille lâche et je suis mort. Tout comme Tom. Je cours vers elle, et m'agenouille pour la saisir dans mes bras. Je regarde les fans en leur demandant de la lâcher mais approché trop prêt, c'est moi qu'elles agrippent, tirent les cheveux, déchirant presque mes vêtements quand j'amorce un mouvement pour partir.

- **Tom ! Tom !** Criais-je

Les cris à demi atténués, s'intensifient et je manque de perdre un tympan. Mais où sont les vigils, la sécurité de la salle, Tom ? C'est alors qu'on commence à taper les mains des jeunes filles, essayant de les faire lâcher prise. Dans la bousculade, la petite arrive à s'enfuir. A peine détaché des griffes de ces adolescentes en furies que les vigils me raccompagnent illico presto à la loge où le staff m'attend mais contrairement à d'habitude, ils ne me passent pas un savon en voyant mes bras en sang et mon tee-shirt déchiré aux épaules.

- **Où sont-il ? Où est Tom ? Où est mon frère ?**

Je repasse en courant faire le tour de la salle, quand j'entends une voix gronder. J'entre dans la petite salle où est installée quelques instruments et vois Tom en train de réciter son sermon à la petite en pleure, qui doit sûrement être traumatisée par ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle n'ose pas bouger mais me regarde, suppliante. Je m'approche d'elle doucement, m'assois à terre et la prends dans mes bras pour me balancer avec elle d'avant en arrière. Sa tête au creux de mon cou, les épaules sursautant à chaque poussée de larmes.

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, nom de Dieu ? Pourquoi, je l'ai retrouvé en train de courir comme une folle, les larmes aux yeux dans les couloirs de la salle ? Et pourquoi, as-tu les avant-bras griffés jusqu'au sang ?**

- **Je ne sais pas comment mais la petite s'est retrouvée à l'extérieur, agrippée au barrière par des fans, et j'ai pas réfléchis je me suis précipité pour la sortir de là.**

- **Putain ! Mais vous êtes inconscients ma parole ! On ne vous a jamais apprit à réfléchir deux secondes avant de vous jeter tête baissée dans la fosse aux lions. Vous êtes cinglés.**

- **Tom, ta gueule ! On vient de vivre un truc horrible, et la seule chose que tu penses à faire c'est de nous crier dessus.**

- **Je vous crie dessus parce que ça m'énerve, et je m'énerve parce que j'ai eu peur. Ca me permet d'évacuer. **Ils nous regarda en silence avant de rajouter **: Je reviens, j'ai besoin de fumer une clope et de me détendre, je suis un peu stressé là.**

- **Tom, non ! Reste même énervé, j'en ai besoin. Ne nous laisse pas seuls.**

Il revient vers nous, et s'assoit dans mon dos pour nous enlacer tout les deux, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de la petite dont les sanglots commencent à se calmer.

- **Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Aussi naïve.**

- **Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** Dis-je en me tendant à cette phrase.

- **Elle a sûrement dû tomber dehors par hasard, là une fille a dû l'appeler, lui tendant une sucrerie, pas par mauvaise intention forcément, mais Tom s'est approchée, toutes les autres fans l'ont aperçu et il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé.**

- **Je ne te demanderais pas en quoi moi je suis naïf, et ce qui fait que l'on se ressemble.**

Il pouffa, m'embrassa sur le fond, continuant à nous balancer d'avant en arrière.

- **Tu devrais aller te faire soigner les avant-bras et annuler le concert de ce soir.**

- **Tom soit sérieux, on ne peut pas se permettre d'annuler celui-là !**

- **Comme tu veux. En tout cas, il vous faudra vous passer d'un guitariste.**

- **Tom !**

- **Lui-même.**

- **Arrête, t'es pas drôle.**

- **Je ne cherche pas à l'être. Mais je ne suis pas prêt à cautionner ces attitudes. Il faut qu'elles se calment. Tant que ça cri, ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure mais si elles s'avisent à vous faire du mal, on arrête ! On aurait dû d'ailleurs arrêter depuis longtemps.**

- **Tom, ça va.**

- **Tu trouves que ça va toi, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Bill, soit sérieux deux minutes. T'es fatigué, tu n'as presque plus de voix, on doit gérer milles choses en même temps… Tu t'en sortiras pas vivant et moi non plus.**

- **Toi non plus ?** Je me tords le coup pour essayer de croiser son regard.

- **Moi non plus.** **Je suis fatigué, exténué même par le rythme que l'on nous impose et ce qu'on est obligé de supporter. J'en ai parlé avec les gars, et eux aussi sont d'accord pour que tout ça se calme un peu …**

- **Ils sont prêts à courir le risque que tout s'arrête ? **Le coupais-je.

- **Oui, et tout ne s'arrêtera pas Bill.** **Tu verras. Encore quelques concerts, plus les pleins airs cet été et après pause. Pas de date de retour prévue. Juste une pause. Chacun chez soi. Et on reprendra quand on en aura l'envie et la motivation.**

- **Comme ça ?**

- **Comme ça, on est quatre même sous contrat, Gustav a vu ça avec nos avocats, c'est possible. Il faut juste ton accord.**

- **Je ne sais pas Tom, on risque de le regretter. Si tout s'arrête après.**

- **Après quoi ? On continuera à faire ce qu'on aime, je te le promets.**

- **Je veux rentrer à la maison. **Intervient la petite dans nos bras.

- **Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. **Tom me sourit sincèrement et je vois dans ces yeux tout l'amour qu'il nous porte. 

C'est sa décision pour nous, c'est à son tour de savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour nous. Comme il l'a fait auparavant avec moi, je mets mon avenir entre ses mains. J'ai confiance. Il fallait que les choses changent, c'était inévitable. 

On y est, septembre 2009. Nous avons décidé de ne pas quitter l'appartement que nous partageons tout les quatre à Hambourg, et les garçons ont été plus qu'heureux de voir arriver la petite avec toutes ses affaires. Notre rendez-vous chez le pédopsychiatre a été reporté de chez reporté. Pour la rentrée des classes, nous n'y échapperons pas et je suis sûr que nous aurons le droit au passage à 'thérapie familiale'. Mais, incroyable, je m'en fiche. Je suis détendu, le stress est derrière moi, enfin nous. Je pense que tout le monde se porte mieux depuis que l'on sait que nous sommes en vacances prolongées. Quelques allers-retours aux Etats-Unis pour faire de la promotion, le contrat oblige, mais rien d'insurmontable. Tout va pour le mieux, je dois être dans une phase positive car rien ne m'atteint pour le moment. Mais la vie n'est pas si simple, et je sais que qui dit beau temps, dit tempête. Alors j'attends, j'attends inexorablement que ça me tombe sur le coin du nez, et je recommence à stresser en pensant aux pires choses qu'il pourrait arriver pendant et après ce moment d'accalmi. 

**Xxxxx**

J'ai mis un peu lus de temps pour ce chapitre car j'ai intégré les derniers événements du groupe dedans. La deuxième partie a été difficile à connecter mais j'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop. On avance aussi d'un coup dans le temps à la fin mais ne connaissant pas l'avenir du groupe pour ces prochains mois et années, j'ai préféré voir plus loin d'ici là, tout peut être probant.

Et ma correctrice à dit :

_Alors juste une chose à dire, pas sur l'histoire mais sur la forme, chapeau parce que tu t'es bien améliorée ! Niveau syntaxe, y'a presque rien à redire ! On a beaucoup moins ce style oral que tu utilisais avant, ce qui donne quelque chose de beaucoup plus affiné et agréable à lire ! Donc bravo, parce que pour ça tu t'es bien améliorée ! Voilà, je te le dis au cas où j'oublie après, mais il me semblait important de le souligner. Sinon je te dirais ce que j'ai pensé de l'histoire dans ma review ! _


	16. Chapter 14

Il est 7h30, le réveil sonne, et se sera comme ça tous les matins. Je déteste cette routine, surtout quand c'est imposé par le système scolaire. Pas un bruit dans l'appartement ; je commence à stresser en m'imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler ma vie à partir de maintenant. Je pars réveiller la petite dans sa chambre. Elle a déjà les yeux grands ouverts, j'ai l'impression encore une fois de me retrouver 5 ans en arrière mais à la différence de lorsqu'elle était bébé, j'arrive maintenant à mieux déchiffrer son regard toujours aussi perçants, et là je peux affirmer qu'elle n'est pas du tout enchantée à l'idée de rentrer à l'école, et on ne peut pas l'en blâmer.

Après lui avoir dit de s'habiller, je file préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Tom me rejoint encore endormit, entourant ses bras autour de ma taille et posant sa tête dans mon coup, refermant automatiquement les yeux. Je sens que les matins risquent d'être pour moi à l'avenir. La petite nous rejoint, traînant des pieds, et s'assoit sur le tabouret devant la table. Je me retourne, obligeant Tom à se décrocher de moi et à se retourner aussi ; on capte son regard désespéré.

-**Bonjour Tom.** Lui dis-je.

-**Hum, hum.** Grogna t–elle.

-**Tu n'es pas contente de rentrer à l'école, voir des enfants de ton âge …**

-**J'aime pas les enfants.** M'interrompt-elle.

-**Tom, ce n'est que la rentrée des classes.** Ajouta Tom. **Et puis tu vas avoir un cône surprise avec pleins de trucs chouettes dedans et même des bonbons. Profites parce que ça dure qu'une journée.**

-**Tom !** Le regardais-je sévèrement.

Elle y va déjà à reculons alors n'allons pas la mettre plus bas que terre. Je ne la comprends vraiment pas parfois ; je me souviens que moi au contraire, j'étais impatient ce premier jour. Elle a l'air déjà blasée.

...

On est dans les couloirs de l'école ; les élèves de sa classe seront plus âgés qu'elle, d'un ou deux ans et la snobent déjà. C'est sûr pour une école privée, elle est loin de rentrer dans le moule. Sa façon de s'habiller en est déjà une preuve. Un style non conventionnel, mais hors de question de lui refuser de s'habiller comme elle le veut. Les vêtements sont une part de soi. En voyant le regard désapprobateur de sa maîtresse, je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes. On ne quitte jamais réellement l'école. Devant ses deux converses de couleur différentes, une rouge, une noir, son long tee-shirt rouge, pour être précis mon tee-shirt Icône avec par dessus legging et col roulé noir, elle attire toutes les attentions du haut de ses 5 ans. La maîtresse lui fait signe de venir à l'intérieur.

On commence à se rediriger vers la sortie quand j'entend qu'on m'appelle. Elle court vers nous, je me rapproche et m'apprête à m'agenouiller pour lui parler quand Tom me saisit le bras, me recule et le fait à ma place.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il y a Pti'Bout ?**

-**Je veux pas y aller. Je serais sage encore plus, promis. Je demanderais plus rien, j'irais chez Simone et Gordon sans rien dire mais je veux rentrer à la maison.**

-**Ce n'est pas possible mais on te promet de venir te chercher dès la fin de ta journée. Ca va passer très vite.** Lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour, mon cœur se serre devant cette scène qui devrait me remplir de fierté. Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, de la trahir et je n'ai qu'une peur qu'elle me déteste à vie. Je rentre à moitié déprimé, pas un bruit dans la voiture et arrivé à l'appartement, je me colle devant la télévision sans bouger.

…

Il est 15H00 ; on arrive devant l'école, je tremble à l'idée de la revoir après ce qui s'est passé ce matin et son regard lourd de reproches. Le couloir est remplit de parents. Parents nous dévisageant et chuchotant à notre passage. Et encore, ils ne connaissent que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Je me rends compte que le secret qui pose sur les épaules de Tom est énorme pour son si petit âge.

La porte de la classe s'ouvre, les gamins se ruent à l'extérieur. Après la première vague, j'aperçois une petite tête blonde au loin, elle se dirige vers nous. Tom se met en retrait, je crois qu'il se sent mal à l'aise dans cet univers scolaire, trop de mauvais souvenirs sûrement. Arrivée à ma hauteur, la petite me tend son manteau, je m'agenouille pour le lui mettre. Elle se penche, fouillant dans mon sac, à force de gigoter j'ai du mal à lui enfiler son manteau.

-**Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?**

Elle relève la tête, sourit, me tend maintenant son sac à dos et repart fouiller dans mon sac. Une fois le manteau, ou plutôt la veste de sweat qui lui sert de manteau fermé, elle y glisse dans la poche sa tétine. Je me relève et vois Tom lever les yeux au ciel. Ca me fait sourire. Elle part devant, direction le parking de l'école. Un petit garçon brun l'intercepte.

-**Elle est où ta voiture ? Celle de ma maman, elle est trop belle, en rouge, ma couleur préférée.**

-**Ma voiture est noire, elle est juste là.**

-**Ce gros 4x4, c'est pas une voiture de fille.**

-**C'est celle de mon père.**

-**Ah ! Il est où ?**

-**Derrière moi, là-bas.** Répondit-elle sans même se retourner.

-**Le bonhomme avec les cheveux en boudin.**

-**Oui …euh, enfin non, c'est mon oncle, bref la voiture est à lui.**

-**Je croyais que c'était celle de ton papa.**

-**Je me suis trompée. Ca arrive. Je dois partir, merci pour ce midi.**

-**Pas de quoi ! Ta mère a la tête dans les airs.**

-**On dit ta mère est tête en l'air et non. A demain.** Coupant court à la conversation, en entendant le bip de la voiture et se dirigea vers la portière.

Juste derrière elle, j'ai réussi à entendre toute la conversation, pendant que Tom l'installe dans son siège auto derrière lui, je m'assois devant et, à peine attaché, me retourne vers elle et l'interroge du regard.

-**Quoi ?**

-**C'était qui ce garçon ?**

-**Un copain de classe.**

-**Pourquoi ta mère est distraite ?**

-**J'avais pas de déjeuné ce midi.**

Merde, complètement oublié ! J'ai vraiment honte ; trois choses à gérer et je n'arrive même pas à les faire correctement. Je lance un regard à Tom, désarmé.

-**Comment t'as fait ? Je suis vraiment désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis.**

-**Paul m'a donné des biscuits et j'ai bu la briquette de lait qui distribue à la récréation du matin.**

-**T'as encore faim ?** Demanda Tom.

-**Oui.**

-**Tout le monde est prêt pour McDo ?** Ajouta t-il.

-**Trop !** Dit-elle avant de mettre sa tétine dans sa bouche.

Je me retourne et fixe la route. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour grand-chose. En tournée, concert, promotion, je gérais à moi tout seul milles et une chose en même temps et dans un rythme effréné. Et là, je n'en suis même pas capable. Je ne suis bon qu'à une chose, chanter et même ça, j'arrive à le planter parfois. Je suis détestable, et je comprendrais si elle m'en veut. Que tous m'en veuillent, je ne fais rien de bien. Sur cette pensée déprimante, je réagis quand Tom éteint le moteur, stationné sur le parking.

-**Tu veux qu'on descende ?** Le regardais-je le sourcil levé.

-**Oui. On est en pause indéfini, on va pas rester enfermer tout ce temps. Il faut se réhabituer à une vie plus classique.**

-**Hum …** Dis-je septique.

-**Pas d'autres questions ? Tout le monde descend.**

Je traîne des pieds, et claque la porte en sortant.

-**Bill, la portière !**

A mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Je me dirige vers le McDo en vérifiant par-dessus mon épaule qu'ils me suivent. Je fonce à l'intérieur, et m'insère dans la queue. Tom arrive toujours avec sa démarche nonchalante, la petite dans les bras. Je regarde autour de moi, on nous regarde mais pour le moment pas de messes basses et encore moins de cris stridents. Je ne suis toujours pas plus détendu.

On commande, paye et partons nous installer au premier étage dans un coin tranquille.

-**Putain Bill, pète un coup !**

-**Très drôle Tom.**

-**Non, mais c'est vrai. Toute la journée, tu as été crispé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est le retour à la vie normale ?**

-**Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne me sens pas bien de l'obliger à aller à l'école. J'ai détesté y aller, en plus j'ai oublié son déjeuné, son déjeuné quand même, elle a seulement 5 ans et …**

-**Et ?**

-**Et on l'oblige à mentir à tous. Ca m'angoisse de savoir quand ça va nous retomber dessus.**

La petite revient des jeux, où elle avait élu domicile depuis son arrivée, faisant des allers-retours incessants pour manger une frite ou deux.

-**Tom, tu veux bien t'asseoir pour manger.** Dit Tom.

Elle grogna mais s'assit à côté de lui, en diagonale à moi.

-**Et ta journée d'école, ça été ?** Lui demandais-je.

-**Oui, ça va. Apprendre, j'aime mais la maîtresse est tout le temps derrière moi c'est chiant.**

-**Tom.** La repris-je. Mon Dieu, on dirait ma mère.

-**Et puis les élèves me disent « Fayotte » quand je réponds bien à une question. Les filles de l'école, c'est encore pire, elles sont trop méchantes. Y'a que Paul qui est sympa.**

-**Tu pourras l'inviter pour goûter un soir.**

-**Hum oui, on verra.** Dit-elle en faisant la grimace.

J'espère qu'elle ne se sentira pas seule ; quelque part ça me rassure si elle sympathise vraiment avec quelqu'un, même si ça me fait peur d'un autre côté qu'elle se confît à quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours eu de la chance, car moi, j'ai toujours eu Tom. Elle est seule, et je me doute que sa vie ne doit pas être facile surtout pas maintenant qu'elle est à l'école. Je pense que je n'ai pas forcément prit la bonne décision à un moment, et que j'ai encore été très égoïste sur ce coup là.

-**La maîtresse a écrit un mot sur mon cahier, faut le signer.**

-**Ok, je verrais ça.**

-**Je peux y retourner. S'te plait Tom.**

-**Oui, vas-y.** Lui répond-il sans même détacher son regard du groupe de filles à côté de nous.

-**Tom !** Le rappelais-je à l'ordre.

-**Doucement, je les regardais, c'est tout. On n'en voit plus beaucoup ces derniers temps.**

-**Qu'est ce que ça insinue ?**

-**Rien.** Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, mordillant son piercing.

-**Tu me fais chier ! Je vais pas bien et toi tu en rajoutes une couche, t'es vraiment lourd parfois.**

-**C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu prends tout pour toi. Tu fais une histoire de rien.**

Mes yeux lancent des éclairs dans sa direction. Je me lève brusquement et tends ma main vers lui en criant à travers la salle à Tom de revenir.

-**Donne moi les clefs ! Finit ce que t'as à faire, on attend dans la voiture.**

-**Bill.** Soupira t-il.

La petite arrive, et je la tire par la main.

-**On rentre.**

Tom nous rejoint en voiture et se retourne vers moi en mettant le contact.

-**Faut vraiment que tu relâches la pression mon ange, parce que ça risque d'être invivable sinon.**

-**Je veux rentrer.** Fut ma seule réponse.

…

Après avoir passé ma soirée enfermé dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique déprimante en somnolant, je finis par me réveiller au contact d'un baiser chaud sur ma joue. C'est Tom, un sourire aux lèvres ; mes derniers doutes s'envolent. En y réfléchissant toute la soirée, et après avoir appelé tour à tour ma mère et mon meilleur ami, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que de toute façon je n'ai jamais été un parent parfait, et que tout le monde doit passer par la case école. Je l'enlace et glisse encore plus sous les couvertures. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie de bouger apparemment. Je me rendors paisiblement. Rien n'est encore vraiment réglé, mais je pense qu'elle ne m'en veux pas, et que lui non plus, pour d'autres raisons. Son petit ronflement me fait sourire et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouvrir les yeux pour la regarder une dernière fois.


	17. Chapter 15

On se retrouve confronter à nous même en tant que couple, parents, frères. Seuls avec elle, à gérer que nous même et notre famille. Fin de l'année 2008, la pause s'éternise et je veux bien l'avouer, j'ai envie de reprendre. J'adore prendre mon temps et m'occuper de ma famille, mes amis et moi mais ma vie sur scène me manque. On a commencé à enregistrer quelques morceaux et Tom m'a promit qu'une fois l'album fini, on pourrait rependre notre vie à travers le monde à cent à l'heure. Je suis pressé de réintégrer le devant de la scène médiatique ou physique, même si maintenant il sera encore plus difficile de revenir et d'imposer notre vision des choses. La maison de disque, nous a prévenu si le prochain album de marche pas, il en sera fini du groupe.

…

Si plusieurs fois, on a été convoqué à l'école pour comportement déplacé, la visite chez le pédopsychiatre, nous a au moins rassuré. Tom a peut-être toutes les ambiguïtés possibles à subir mais elle s'en sort bien à la vue de ce qu'on lui impose. Les constats qui ont été fait sont alarmants mais certainement pas à prendre au pied de la lettre quand on sait que cette situation est unique, il n'est donc pas possible de mettre tel ou tel comportement dans une ligne ou dans une case pour ensuite le décortiquer et en faire ressortir quelque chose de concluant.

On sera de toute façon confronté à ses propres questions et interrogations en temps voulu, il faudra juste essayer d'y répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

…

Gustav et Georg sont venus nous rendre visite dans notre appartement pour parler de l'avenir du groupe en toute simplicité, sans maison de disque, ou manager. Juste nous, chacun rapportant ses envies, ses attentes pour notre grand retour. Nous vivons chacun séparément mais cette pause à peut-être tout l'effet inverse de ce qui était recherché, prendre des vacances loin du groupe, on est tout le temps en groupe à parler du groupe. La question de la petite a très vite été abordée, en plus avec sa nouvelle activité, personne ne sait ce qu'il serait le mieux pour elle, et ce qui conviendrait aussi le mieux pour le groupe.

On est tous éparpillé dans le salon vacant à nos occupations. Je suis assis sur le canapé, enfin Tom est assis sur le canapé et moi sur ses genoux, face à lui, les doigts entrelacés ensemble, on s'amuse à se mordre le bout des lèvres, nez, oreilles, la moindre parcelle de peau qui dépasse. Gustav lit un magazine assis sur le fauteuil en face de nous, Georg est allongé par terre, ordinateur devant lui et Tom est grimpée sur le dossier du canapé en train de réviser, ou lire un bouquin sur l'espèce humaine de ce que j'en aperçois du coin de l'œil.

-**Comment on fait les bébés ?**

Tout le monde relève la tête de ses occupations, certain un sourire aux lèvres, d'autres de désarroi. Je regarde Tom, le regard suppliant d'aide.

-**Tom, tu comptes répondre à la question ?** Rigola Georg.

-**Pourquoi moi ?** Répondit-il.

-**Peut-être parce que c'est **_**ta **_**fille.** Rétorqua Gustav.

-**Et puis un expert qui se le revendique devant toute une planète, peut bien répondre à la question mais sans démonstration, s'il vous plait.**

-**Alors ?** Insista Tom, descendue de son perchoir, et se rapprochant dangereusement de nous.

Je regarde Tom qui à l'air de chercher de l'aide que je quémandais au départ, mais ce regard restera sans réponse, à lui de se débrouiller.

-**Ok, je vois que tout le monde me lâche, je vais donc répondre à la question.**

-**Merci Tom mais pas le truc de la petite graine, ça Simone m'a déjà dit.**

-**C'est très simple au final, un homme et une femme font l'amour ensemble, genre de gros câlins nus, cet à ce moment là que l'homme met un spermatozoïde dans le ventre de la femme, à l'intérieur du ventre, il rencontre un ovule, et le bébé se construit pendant neuf mois.**

-**Comment font deux hommes ?**

-**Oui, Tom, comment font-ils ?** Railla Georg.

-**Connard !**

Cette question à l'aspect enfantine au départ avait forcément un but, le voilà le sens caché. Il était évidant que le fait d'avoir deux parents du même sexe aller soulever des interrogations. Même si pour nous, c'est encore particulier.

-**Pour répondre à ta question, deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, naturellement.**

Elle se retourne vers moi à cette réponse, me fixant intensément.

-**Alors comment ça se fait, qu'on soit plusieurs dans l'école ?**

-**Plusieurs ?** Interrogea Tom surprit.

-**Oui, trois.**

-**Ces enfants ont du être adopté, tu comprends ?**

-**Oui, je pense, ce sont un autre papa et une autre maman qui ont fait le bébé puis ils l'ont donné à deux papas ou deux mamans.**

-**Tout a fait.**

-**Mais moi, j'ai pas été adopté ?** Dit-elle effrayée.

Je la regarde avec toute la tendresse que je peux faire passer et me colle à Tom, assis sur seulement une de jambes de côté, la tête dans son cou, la petite s'installant tranquillement sur le genou restant, me faisant face.

-**Non, tu n'as pas été adopté. Disons que l'histoire est encore différente et surtout exceptionnel.**

-**J'ai bien été dans ton ventre ?** Elle accompagna cette question, d'un geste doux de la main, effleura de ses doigts mon ventre avant de poser sa paume fermement contre celui-ci.

-**Oui, tu as été à l'intérieur de moi.**

Je me remets à penser aux sensations que je ressentais lorsqu'elle grandissait en moi. Une de mes périodes de vie la plus triste mais aussi la plus intense. Ce changement en moi était si étrange et à la fois si émouvant, j'avais beau ne pas être d'accord avec ce qui se passer, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier les perceptions qu'elle me livrait.

-**T'as eu un gros ventre ? Tout rond comme dans les livres ? **Mimant sa phrase.

-**Oui, enfin pas si gros quand même. **

-**Et pourquoi c'est pas Tom qui m'avait dans son ventre ? **Elle souleva le menton dans sa direction, presque un air de reproche.

-**Doucement Pti'bout, me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne peux simplement pas, je suis un garçon, je ne peux pas tomber enceinte. **Répondit Tom.

-**Hein ? **Elle me regardait avec incompréhension.

-**Disons que tu es unique car je suis unique.** Dis-je simplement. **Je t'expliquerais mieux quand tu auras grandit mais pour faire simple, je suis un garçon et une fille enfin plus un garçon quand même.**

-**Mais tu peux encore être ma maman ? En secret, bien sûr.**

-**Oui, rien ne change, pour toi, je suis ta maman, et Tom, ton papa, pour les gens qui nous connaissent pas, je suis ton papa, et Tom, ton oncle. Tu as compris ? **Lui demandais-je, esquissant une grimace.

-**Oui, et moi j'aurais un ou une amoureuse alors ?**

Les questions s'enchaînent mais ne se ressemble pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette après-midi, c'est le grand déballage et ça face à nos amis ; maligne la petite, on ne peut pas faire semblant de rien entendre pour nous défiler.

-**Tu choisiras ce que tu préfères, fille ou garçon, tu choisiras lequel dont tu seras le plus amoureuse.**

-**Je sais déjà qui j'aime.**

-**Ah oui ? **Dirent-en même temps les trois autres, l'interrogeant tous du regard.

-**Oui, mais c'est un secret.**

-**Oh, on ne fait pas de secret à son papa. **Dit Tom malicieusement, commençant à la chatouiller.

La bataille fut rude mais elle ne lâcha rien, j'ai déjà mes soupçons mais je ne dirais rien. En bilan, de cette après-midi questionnement, je pense qu'on s'en est bien sorti, dire la vérité, c'est essentiel si on veut qu'elle est confiance en nous par la suite et qu'elle sache que l'on ne ment pas à sa famille. Bien que je me doute qu'arrivé l'adolescence, toutes ces belles méthodes vont voler en éclat. Reste encore en suspens, notre relation fraternelle, car si la relation homme-homme a été abordée, la frère-frère, qui n'est certainement pas la plus facile, elle a été occultée.

Et c'est lorsqu'on pense être enfin tranquille dans sa chambre à coucher, à faire des câlins avec son amoureux que les enfants débarquent. Une tragédie pour beaucoup de parents je suis sûr et qui a du déjà briser plusieurs couples. Tom me repousse de sûr lui, avant de se redresser contre la tête de lit. La petite a déjà traversé la chambre et se trouve à nos pieds.

-**Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? **Lui demanda-t-il solennellement.

-**Une question. **Répond-elle simplement en soupirant, blasée.

-**On devrait mettre une pancarte « Don't Disturb » à la porte. **Me dit-il en rigolant.

-**T'es bête, vient Tom ! **Dis-je en tapotant le matelas devant moi.** Tu voulais savoir quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas à l'école ?** L'interrogeais-je.

-**Ma copine Tressy, déménage, elle s'en va dans une autre ville. C'est la seule fille qui me parle.**

-**Ce n'est pas grave Tom, tu as d'autres amis et si tu veux tu iras la voir dans sa nouvelle maison.**

-**Tom et toi, aussi, un jour allait vu séparer et je devrais déménager mais je sais pas qui choisir.**

-**Pardon ?** Je la regarde interloquer mais de quoi elle parle. **Je ne comprends pas Tom ?**

-**Tressy, elle déménage car ses parents se séparent, sa maman aime un nouveau monsieur mais il habite pas ici et Tressy elle va vivre avec sa maman, alors elle part.**

Tom l'a prit sur ses genoux, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-**On ne peut pas de promettre de toujours rester ensemble, ça c'est sûre, on est trop jeune pour savoir ce qui se passera dans même 1 ans mais il y a autre chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'aime Bill plus que tout au monde et qu'on est aussi fou de toi, même si t'es chiante, tu es notre fille Tom et jamais un de nous voudra être séparé de toi. **

-**Alors jamais vous vous séparez.** Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-**Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'à dit Tom, on ne peut pas savoir. Ces choses là ne se programment pas mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas d'actualité et tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.**

-**C'est plus mieux.**

-**Quoi ?** Lui demandais-je.

-**Quand ces parents sont pas séparés. Moi, je voudrais pas.**

Elle descend des genoux de Tom et court dans vers sa chambre. Elle crie au passage qu'elle va chercher le téléphone pour le dire à son amie Tressy.

Je regarde Tom, lui souriant.

-**Elle ne retient que ce qu'elle veut.**

-**Elle a 7 ans, Bill c'est normal, personne à cet âge ne veut croire que ses parents ne s'aiment plus.**

-**Une chance pour elle que je sois persévérant. **Dis-je arrogant.

-**Idiot.**

On commence à se battre gentiment, quand quelque chose me tire le tee-shirt.

-**Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?**

-**On essaye de faire un petit frère.**

-**Tom, idiot, arrête de dire des inepties pareilles manquerait plus qu'elle te croit. **Je lui tape le coin de la tête, prend le téléphone des mains de la petite, et me lève.

-**Maintenant, c'est plus que l'heure de se coucher, au lit **! Dis-je en la poussant gentiment par la porte.

-**Je peux dormir avec vous ?**

-**Tom. **Grondais-je.** Au lit et dans ta chambre.**

Je l'accompagne, l'installe sous les couvertures, l'embrassant sur le front pour lui dire bonne nuit, sa tétine dans la bouche, ses yeux se ferment à peine ai-je eu le temps de refermer la porte.

…

Ca va faire 6 mois que l'on travaille sur notre troisième album et celui-ci en est au stade final de production, l'équipe de management n'arête pas en ce moment pour organiser nos futurs déplacements, notre promotion, programmer aussi des concerts, notre planning nous laissera pas une minute de répit après les vacances de cet été 2009.

Pendant ce temps, la petite a été sélectionnée pour jouer dans un film allemand qui sortira pour le printemps de cette année, je me suis fait un plaisir de l'accompagner sur le tournage, Tom lui servant de manager. Si elle a adoré cette expérience, tout le monde se demande vu le rôle important qu'elle a dans le film, si celui-ci marchera. Il est difficile de parier sur un enfant pour la réussite d'un film. Forcément, pour elle, aucun stress, elle ne se rend pas compte de l'ampleur du projet, c'était juste _marrant_.

…

_**Part se cacher très loin, merci à Estelle pour la pression et à Alice pour sa gentillesse. Prochain saut dans le temps pour le prochain chapitre assez phénoménale. Vous êtes prévenus.**_


	18. Chapter 16

Des années sont passées maintenant, un troisième album bien accueilli par le public, même très bien, les Etats-Unis nous faisant encore plus les yeux doux. Ensuite tout est allé très vite, sans rien voir. Les promotions, les concerts … on recommençait.

Tom n'a pas voulu nous suivre cette fois, préférant rester à l'école et vivre chez mes parents. Sa décision a été très dure pour moi. Je l'ai pris de plein fouet et y ai vu comme un reproche face à la vie qu'on lui faisait mener. Mais même si c'était le cas, elle n'a jamais voulu nous le dire. Tom, quand à lui, a trouvé que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, la petite pouvait vivre une enfance « normale » et nous, nous concentrer sur notre travail. L'équipe de management et la maison disque ont bien sûr été plus que ravies d'entendre ça.

Moi. Moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que j'ai laissé faire, me séparer de ma fille alors qu'à une époque, j'aurais été prêt à quitter le groupe pour elle.

On n'a pas été là pour sa première fois en vélo sans petites roulettes, ni pour ses premières dents qui tombent. Encore moins pour ses premiers spectacles d'écoles, ses premiers anniversaires entre amis. Heureusement que le groupe et les fans sont présents, j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps sans ça.

…

Nous sommes toujours aux Etats-Unis, mais on a promis de rentrer. Tom a eu 9 ans, il y a quelques mois, et nous a invité à la première de son film pour l'occasion. Elle a encore une fois adoré jouer, des sortes de vacances pour elle. Cependant, il n'était pas prévu que tout ça aille aussi loin.

Février, festival de Berlin, récompensant l'art cinématographique du monde entier. Tom a été nominée dans la catégorie Meilleure Second Rôle Féminin, une première pour une personne aussi jeune, la plus jeune d'ailleurs. Les critiques ont acclamé ce film, spectaculaire à tous les niveaux : réalisation, scénario, acteurs. Mais la surprise a quand même été de taille quand ils ont révélé les nominés.

Elle a beaucoup grandit dernièrement mais reste une enfant, et j'ai peur que cette vie la brime comme elle a pu le faire à certains moments avec nous. Surtout que Tom préfère toujours rester discrète sur la célébrité de ses parents, alors être sous les feux des projecteurs, je ne sais pas.

Avec Tom, nous lui avons parlé du déroulement de la cérémonie et des petites activités auxquelles elle est attendue avant et après le film. Petites activités, sous-entendant promotion. Quelques photos pour des magazines prestigieux, interviews, la revue de presse avant et après la projection du film. Ce qui paraît déjà énorme pour un enfant de cet âge.

Nous lui avons promis de revenir pour assister à la cérémonie de clôture, même si elle ne reçoit aucun prix. Elle a passé de longues heures au téléphone avec son père. Elle sait qu'être nominée à son âge, c'est tout simplement exceptionnel, et l'ampleur de l'événement, robe de cocktail obligatoire, télévision, commence à la stresser. Elle sera suivie par son manager partout mais elle angoisse, et encore une fois, je m'en veux de ne pas être là-bas, surtout que je n'aime pas beaucoup son manager. On doit avoir des problèmes avec eux, mais j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'il essaye juste de vendre son image de petite surdouée du grand écran. D'accord, il n'est sûrement là que pour ça, mais ça m'énerve de ne pouvoir rien faire. On est trop loin pour s'occuper de ses intérêts, et nous avons un planning bien trop chargé pour prendre des vacances.

Installé sur un canapé avant une énième émission de télévision américaine, je regarde mon portable toutes les trente secondes, imaginant le pire. Tom est à Berlin, et a déjà du commencer sa promotion. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, mes parents n'ont pas jugé utile de s'y rendre en sachant que nous devons la rejoindre le jour même de la cérémonie. J'angoisse.

…

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Mon téléphone, ma putain de sonnerie de téléphone, en pleine nuit, qui ose m'appeler en pleine nuit ? Un numéro inconnu.

- **Bill Kaulitz.** Répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

**- M. Nicolas FORBON à l'appareil, je fais partie de la distribution du film dans lequel a joué votre fille, je suis un de ces collègues en quelque sorte. Je me doute qu'il soit très tôt…**

**- Très tôt ?! Vous rigolez, je travaille aux Etats-Unis, Monsieur. Ici nous sommes en pleine nuit.**

**- Oh pardon, vraiment pardon mais ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez urgent. **

Le ton qu'il employa pour ces derniers mots me glaça le sang. J'étais maintenant bel et bien réveillé, assis dans mon lit, me crispant sur le combiné du téléphone.

**- Je vous écoute.**

**- Je me mêle sûrement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais étant moi-même parent, je me suis senti dans le devoir de vous appeler. En plus, votre fille est incroyablement gentille et …**

**- Venez-en aux faits, je vous en supplie.**

**- Oui, pardon encore une fois. Avec toute l'équipe, nous pensons que votre fille n'est pas très tranquille. Elle a l'air absent, démoralisée, et la femme de chambre nous a prévenu discrètement ce matin, qu'en début de semaine elle lui avait changé ses draps à deux reprises car elle avait eu des fuites dans la nuit, et que depuis elle pense que Tom a élu domicile dans la baignoire.**

**- Oh mon Dieu ! Dites moi que c'est une blague. **

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai du mal à respirer, ça tourne à trois cents à l'heure à l'intérieur de ma tête, je perds pieds.

**- On a jugé bon de vous prévenir, car cette gosse est vraiment attachante et si joyeuse d'habitude. On a tour à tour essayé de lui parler mais rien. Je pense, nous pensons qu'elle doit être terrorisée et surtout épuisée par tous ces événements. En plus, elle a absolument voulu assister à la projection de tous les films avec qui on était en concurrence, ainsi qu'aux réunions de presse des autres actrices nominées dans sa catégorie. Je sais que vous êtes très pris mais … Allo, vous m'entendez ?**

Non, j'entends rien, enfin je veux plus attendre, je ne sais plus, je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots, je dois prendre une décision maintenant. En fait, elle était déjà prise depuis le début de cette conversation.

**- J'arrive.** Dis-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

Je me tourne vers un Tom paisiblement endormi. Ni une, ni deux, je le secoue fort en criant presque son nom. Il émerge grognon, et je quitte prestement le lit, me dirigeant vers mon armoire, attrapant les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Bill, t'es cinglé.**

**- Tom, si tu n'es pas levé dans 5 minutes, je pars sans toi.**

**- Quoi partir ? De quoi tu parles, il est … Putain, il est genre 3h00 du matin, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon dieu !**

**- Je t'expliquerais en détail dans l'avion, il faut que l'on retourne d'urgence en Allemagne.**

**- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Tom ? Putain, réponds !**

**- Oui, rien de grave. Enfin si, enfin je sais pas. Bouge !** Lui criais-je en me retournant.

Il se lève, s'approche de moi, se saisit de mes poignets, les serrant fort jusqu'à ce que je lâche prise de mon sac, qui tombe entre nous.

**- Tu te calmes, et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe. On rentre dans deux jours, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour rentrer maintenant ?**

**- Tom, fais-moi confiance, putain. Je te dis qu'il faut y aller maintenant. Je descends réserver un taxi et des billets d'avion, je t'attends dans l'entrée dans 5 minutes.** Ma voix se fait de plus en plus tremblante, je me retiens difficilement de pleurer.

**- Je ne pars pas d'ici sans explication.** Dit-il en me regardant durement.

**- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, fais ce qu'il te plait, je pars. **

Je m'arrache de sa poigne insistante et dévale les escaliers. Je réserve rapidement un taxi, ainsi qu'un vol direct pour Berlin, puis quitte l'appartement en claquant la porte et prend mon taxi. J'espère qu'elle va bien, j'essaye de l'appeler via son producteur mais personne ne répond, mes parents non plus. L'angoisse monte. J'arrive à l'aéroport, mon portable sonne. C'est elle. Non, David. Refusé. Enregistrement des bagages. L'attente, encore et toujours. Mon portable qui n'arrête pas de chanter. Gustav, Georg, Saki, tout la boîte va y passer et … Qui vois-je au loin, à scruter les environs pour me dénicher ? Mon manager et un gars de la sécurité. Direction les toilettes des femmes, je serai tranquille jusqu'à l'embarquement.

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, ils se sont postés devant le couloir d'embarquement. Ils ne peuvent pas me kidnapper. Je vous jure que je monterais dans cet avion pour l'Allemagne. Ils me voient arriver de loin. Quelqu'un me tire le bras.

**- Quoi qu'il arrive, rentre dans cet avion.**

Tom. Il est venu. On se dirige vers la porte d'embarquement.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe, les garçons ? Il nous reste des choses à faire ici.**

Notre manager retient Tom, qui s'est positionné devant moi, par le bras.

**- Bill, vas-y, embarque.**

Je ne réfléchis plus. J'ai arrêté au moment où j'ai reçu cet appel. J'ai arrêté au moment où je suis devenu parent, et lorsque j'ai senti que ma fille n'allait pas bien.

Les portes de l'avion vont se fermer, les derniers passagers prennent place. Les hôtesses de l'air aussi. Tom.

Le décollage est passé, quand je vois du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de mon siège.

**- Alors, on comptait partir sans moi ?**

**- Tom.** Dis-je euphorique, lui sautant au cou.

**- Hey ! Doucement, je vais tomber. Je suis au fond à gauche si t'as besoin de quelque chose, on parle de tout ça en bas. Repose-toi un peu.** Il m'embrasse sur le front et retourne s'asseoir.

Il est venu, je le savais. Pour être honnête, non, mais il est là. Il ne sait rien, mais il a tout abandonné pour nous. Il l'aime encore, il m'aime encore. Qu'est ce qu'on peut douter des gens qu'on aime parfois. Il suffit d'un geste, d'une parole mal interprétée et on pense au pire. J'espère que ça va aller. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

Je suis A peine descendu de l'avion, que je me précipite afin de récupérer mes bagages. Tom m'intercepte.

**- Essaye de trouver un taxi, pendant que je les récupère. Avec le festival, ça doit être la guerre devant la borne.**

Je commence à courir, direction la borne des taxis. Revient sur mes pas. Agrippe Tom par le bras, le retournant face à moi. L'embrassant furtivement sur la bouche. Avant de repartir en criant un 'qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi'.

Il me rejoint au taxi. Le prochain est pour nous.

**- Bill, tu sais qu'on est dans un aéroport.**

**- Hum, hum.** Répondis-je, occupé à scruter l'horizon à la vue d'un taxi.

**- Enfin bref, m'embrasser devant des millions de gens, même légèrement, et quand même sacrément osé et surtout dangereux.**

**- Hein ? Tom, le taxi là.**

Celui-là est pour nous.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Direction l'hôtel de … Merde, Tom dans quel hôtel ils sont descendus ?** Me retournais-je promptement, le regard affolé.

**- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? **

**- Direction le Ritz, centre de Berlin. Merci. On avisera après.**

**- Tu peux peut-être me le dire maintenant.**

**- Pas maintenant Tom**. Répondis-je en montrant le chauffeur de taxi du bout de mon menton.

On arrive, enfin. J'ai essayé de joindre le manageur de Tom mais rien, personne ne répond. En fouillant dans mes affaires, j'ai trouvé celui du casteur de Tom pour ce film mais lui non plus ne daigne répondre. Je file à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

**- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'hôtel Le Ritz.**

**- Oui, bonjour, vous devez sûrement savoir ce genre de chose entre grandes chaînes, on se parle. Où sont descendus les acteurs du film …**

**- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne donnons pas ce genre d'information. Pardon, quelqu'un attend derrière vous.** Répliqua-t-elle un large faux sourire aux lèvres.

**- Et si je vous prends une putain de suite présidentielle, je l'ai mon renseignement ?**

**- Bill, calme toi, essaye de voir si quelqu'un répond maintenant. Je m'en occupe.**

Non, mais ! D'accord, je laisse tomber. Je file au salon de l'hôtel, et essaye tous les contacts de mon répertoire susceptibles de m'aider à retrouver ma fille. Echec, personne n'est joignable, à croire que Berlin et ses habitants ne vivent que pour cet événement, une fois l'an.

**- Je l'ai. Viens ! On part chercher la voiture à l'appartement et on file.**

On remonte en taxi, direction notre résidence principale, mais secondaire dans la vie réelle, récupérer la voiture de Tom.

**- Maintenant qu'on est seul, tu peux bien dire pourquoi on se la joue à la Alex Bauer de 24h Chrono.**

**- Tom va mal, et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.**

Je lui explique rapidement la situation pendant le trajet. Il me reproche de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt.

…

**- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'hôtel …**

**- Je sais, bonjour à vous aussi, on m'a dit que les acteurs du film …**

**- Monsieur Kaulitz, vous ici. **

Je me retourne, un journaliste quelconque, d'une chaîne allemande quelconque me tend la main.

**- Enchanté.**

**- Moi de même.**

**- Vous venez pour la conférence de presse du film de votre fille ? Elle vient tout juste de commencer, une chance vous n'avez presque rien raté.**

**- C'est où ?**

**- Ici, au rez-de-chaussée, à droite, couloir de gauche.**

**- Merci à bientôt.**

En repassant devant l'entrée, j'interpelle Tom pour qu'il me suive.

On arrive devant la porte, ouverte. Je tends ma tête à l'intérieur, nous sommes au fond, des dizaines de journalistes devant nous, assis, et j'aperçois une scène un peu surélevée, sans doute pour l'équipe du film. Tom est assise au bout, l'air exténué. On s'avance discrètement vers les sièges, quand je sens un regard brûlant sur moi. Elle me fixe, de son regard intense. Tom se rapproche de moi, sûrement de peur que je ne vacille. Deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je tremble de partout. Elle se lève, son manager lui demande de se rassoir un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui répond aussi, un grand sourire aux lèvres, d'aller se faire foutre. Grand silence dans la salle. Tout le monde la dévisage et la suis du regard lorsqu'elle s'approche de nous lentement.

**- Tom. Bill. **

**- ….**

**- On reste là ?**

Je peux rien faire, je suis paralysé. La petite se retourne est se dirige vers la sortie, Tom la suit rapidement, me tirant par la main, m'obligeant à courir l'air benêt derrière lui.

**- Tom attend.** Cria-t-il.

**- Attendez la famille Kaulitz. Pas si vite.** Cria à son tour le manager.

Je suis toujours Tom qui suit Tom et nous sommes talonnés de près par son gros lourdaud de manager. On descend, on cavale même, on court dans le parking. Enfin, nous sommes devant la voiture et elle aussi, adossée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**- Tom, tu vas où comme ça.** Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

**- N'importe où mais loin de lui.** Rétorque-t-elle en montrant son tortionnaire du doigt.

**- J'ai compris, tout le monde en voiture.** Intervient Tom.

**- Hey ! Vous allez où comme ça ?**

**- Bill, Tom dans la voiture. Manger une glace, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous serons là pour la cérémonie de clôture.**

Personne ne prend la parole. Une fois en voiture, un silence pesant s'installe et personne n'est décidé à le briser. Moi-même, je suis mortifié dans le fond de mon siège, appréhendant, la respiration simplement un peu plus bruyante que les autres.

**- Tout le monde descend.**

**- Tom, on est …**

**- Chez nous, effectivement.**

On monte toujours en silence. Ca me fait bizarre de revenir ici après tout ce temps. Elle est loin, très loin la dernière fois où l'on s'est retrouvé ici tous les trois. J'ouvre difficilement la porte, je tremble de nouveau.

Rien n'a changé, tout est resté à sa place depuis que nous y sommes passés en coup de vent en décembre dernier. La petite passe devant moi et se précipite sur le canapé, où devrais-je préciser sur le haut du canapé, s'allongeant dessus tel un chat se préparant à une petite sieste.

**- Tom, descend de là.** Lui dit son père.

**- Ca fait du bien de rentrer chez soi. Ca m'a manqué.** Rigola-t-elle en regardant Tom.

Je reste inerte, là, dans l'entrée. A les regarder. Faut crever l'abcès, je me sens trop coupable pour faire comme si de rien était.

**- On peut parler ?**

Tous les deux me dévisagent de leurs grands yeux marron si identiques, me questionnant du regard.

**- On n'est pas revenu ici sur un coup de tête. Je pense que tu t'en doutes.**

Je me rapproche du canapé, m'assois devant elle. Tom s'approche derrière moi, s'asseyant à son tour sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

**- Vous avez fini plus tôt. C'est une sorte de surprise.**

**- Pas vraiment.** Répliqua Tom.

**- Non, Tom, si on est revenu ici plus tôt que prévu, c'est que l'on nous a donné une bonne raison de le faire.** Mon ton est grave, et je la sens paniquée.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Gordon et Simone vont bien ? Papi, Mamie ? Rebecca ?**

**- Tom, stop, ne panique pas. Tout le monde va bien, mais toi est-ce que ça va ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr que ça va, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Ce que Bill essaye de te dire, c'est qu'on est revenu car on s'inquiétait pour toi. Certaines personnes, nous ont dit que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous savez ?** Dit-elle à moitié paniquée, à moitié en colère.

**- Tout.** Répondis-je

**- Tout.** Affirma Tom.

**- Vous ne savez rien, strictement rien.**

Elle se dégage du canapé, se dirige vers sa chambre et claque la porte bruyamment.

**- Mon Dieu Tom. Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? **

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. Je me sens tellement coupable, et je le suis sûrement. J'aimerais revenir en arrière et changer le cours des choses, changer de vie même. Celle-ci est bien trop douloureuse, je ne devrais pas avoir d'enfant. Tom m'enlace, j'ai du mal à me calmer. Les années sont passées et j'ai l'impression d'avoir échouer. Je peux bien être une star internationale, adulée par des millions de filles, je ne suis même pas capable d'élever la mienne.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Moi : « Je l'ai coupé deux. » (Parlant du chapitre ci-dessous)

Estelle : « Il a du avoir mal. »

C'est fin très fin. Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est coupé en deux, je m'essaye au cliffhanger xD

Merci à **Sweetie **pour la relecture et correction.

Sa fiction : a-simple-story. (Petite Pub Au Passage pour la remercier)


	19. Chapter 17

Le lendemain matin n'est pas bien glorieux. On a essayé de lui parler toute la soirée mais rien n'y a fait, elle est enfermée dans sa chambre. J'ai toujours plus que douté de mes capacités à être un bon parent mais là, mon estime pour moi-même est descendue au plus bas. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà douté, et à plusieurs reprises mais toujours face à ce que les autres me disaient, ou encore ce que je faisais maintenant que ça vient d'elle, c'est pire. J'ai échoué.

La cérémonie de clôture n'est que demain, et j'ai l'impression que ces deux jours vont être les plus longs que j'ai vécu, après les plus longues heures de ma vie qui sont remportées par mon accouchement.

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et me réveille doucement, un bol de café devant moi, mon dernier magazine de mode posé à côté. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Tom me rejoint.

**- Je ne te demande pas comment tu as dormi. **

**- Désolé.**

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tom est debout ?**

**- Non. Je ne sais pas si elle mettra le nez dehors.**

**- Vaudrait mieux pour elle.**

**- Tom.** Soupirais-je.

Il était déjà parti devant la porte de sa chambre, cognant dessus avec son poing à trois reprises.

**- Tom, vient déjeuner, s'il te plait.**

**- J'ai pas faim.**

**- Tu n'as déjà pas mangé hier soir, il est hors de question que tu ressautes un repas.**

**- J'ai pas faim, j'ai dit.**

**- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu viens. Et ouvre cette porte ou je te jure que je la défonce.**

**- Tom !** Criais-je de la cuisine. Il l'a toujours terrifié dans un sens mais avec des phrases comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant.

**- Tom !** Cria t-il en cognant de nouveau sur la porte.

On entendit le cliquetis de la serrure. Une petite tête blonde apparait devant moi quelques secondes après.

**- Bonjour Tom.**

Pas de réponse, elle s'assoit devant moi, baissant la tête.

**- Qu'est que tu veux manger ?** Demandais-je.

**- J'ai pas faim.**

**- C'est pas vrai ! C'est ton leitmotiv ou quoi !** Intervient Tom. **En plus, ce n'est pas raisonnable de sauter des repas, encore moins le petit-déjeuner.**

**- Simone et Gordon ne m'obligent pas à manger quand j'ai pas faim.**

**- Simone et Gordon n'obligent jamais à rien de toute façon. On en sait quelque chose.** Dis-je, lasse de cette situation qui s'envenime et ne sachant surtout pas comment faire pour désamorcer les deux bombes prêtes à exploser devant moi.

- **Simon et Gordon sont Simone et Gordon. Nous sommes Tom et Bill, et nous agissons forcément différemment. De plus, si on doit jouer à la légitimité des ordres et principes d'éducation, étant tes parents, on remporte haut la main le droit de t'obliger à manger quelque chose.** Tom était tenace mais sa fille aussi.

**- Oui, alors parents c'est aussi quand ça vous arrange.**

Tom serait de nature violente, il l'aurait giflé, j'en suis certain. Ses yeux vont bientôt sortir de leurs orbites.

**- Arrête Tom, tu es injuste. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu venir aux Etats-Unis avec nous. **Ajouta Tom, se calmant en fin de phrase. Je crois qu'elle vient de le blesser, et qu'il prend maintenant conscience de ce que je ressens depuis déjà un moment.

**- Vous n'avez pas voulu rester.**

**- On a dû faire des choix et …**

**- Votre carrière avant tout.** Me coupa-t-elle.

**- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé.** M'offusquais-je. **Tu aurais dû nous dire que ça te pesait comme situation.**

**- Tu aurais dû le savoir.** Elle ravala un sanglot et repartit dans sa chambre.

Je m'effondre en larmes sur la table. Tom reste pantois. Au moins, l'abcès a été crevé. Notre fille nous déteste. Bon retour au pays.

**- Bill. Calme-toi.**

Tom me caresse le dos, essayant de m'apaiser, ce que je fais peu à peu. Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir gérer cette histoire, je me sens démuni devant ses arguments, démuni devant toutes ses réactions. Je ne sais honnêtement plus comment prendre le problème.

**- Pas de promotion pour elle aujourd'hui. On prend la voiture et on va voir ailleurs.**

**- Ca ne résoudra rien Tom.**

**- Rester là non plus.**

…

Nous sommes en chemin vers je ne sais où ; je m'endors dès les premiers kilomètres.

La voiture s'est arrêtée. On a l'air d'être sur une aire d'autoroute. Personne à l'horizon. C'est en sortant de la voiture que je l'aperçois, elle est assise à une balançoire, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures disparaissant dans le sable. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste, je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je ne l'aime pas. Je m'installe à côté d'elle, me balançant doucement à mon tour.

**- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai jamais eu envie que tu penses ça de moi, de nous. Je t'aime et te laisser ici, seule, a été une des décisions les plus dures à prendre pour moi. Je me doutais que ça te peinait. Comme ça m'a touché moi aussi, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu estimais qu'on le faisait par manque d'intérêt pour toi.**

**- Tu n'as jamais voulu m'avoir.**

Petite, ses regards me faisaient mal, plus grande ce sont ses mots. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer, silencieusement mais les larmes sont là. C'est la voix tremblante que je lui réponds.

**- Je ne vais pas te mentir. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà fait. J'avais 14 ans, je suis un garçon et c'est mon frère. J'étais effrayé, terrifié même. Je savais que la vie n'allait plus me faire de cadeau. Tout le monde m'a tourné le dos, tout le monde sans exception. J'étais seul, avec un problème de 2,200kg dans les bras. Je ne voulais pas faire face au monde qui m'attendait, je voulais t'oublier et reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissé. Mais rien n'a était pareil, tu étais tellement …Tu étais juste ma fille, et jamais, jamais, je n'ai regretté t'avoir eu sauf quand je sentais que toi, tu regretterais un jour que se soit le cas.**

Je renifle bruyamment, et intercepta son regard.

**- Je t'aime plus que tout Tom. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi et nul doute que ton père aussi. Si à l'instant, tu nous demandes de tout arrêter pour toi, nous le ferons. Je te jure que nous le ferons. Je l'ai déjà fait, je le referais. **

**- Tout ça, ça ne te manquera pas ?** Dit-elle simplement, la voix à peine audible, me regardant toujours intensément.

**- Si, bien sûr ; être sur scène, faire de la musique, c'est ce que j'aime le plus au monde mais si la personne que j'aime le plus au monde me demande d'arrêter, soit en sûr que je le ferais. Je t'aime Tom, et je suis désolé que tu en doutes, et que tu ais fini par nous détester.**

**- Je ne vous déteste pas, et je ne veux pas avoir des parents présents si c'est pour qu'ils soient tristes tout le temps. Je voulais juste que vous soyez là. C'était tellement dur cette semaine. Je ne dormais plus, et les seules fois où je fermais les yeux, je cauchemardais. Je me suis sentie seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel ou encore devant les journalistes. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, quoi faire, personne n'était là pour me dire si c'était bien ou non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été nominé, je ne le mérite pas. **Sa tête se baissa encore si c'était possible.

**- Bien sûr que si.** Intervient Tom. Il s'assoit dans le sable face à nous. **Même si pour toi, ce n'était que du divertissement, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas travaillé pour jouer ces scènes, que tu ne t'es pas renseignée sur la situation de cette petite fille. Tu t'es imprégnée du personnage, et tu l'as fait divinement bien. Nous sommes très fiers de toi. **

**- Oui ?** Rougit-elle, relevant doucement la tête.

**- C'est vrai que des compliments de Tom, c'est toujours gênant à recevoir.** Dis-je, détendant de suite l'atmosphère.

**- Très drôle Bill.** Grogna-t-il en me lançant du sable.

**- Mes cheveux !** M'exclamais-je.

La petite pouffait pendant que je sautais de la balançoire pour me venger de Tom. Après quelques tentatives pour lui mettre la tête dans le sable et avant que ça me retombe dessus, je m'assois entre ses jambes faisant face à Tom, l'air hilare.

**- Je suis désolée.** Dit-elle.

**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Vous avez cette manie avec Bill.**

**- C'est à nous de l'être.**

**- Bill ! Qu'est ce que je viens dire ? C'est maladif chez vous. Il est clair que nous avons des torts mais ce qui est fait est fait. On peut maintenant décider de ce qu'il convient le mieux pour tout le monde, et cette fois-ci tout le monde dit franchement ce qu'il pense. **

Un clin d'œil en direction de Tom. Celle-ci se lève à son tour, s'approchant de nous doucement, et fini par s'asseoir entre mes jambes.

**- Il me faut une tenue de soirée.**

**- On va aller en acheter une, cette après-midi, je te coifferais et te maquillerais aussi si tu le souhaites.**

**- Je veux bien oui. Tu sais Tom, j'ai fait exactement ce que nous m'a dit pour les autres.**

**- J'en suis sûr.** Lui répondit-il.

Maintenant, qu'elle était plus âgé, la distance aidant, elle avait vraiment finir par nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs. A l'entente de mon prénom, je ressentais toujours un petit pincement au cœur.

Je l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête.

**- Allons-y ! Si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire.**

**- P'ti bout, tu vas regretter d'avoir voulu faire du shopping avec Bill, crois-moi.**

**- Tom !**

...

De retour à l'appartement, exténué. On s'affale tout les trois dans le canapé.

**- J'ai faim.** Sortit Tom, nous regardant tour à tour.

**- Tom, tu fais des pâtes ?**

**- Je ne sens même plus mes jambes.**

**- Quels parents !** Ria-t-elle.

**- Je vote pour une pizza, si on m'apporte le téléphone.** Lançais-je, regardant la petite d'un air de chien battu.

**- Ok, je vais le chercher. **Capitula-t-elle.

Je suis mort de fatigue mais je suis content, non, je suis ravi, aux anges. Comment passer d'un extrême à l'autre en une journée, soyez parents et vous verrez. Je me couche, repu, le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir retrouver ma fille. Aucune décision n'a été prise, reste à voir ce que l'on fait après le festival. Retour aux Etats-Unis ou non ? Arrêt du groupe ou non ? On verra ça demain, maintenant je veux dormir.

**- Je peux venir ?**

**- Hum.** Fut ma seule réponse.

**- T'as 9 ans, Tom, tu ne crois pas que t'es trop vieille pour ça ?** Répliqua Tom.

**- Et toi, tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge de dormir avec ton petit frère ?**

**- Perdu.** Rigolais-je, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les couvertures.

**- Ok, grimpe. Mais c'est exceptionnel.**

**- J'ai bien comprit PA.PA.**

C'est ainsi que tout le monde plongea au pays des rêves, entrelacés les uns aux autres.

…

Cérémonie de clôture.

Tout le beau monde est là. La petite doit entrer dans la salle par le tapis rouge avec l'équipe du film. Nous passons par l'entrée réservée au reste du monde. On est, ce soir, relégué au rang de famille de star et non plus de star tout court. On est placé en fond de salle, en attendant, que le gratin mondain rentre.

Tom arrive dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres. On ne l'a presque pas vu de la journée, juste en fin d'après-midi pour lui apporter sa robe, la maquiller et la coiffer. Puis, encore une fois, nous avons dû la laisser aux mains de l'équipe du film. Elle a commencé très tôt ce matin, et avec les derniers événements, elle a beaucoup de sommeil en retard, j'espère qu'elle va pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin.

Elle s'assoit avec l'équipe, dans les premiers rangs devant la scène. Elle se retourne sûrement pour essayer de nous apercevoir, mais on lui demande de se rassoir, la cérémonie va commencer.

Une heure est passée, et on tarde à arriver à sa catégorie. Je sens un souffle sur moi à ma gauche.

**- Tom, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** Chuchotais-je.

**- Je m'ennuis là-bas. Je suis sûre que Tom raconte des trucs sur les gens et que c'est drôle.**

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Tom n'a pas arrêté de toute la soirée, se moquant une fois d'un physique disgracieux, d'une tenue importable ou encore d'un discours soporifique. Les gens autour de nous, se sont retournés plusieurs fois pour nous dire de nous taire. Mais je dois le reconnaître, cette cérémonie est chiante à en mourir.

**- Viens-là.** La tirais-je sur mes genoux.

**- Dans la catégorie du Meilleur Rôle Secondaire Féminin, les nominées sont …**

Mon frère se retourne vers moi, saisissant discrètement mon bras. Pendant que mon cœur s'arrête de battre. On apporte l'enveloppe, petit discours habituel. Tom se retourne vers nous.

**- Heureusement que je peux pas gagner. Ce serait stressant de monter sur scène.** Rigola-t-elle.

Moi, je suis blême. Crispé sur mon siège. Tom aussi. On a presque l'impression que c'est nous qui sommes nominés et qui attendons le verdict.

**- Tom Kaulitz.**

Tout le monde se retourne vers sa place initiale, pendant que nous nous sautons dans les bras, la petite entre nous qui ne bouge pas.

La suiveuse nous éclaire de plein fouet, et tout le monde se retourne vers nous, applaudissant. On se met à genoux pour entourer Tom de nos bras quand le réalisateur remonte l'allée et vient se placer dernière nous.

**- Il faut aller sur scène maintenant. Recevoir ton prix.**

**- Hum.** Me regarde-t-elle.

Je lui lance un regard d'approbation. Elle se dirige doucement, toujours accompagnée du réalisateur vers la scène. Là, il la laisse seule. Elle monte quelques marches, et reçoit le prix de la part d'un sportif de haut niveau et d'un mannequin s'essayant au cinéma.

Une fois le trophée dans ses mains, elle reste inerte près du pupitre bien trop grand pour elle. Elle regarde la salle qui retient aussi son souffle. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réagir que je sens Tom passer devant moi et se diriger vers la scène. Il monte les marches quatre à quatre et prend la petite dans les bras. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et l'approche du pupitre.

**- Heu …**Elle commence à parler, essuyant rapidement du revers de sa main les trois petites larmes qui glissaient encore de ses yeux. **Je pensais pas gagner. Vraiment. Je … Ah oui, je voulais dire merci aux gens du film qui m'ont prit sur le film, les acteurs qui ont joué avec moi. J'ai adoré faire ce film, l'histoire m'a plu de suite. Merci encore à toute l'équipe. **

Elle reprend sa respiration, s'accrochant toujours solidement au cou de Tom, qui, habillé en rappeur américain, choc un peu avec le décor classe de la cérémonie.

**- Je pense pas mériter ce prix. J'ai regardé tous les films des personnes nominées avec moi, et suis allée à toute leur conférence de presse. Et j'ai en quelque sorte élue, moi aussi, la personne qui méritait de recevoir ce prix. Ce soir, je donne mon prix à Mlle Garsein.**

Toute la salle est sous le choc, personne ne s'attendait à ça.

**- Venez, venez. Il est pour vous, je vous assure. **Intervient Tom.

L'actrice se lève, hésitante, mais fini par atteindre la scène. La petite lui tend le prix, un énorme sourire aux lèvres puis se retourne une dernière fois vers le pupitre.

**- Merci encore d'avoir voté pour moi. Je suis encore trop jeune pour remporter un prix si important. Encore hier soir je dormais dans le lit de mes parents. J'espère un jour revenir ici, sur scène, et cette fois-ci ramener chez moi ce trophée. Félicitations à Mlle Garsein et aussi à toutes les nominées.**

La salle se lève et applaudit à tout rompre. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement fier d'elle, je n'ai qu'une envie : la serrer dans mes bras au plus vite. Tom commence à laisser sa place à la nouvelle gagnante quand la petite lui fait un signe de tête de revenir au pupitre.

**- J'ai oublié de remercier ma famille et particulièrement Tom et Bill sans qui rien n'aurait été possible.**

Ils finissent finalement par descendre de scène, pendant que la nouvelle primée commence ses remerciements.

Tom lâche la petite au pied des marches, et elle se précipite, remontant l'allée pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je la serre de toutes mes forces, l'embrassant partout de petits baisers bruyants.

Tom nous rejoint, et nous quittons la salle avant la fin de la cérémonie. Je félicite encore une fois ma fille, avant qu'épuisée, elle ne s'endorme dans la voiture.

…

Plus question de la quitter, la décision a été prise par tous, elle nous suit aux Etats-Unis et suivra une scolarité par correspondance. Nous gardons notre appartement sur Berlin pour revenir de temps à autres. Mais en ce début de printemps, nous partons direction les Etats-Unis pour y rester un moment, notre fille dans nos valises ainsi que la petite amie de Gustav.


	20. Chapter 18

**Cette fiction possédera 20 chapitres.**

Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Je voulais un compte rond, problème, j'ai pas du tout écrit le chapitre 19 alors que le 20 est quasi terminé. Je sais pas du tout ce que je vais mettre à l'intérieur. Du coup, niveau délai de livraison, j'ose imaginer ce que ça va donner. Sans compter, que j'ai une vie trépidante en ce moment. Je fais au plus vite. Merci de votre patiente.

Et encore merci à _Bill-Luv-Tom_ pour la relecture. Une fille dont je suis une grande fan soit dit en passant, du coup un peu de publicité pour ses écrits (on enlève les espaces et on court lire) : noch-1000-meere-weit . skyrock . com

**Xxxxxxxxx**

C'est incroyable, moi-même je n'aurais osé espérer qu'on ait encore autant de succès des années après, les places de concert de nos prochaines dates européennes se sont écoulées assez vite. Je suis content de recommencer une tournée européenne, qui est d'ailleurs très attendu avec notre quatrième album tout juste sorti et déjà numéro un, un peu partout en Europe. Nos premières dates sont allemandes, puis viendra les pays de l'Est, les pays frontaliers, la France et les pays latins. 2 mois, 2 mois chez soi et ailleurs en Europe, je respire enfin. Beaucoup de shows seront en allemand ce qui me facilitera considérablement la tâche bien que dorénavant je sois presque bilingue. Ces dernières années en Amérique du Nord et particulièrement aux Etats-Unis étaient excellentes mais rien ne vaut l'Europe, je le sais maintenant.

Tom a maintenant 12 ans et a tenu à nous suivre comme d'habitude. Si aux Etats-Unis, elle ne le faisait plus, dès qu'elle a su qu'on parcourait l'Europe en rentrant, elle a de suite insisté pour venir. J'espère que notre public européen ne nous a pas trop oubliés. Même si les billets sont partis assez vite, il n'est pas dit que le public soit toujours autant enthousiaste de nous voir avec notre départ prolongé sur le continent d'à côté.

..

Première date, Bruxelles en Belgique, on commence par un pays cosmopolite et nous ferons moitié-moitié, chansons anglaises, chansons allemandes. On est arrivé la veille, il est 8h00, je descends déjeuner le dernier, tout le monde est déjà dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, tout le monde sauf Tom.

**- Bonjour !**

**- Salut toi !** Répond Georg encore à moitié endormi devant sa tasse de café.

**- Tom dort encore ?** J'adressais ma question à son père.

**- Non, encore une fois quand je l'attraperai elle va entendre parler du pays, ses draps ne sont même pas défaits. Je l'ai appelé ce matin, elle m'a dit que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on s'inquiète, qu'on la verrait bientôt. Elle est juste partie faire un tour en ville. Bien que je me doute qu'elle n'a carrément pas dormi ici.**

**- Je pense savoir où elle est.**

**- Je pense aussi, Saki et Gustav sont partis vérifier.**

**- Ok.**

Coup de téléphone, on nous confirme ce qu'on pensait, Tom est devant la salle, il y a toujours du monde qui campe devant nos salles pour être au premier rang en Europe, et elle s'est toujours promis de le faire si l'occasion se présenterait un jour, pour voir l'ambiance. Aux Etats-Unis, ces rassemblements de fans avant concert sont interdits et à force de regarder les vieux reportages de nos anciennes tournées européennes, elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir avec nos fans devant la salle. Cette gamine est timbrée. Dire que j'en ai fait autant et encore plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à s'insérer comme ça, sans qu'on lui pose des questions incessantes ou embarrassantes.

Lilie, la copine de Gustav, a d'ailleurs essayé à plusieurs reprises de rentrer dans la confidence avant qu'on se concerte quelques années plus tard pour enfin lui avouer. Nous avons fini par lui dire la vérité et après avoir vécu avec nous, elle a plutôt bien accepté la situation. Il lui arrive encore de nous poser des questions, nous trouvant bizarre sur les bords mais elle tolère tout ça. Il faut avouer que jouer à la maman avec la petite a beaucoup aidé, elle adore Tom, elles s'entendent vraiment bien. Au final, peu de gens savent, et c'est mieux ainsi à tout point de vue.

On arrive à la salle vers 10h00, saluons tout le monde et commençons à prendre nos marques. Je demande à Saki d'aller vérifier si elle va bien, il fait froid dehors et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse un malaise.

Il vient de me signaler que les personnes arrivaient la veille sont installées dans les barrières et que comme je le pensais, la petite est morte de froid. En entendant ça, Tom commence déjà à grogner de mécontentement mais tend quand même sa veste épaisse à Saki, je lui donne pour ma part ma casquette en laine, et Gustav de quoi manger. Saki repart avec tout ça, direction l'extérieur mais Georg l'arrête et lui prend les affaires des bras.

**- Je vais aller voir ce que ça donne. Donne-moi tout ça.**

**- C'est du suicide. **Répond Tom.

**- Non, les filles qui sont venues la veille doivent être une petite centaine et elles sont séparées par des barrières du reste de la foule, en plus un des mecs de la sécurité m'accompagnera.**

**- Ramène-là si vraiment ça ne va pas. **Dis-je sur un ton inquiet.

**- Oui, alors t'as déjà du mal à avoir de l'autorité sur elle, alors tu penses bien que moi, ce sera peine perdue.**

**- Si vraiment ça va pas, je viendrai la chercher, et crois-moi, elle viendra. **Interrompit Tom.

Je n'aime pas ça. Bizarrement, je ne stresse pas que pour elle, mais aussi pour nous. Tom a toujours eu tendance à en faire qu'à sa tête, et sans le vouloir, elle pourrait dévoiler notre secret. Georg revient quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Alors ?**

**- Bill, viens manger au lieu de te torturer l'esprit. **Me dit Gustav en me tirant par le bras.

**- Minute, je veux savoir.**

**- A table, je te dirai tout, à table.**

Direction le réfectoire de la salle, Georg commence son récit, tout le monde est attentif.

**- Je suis vivant, c'est déjà une bonne chose, bien sûr des cris et quelques mouvements de foule mais la sécurité étant prévenue, la situation n'a pas dégénéré. Elle est juste devant les grilles, et apparemment pas beaucoup n'avaient grillé son identité. Elle a retrouvé des amies rencontrées sur Internet, et passe son temps à jouer des vieux morceaux du groupe avec sa guitare. Elle avait l'air gelée mais ravie.**

**- J'espère qu'une fois qu'elle sera installée en salle, tout ira bien aussi. **Dis-je un peu inquiet. **Je demanderai à Saki de faire attention.**

On finit de se préparer pour le show. Je fais le vide en moi, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'aux paroles que je vais devoir chanter. Je monte sur scène. Et c'est seulement après les trois premières chansons que je pense qu'elle est là en train de nous observer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parcourir la scène, plissant les yeux pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Mais impossible de distinguer quelqu'un. Juste des corps, des yeux mais pas de Tom. Je continue le show et espère que tout se passe bien pour elle, comme ça se passe bien pour nous. Au bout d'un moment, je m'approche de Tom, comme à mon habitude, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je le vois me faire un signe de tête me montrant la première rangée devant lui. Je me rapproche encore un peu et me concentre, j'arrive à distinguer quelque chose. Elle est juste devant Tom, un sourire aux lèvres, en train de chanter et sauter en cœur avec le public.

Fin du show. On rejoint les coulisses, encore tout excités. Un sans faute, l'ambiance était électrique, on a du mal à redescendre de notre petit nuage.

Tout le monde s'agite, j'interpelle Saki qui nous raccompagne à notre loge. Il m'annonce que les fans sont déjà accrochés aux barrières à l'extérieur, attendant notre sortie pour avoir des autographes. Il est prévu d'attendre un peu; une fois le plus gros parti, on sortira signer quelques trucs.

**- Trop bien ! Bill ! Attends-moi !**

Je me retourne et vois Tom courir vers nous. Elle aussi apparemment est toute excitée de ce concert.

On s'installe sur les fauteuils et canapés dans notre loge, pendant que Tom se contente de continuer à sauter partout.

**- Alors ? **Je demande.

-** Génial ! Les filles étaient trop sympa, le concert, je sais pas, y'avait une atmosphère, c'était transportant. Je veux vraiment faire d'autres concerts. **Elle sautille partout.

**- Pas question. **Interrompt Tom.

**- Pourquoi ? Ca s'est super bien passé. **Gémit-elle.

**- Oui, pour cette fois. C'est trop dangereux.** Continua Tom.

**- Oh, arrête ! On a déjà fait pire en conduite dangereuse.**

**- C'est non. Pas de négociation possible.**

**- Bill.** Me regarde-t-elle, suppliante.

Je lui fais un signe de tête, comme quoi on verra ça plus tard. Elle sourit, et continue son récit.

**- Je dois y aller, je vous rejoins dans le bus. A plus.**

**- Tu vas où ?** Tom l'intercepte par le bras lorsqu'elle passe à côté du canapé.

**- Je vais voir des copines, elles attendent devant les barrières.**

Tom me propose d'aller fumer une cigarette dehors, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans un petit renforcement non loin des barrières, le temps que les gars finissent de se préparer pour monter dans le bus et filer sur la route vers le lieu de notre prochain concert.

On arrive à voir Tom et les filles agglutinées aux barrières. La petite est assise dans l'herbe, des amies ou connaissances à elle assises de l'autre côté, toutes les autres fans debout autour d'elles. Apparemment, personne n'est détestable avec elle. Les rencontres sur Internet sont tellement le fruit du hasard. Car maintenant, Tom existe vraiment, pour ses connaissances rencontrées sur Internet, elle reste l'adolescente qui se faisait surnommer Tom, maintenant, en la voyant, elles savent qui elle est. Mais cela ne pose visiblement aucun problème.

Une jeune fille l'interpelle.

**- Hey ! T'es la fille de Bill, non ?**

**- Oui.**

Elle n'y prête pas plus attention, et repart dans la discussion qu'elle menait avec ses amis. Mais la jeune fille ne tient pas en finir là et se met à sa hauteur à genoux pour continuer à lui parler.

**- T'as de la chance !**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Arrête. Même sans être fan, avoir un parent aussi jeune, ça doit être fantastique. Tu dois partager plein de trucs avec lui et avec ton oncle aussi. J'ai vu ce matin que tu jouais de la guitare.**

**- En même temps, il m'a forcé à apprendre. Je n'avais pas 5 ans que j'avais déjà une guitare en main. Tu sais, il faut ne pas croire que vivre avec eux, c'est forcément une partie de plaisir. Ca reste des parents. Et des parents, c'est souvent chiant. **

**- Des parents ? Enfin tu veux dire Bill ?**

**- Oui, enfin Tom joue aussi son rôle vu que l'on vit ensemble.**

La jeune fille sourit en réponse. Elle paraît hésiter un moment, puis se lance.

**- Je suis désolée de penser que ce doit être quand même quelque chose de vivre tout ça, les hôtels de luxe, les tournées, tous ces pays. Rien que d'y penser, mon cœur s'emballe.**

**- Oui.** Pouffe-t-elle. **Tu as raison pour beaucoup de choses, je mène une vie de rêve et je ne voudrais l'échanger pour rien au monde. C'est vrai que je me rends pas bien compte car j'ai toujours vécu dedans et que je n'ai pas de traitement particulier. Je dois faire mes devoirs, ne pas me coucher trop tard, ne pas réclamer, être polie, etc. Je fais la queue au concert comme vous.**

Tout le monde rigole. Assurément, je me suis trompé, les fans ne sont pas jalouses, juste envieuses.

**- Et puis Tom quoi !** Rajoute la fan sur un petit ton qui se veut contrôler son hystérie.

**- Je peux le reconnaître, ici, entre nous, il est pas mal.**

A ces mots, Tom se retourne vers moi, tirant la dernière latte de cigarette. Souriant franchement, en l'éteignant contre le mur.

**- Je suis content de savoir que même en prenant de l'âge, on me trouve toujours aussi beau. Et ma fille dans le lot.**

**- Oui. Je ne peux pas tout avoir. **Je réponds du tac au tac.

David nous interpelle de loin pour que l'on monte dans nos bus. Pas d'autographes ce soir, on est trop en retard. Une fois arrivés près des bus, je me retourne vers les barrières.

**- Tom !** Je l'interpelle. **On y va !**

**- Oui, oui, j'arrive.**

Je suis installé dans le lit deux places du bus, allongé encore tout habillé au-dessus des couvertures, essayant de me concentrer sur le film qui défile devant mes yeux. On frappe à la porte.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je peux rentrer ?**

**- Bien sûr, idiote.**

**- Hey !**

Tom vient de rentrer et s'allonge à côté de moi, posant sa tête dans mon cou. Machinalement, je lui caresse le front, remontant ma main dans ses cheveux.

**- Ca va ?** Je demande.

**- Oui. Mais tu parleras à Tom, hein ?**

**- Oui.** Je ris.

A cette remarque, je reçois une petite tape sur le torse.

**- Ne rigole pas ! Il est parfois trop chiant, il ne me laisse rien faire.**

**- Tom, t'entends ce que tu dis ? Je crois qu'on est les parents les plus cool qui existent.**

**- Je suis sûre que Gordon et Simone l'étaient plus.**

**- Possible. Mais nous ne vivons pas vraiment la même situation. Et je me trouve cool comme parent, des millions de jeunes filles rêvent de m'avoir pour parent.**

**- Des millions, rien que ça ?! Même s'il est possible que je reconnaisse que tu es plutôt sympa comme maman…**

**- Tom ! **Je grogne.

**- Y'a personne, arrête. Tu deviens parano en ce moment. Tu as peur que j'écrive un livre où je déballe la totalité de l'histoire de ma vie, de la conception jusqu'à ma préadolescence. **

**- Très drôle !**

**- Non, c'est vrai, tu deviens presque aussi lourd que Tom.**

**- Ne dis pas ça, en t'écoutant j'ai l'impression qu'on vit avec un tortionnaire. Tom fait de son mieux et …**

**- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de le défendre. **Cingle-t-elle.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ?! **Je me mets à la chatouiller. Elle rit aux éclats.** Je suis tout le temps en train de TE défendre et me le met toujours à dos pour toi. **

**- Arrête ! **Me supplie-t-elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle.** C'est vrai, j'avoue, tu prends souvent ma défense d'ailleurs … **

**- Je verrai ce que je peux faire. Promis. **

**- Trop cool parce que j'ai déjà prévu de voir des filles et …**

**- Doucement, ce n'est pas fait.** Je la coupe.

Elle croit sûrement que c'est facile, mais je vous assure que lutter contre Tom pour obtenir quelque chose, c'est difficile, et ça demande un travail laborieux. Encore plus quand c'est au sujet de sa fille. Tout le monde a pu voir comment il est ultra protecteur avec elle. J'en suis presque jaloux, elle a toujours toute son attention, toute son écoute, et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Elle a focalisé son attention sur la télévision, somnolant, sa tête se fait de plus en plus lourde dans mon cou, ses cils me chatouillant lorsqu'elle cligne des yeux pour tenter de rester éveillée.

Le bus s'arrête. David frappe à la porte et demande si nous voulons quelque chose, je réponds d'un signe de tête que non. Tom dort déjà. On reprend la route quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

**- Vous êtes là !**

**- Où tu veux qu'on soit ?**

Il ne répond à mon attaque que par un haussement de sourcil, genre blasé. Il fait le tour du lit, et s'assoit à côté de moi.

**- Je pourrais la mettre au lit maintenant. **Dit-il sur un ton presque déprimant.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, le regardant avec insistance. Par instinct, mon bras saisit sa hanche pour le tirer vers moi. Naturellement, il passe son bras derrière ma tête et dépose un baiser sur mon front. On continue à regarder le film quand la petite finit par se réveiller au son d'une explosion.

**- Pa… Tom, t'es là ?**

- **Oui, comme tu vois**. Lui sourit-il. **Tu devrais aller te coucher dans ton lit, tu as l'air crevé. **

**- Normal, j'ai pas vraiment dormit la nuit dernière …**

**- A ce propos … Aïe.**

Je viens de lui pincer le ventre pour éviter qu'il continue. Je suis fatigué et je ne me sens pas d'humeur à essayer de jouer pour la énième fois le rôle d'arbitre entre eux. Ils le comprennent tout les deux. Et après nous avoir embrassés, Tom finit par monter au lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom quitte la pièce pour sûrement aller fumer une cigarette, et se décontracter avant de se coucher. J'entends des voix. Curieux, je m'approche de l'espace salon/cuisine et m'assoit sur les marches donnant à l'étage du bus, les écoutant parler et me laissant deviner leurs gestes et expressions.

Tom a dû s'asseoir sur la banquette en face de la petite car je vois les jambes de celle-ci s'agiter dans les airs, la vue de la première banquette m'étant impossible.

**- Tu ne dors pas ?** Lui demande-t-il.

**- Non, pas sommeil. Tu t'es disputé avec Bill ?**

**- Non, juste besoin de fumer une cigarette. T'en veux une ?**

A ce moment précis, et sans le voir, je pense que la petite doit le regarder d'un air ahuri. Lui, toujours nonchalant, doit hausser les épaules à son regard surpris.

**- Tu pourrais. J'ai commencé à ton âge. Je ne pourrais pas te dire grand-chose.**

**- Je sais, mais non, sans interdits c'est beaucoup moins drôle de faire les choses de toute façon.**

**- Pas faux, et puis une fois le pas franchi, pas moyen de faire demi-tour.**

**- C'est pour ça ?**

**- C'est pour ça quoi ?**

Ses pieds se sont arrêtés de se balancer.

**- Pour Bill et toi.**

Un ange passe.

**- Non. Jamais. A y réfléchir, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends du moins.**

**- Dès le départ, vous étiez amoureux ?**

**- Non. Enfin … Si tu veux savoir comment on en est arrivés là, sache qu'on ne s'est pas levés un matin en se disant : « Tiens, je suis amoureux de mon frère. ». Bill a toujours été la personne la plus importante pour moi, je ne me vois pas vivre quelque chose sans lui, sans qu'il soit là à mes côtés, et ça a toujours été ainsi. On était au début de notre adolescence, et j'avoue peut-être plus lui que moi, on avait les hormones en ébullition. Et si au début, on a commencé à flirter, c'était plus par découverte que par amour. Mais les choses ont vite dérapé et …**

**- Je suis née.**

**- Oui.** Rigole Tom. **Enfin, y'a eu des étapes entretemps.**

**- Qu'on passera sous silence, merci pour moi. **Glousse-t-elle.

Ses pieds ont reprit un rythme frénétique, venant se heurter au meuble d'en face à chaque balancement trop violent.

**- Mais vous vous aimez ?**

**- Dans un sens indéfini et non conventionnel, oui !**

**- J'ai rencontré des fans qui sont persuadées que vous vous aimez. C'était marrant. Vous pourriez le dire maintenant.**

**- Je suis désolé que ta vie soit fondée sur un mensonge mais il est trop tard maintenant, et les gens ne comprendraient pas.**

**- Peu m'importe, mes vraies amies et ma famille le savent de toute façon.**

**- Oui, c'en est même étonnant que personne depuis toutes ces années n'ait cherché à creuser plus loin, alors que nos propres fans savent même sans le savoir toute l'histoire.**

**- Ils se posent quand même de plus en plus de questions, vous voyant toujours seuls à votre âge, mais c'est vrai que mentir en disant que lors de vos moments de pause, c'est à ce moment précis que vous rencontreriez quelqu'un, c'était bien trouvé.**

**- Oui, j'avais bien essayé de dire que je pourrais même en embrasser une ou deux, histoire de faire plus vrai mais Bill a refusé cette idée catégoriquement.**

**- Papa !** S'offusque-t-elle. **Arrête, t'es lourd.**

Tom est mort de rire de sa connerie. Sous ses rires, j'entends un objet voler à travers la pièce, Tom a du le chasser de sa main car il tombe à ses pieds, la petite lui a envoyé le paquet de cigarettes qui était sur la table entre eux.

**- Ca ne te dérange pas de ne pas pouvoir t'afficher comme tu le veux ?**

**- Parce que tu trouves que Bill se restreint beaucoup ?**

Ils rigolent tous les deux à mes dépens. Oui, alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra, je vais me venger et ils feront moins les malins demain, je vous assure.

Je décide de me lever et de les rejoindre.

**- Hey ! Personne ne dort dans ce bus.** Je lance avant de m'asseoir près de Tom père.

**- On discutait.** Me répond-elle malicieusement.

**- Et je peux savoir de quoi ?**

**- Non, c'était une discussion père-fille.**

Elle se lève, se dirige vers nous pour nous embrasser et crie un bonne nuit avant de remonter dans les couchettes du haut. Tout ça sonne comme une scène de déjà vu.

Tom commence à passer une main sous mon tee-shirt, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi, me soufflant au coin de l'oreille.

**- Maintenant j'ai envie.**

**- Tant mieux pour toi. Moi non.** Lui dis-je en souriant sadiquement.

Vengeance.

**- Bill, t'as encore écouté aux portes** !

Il me pousse de la banquette, m'obligeant à me relever. Une fois debout derrière moi, il me pousse encore pour me faire rentrer dans la chambre, pendant que je me débats en riant.

**- Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit en bas, y'a des gens qui essayent de dormir.**

Il me regarde l'air malicieux, un doigt sur la bouche.

**- Chut !** Dit-il en refermant la porte.


	21. Chapter 19

La porte claqua.

Je repousse Andreas, le visage rouge, surprit et honteux. Je me lève précipitamment, et cours à travers la maison. J'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, j'essaye de l'ouvrir sans attendre de réponse mais rien n'y fait, le loquet a été fermé.

**- Tom ! Ouvre-moi ! S'il de plait !**

**- …**

**- Tom !**

Personne ne répond, j'entends juste des sanglots en retour. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? Tout se passait si bien, et encore une fois quand il n'y a pas de problèmes, il faut que j'en créée. Lasse, je m'adosse à la porte et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Je replis mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enfouit ma tête dans mes bras, essayant d'analyser ce qui vient de se passer.

**- Bill ! **

Andreas fait une timide apparition dans le haut de l'escalier. Je relève la tête doucement.

**- Je suis désolé !** Me dit-il tout bas.

Les sanglots derrière la porte redoublent à ces mots.

**- Je vais y aller.** Murmure-t-il. **Je t'appelle ce coir.**

Je hoche la tête. Pourquoi il a fallut que Tom voit ça. C'était une erreur, juste une toute petite erreur et puis, techniquement, il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Un égarement, non, un baiser entre deux amis, pour remercier du soutien apporté toutes ces années, qui j'essaye de convaincre ?

J'entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

**- Y'a quelqu'un ?**

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Quel idiot, j'ai été !

**- Bill, t'es là ! J'appelle depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Sans que je veuille quoi que se soit, mes larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues ; je relève la tête piteusement en murmurant des pardons.

**- Arrête, tu me fais peur, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu là, assis devant sa porte et en train de pleurer ? Je croyais que vous passiez l'après-midi avec Andreas ?**

A ce nom, je fonds littéralement en larmes. Tom s'agenouille devant moi, et me prends dans ses bras. Je me sens tellement minable, j'essaye de lui dire la vérité mais je n'arrive pas à faire une phrase correcte, et la boule au fond de ma gorge m'empêche de prononcer un seul mot de toute façon.

On commence à se relever, Tom me gardant toujours dans ses bras, et repoussant mes cheveux collés à mon visage par les larmes.

**- Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi tu es dans cet état là ? Et surtout pourquoi Tom est enfermée dans sa chambre en train de pleurer ?**

Il l'a entendu, bien sûr, qu'il a entendu. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux ;

**- Je … j'ai …**

Je sens son regard inquiet, il me serre un peu plus contre lui, j'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans le sol, mon corps est brûlant, mes jambes ont du mal à me tenir de debout, ma gorge est sèche et je ne peux toujours pas prononcer un seul mot. J'ai trop honte.

Il se rapproche de la porte.

**- P'ti bout, c'est Tom. Ouvre-moi.**

**- …**

**- Tom !**

Les pleurs se sont interrompues, et on entend du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte.

**- Pas si il est là !**

**- D'accord, je lui demande de descendre.**

Je m'accroche au tee-shirt de mon frère désespérément. Il ne doit pas savoir, pas comme ça. Je me décroche de lui finalement, reculant de quelques pas.

**- Ok, je descends.**

Lui et moi avons, sans se concerter, élaboré ce petit plan, je fais mine de descendre mais l'explication aura lieu avec toutes les parties présentes vivant dans cette famille. J'entends le cliquetis de la porte, Tom est devant moi, me cachant à première vue de notre fille. Evidemment, et très vite, elle m'aperçoit.

- Non, tu avais promis !

A peine ces mots criés, qu'elle repart en courant dans sa chambre, en sanglotant.

Tom se retourne vers moi, me tenant part la main, il me tire à l'intérieur. Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, la tête dans ses coussins, reniflant bruyamment.

**- Je veux pas le voir, qu'il sorte d'ici.**

Tom s'assoit près d'elle, et me fait asseoir sur ses genoux. Je suis mal à l'aise. Je me tortille un peu, pour lui faire comprendre en silence que je préférais m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, mais son regard noir et sa main posée avec force sur mon genou m'en dissuade.

**- Maintenant, que nous sommes tous là, est-ce quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il passe ?**

**- C'était horrible, tout est fini, elle nous a trahit.** Renifla bruyamment la petite.

Lorsqu'elle mélange les pronoms en parlant de moi, c'est rarement bon signe et ça, même Tom le sait.

**- Qu'est ce qui est finit ? Et en quoi, Bill nous a trahit ?**

Il faut que j'arrête cette mascarade, après tout, il ne sait rien passé, enfin rien de signifiant, je ne vais pas tout perdre pour ça. J'ai un peu de mal à trouver mes mots, et je ne me sens pas du tout sur de moi mais je me lance, regardant Tom droit dans les yeux.

**- Je n'ai trahit personne, mais je te dois, une explication, c'est vrai. Juste avant que tu reviennes, on discutait avec Andreas, et je ne préfère pas m'étaler sur la discussion que nous avons eue mais sans que je contrôle quoi que soit, on s'est embrassé. **

Les ongles de Tom s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma cuisse, son regard déconcerté posé sur moi. Je l'attrape par les épaules, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

**- Mais ça ne signifiait rien. Enfin si, c'était juste un baiser à la surface pour lui dire merci, et lui monter à quel point je l'aimais en tant qu'ami, juste ami, rien d'autre.**

La petite relève la tête, et s'assoit doucement près de Tom, lui attrapant le bras d'une main.

**- Et si tu mentais, si tu l'aimais, si ce n'était pas la première fois ?** Intervient-elle.

Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de son père, poussant ma main installée sur son épaule, faisant bloc avec lui.

**- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tom. C'est arrivé une fois, cette fois, et je n'aimerais jamais Andreas comme j'aime Tom.**

**- Tu pourrais. Tu pourrais nous quitter pour lui.**

**- Arrête, je ne le ferais pas, et ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser**. Sans que je le contrôle mon ton se faisait de plus en plus dur.

**- Tu as trompé papa, tu ne devrais pas rester.**

**- Pardon ! Tom ?**

Je le regarde avec insistance. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis décontenancé, il ne dit rien, il nous laisse nous disputer et n'intervient pas. Je le secoue par l'épaule, mon autre main ne l'ayant pas quitté par obligation, elle.

**- Tom ? Dit quelque chose !**

**- Tu devrais partir. Il n'a pas besoin de te voir, surtout en ce moment.**

Je dois avoir 12 ans, et la fille devant moi, est la petite peste qui veut avoir Tom pour elle toute seule, sans réfléchir, je la pousse assez fort pour qu'elle se recule franchement du corps de Tom. Elle me regarde outrée. Mon geste était puéril, je le conçois mais trop, c'est trop.

**- Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Et tu me parles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton copain. Et Tom est capable de savoir ce qu'il a à faire.**

Il ne réagit toujours pas, on pourrait en venir aux mains, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il lèverait le petit doigt.

**- Tom !** Répétais-je, pour qu'il sorte enfin de cette torpeur.

La petite se rapproche, repose sa main sur son épaule libre.

**- Laisse-le, tu viens de lui faire très mal. En plus, avec son meilleur ami.**

**- Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je viens de dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Arrête d'essayer d'envenimer les choses entre nous.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. En plus, j'ai entendu. J'ai entendu, juste avant que tu l'embrasses, qu'il te disait 'Je t'aime'.**

**- Lui, mais pas moi. Tom, ca suffit maintenant. Je ne devrais même pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, ça ne te concerne en rien.**

**- Si, c'est ma famille qui est en train de partir en l'air.**

**- Rien ne part en l'air, et personne ne quitte personne. Ce n'était rien.** Cette fois, c'est définitif, je cri.

**- Pourtant, tu devrais.**

**- Tu es injuste. Tom est allé voir ailleurs plus d'une fois, et je l'ai laissé revenir.**

**- Je m'en souviens pas.**

**- Parce que tu étais trop petite.** Mon ton redescend de quelques décibels, je commence à me rendre compte de ce qu'on été mes dernières paroles. Je n'aurais pas du.

**- Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie, c'est comme ça que l'on apprend. **Intervient enfin Tom. Il se retourne vers la petite.

**- Bill a raison, cette conversation ne te concerne en rien, c'est une discussion entre adultes, qui plus est tes parents, c'est notre vie, notre couple, tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire.**

D'un seul coup, elle se remet à pleurer à grands torrents, se précipitant vers nous, se calant sur l'épaule de Tom, là où j'ai posé mon bras. Se blottissant entre nous deux, elle sanglote.

**- Je veux pas que vous vous sépariez, c'est tout. Et je sais que Tom a jamais aimé ces filles, alors que toi, tu pourrais aimer Andreas et nous quitter.**

Je soupire, l'enserrant de mon autre bras et l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne.

**- Je ne le ferais pas, je n'aime que vous. Je ne vous quitterais pas.**

**- Papa ?**

Elle regarde Tom, attends une réaction, une parole, pour approuver que quoiqu'il arrive, on restera ensemble. Il sourit, l'embrasse sur la tempe, et commence à se relever, nous dégageant tout les deux de sur lui.

**- Personne ne quitte personne. Mais Bill, tu vas me devoir des explications. **

Il commence à partir.

**- Je suis désolé pour ça, je vais parler à Tom.**

**- Bill …**

Arrivé à la porte, je me retourne, lui souriant.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je …**

Je reviens vers le lit, et l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front en lui glissant un 'Moi, aussi, je t'aime' à l'oreille avant de repartir afin de rejoindre Tom.

Sur le balcon de notre appartement, posé sur une chaise longue, il fume une cigarette, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire dans le ciel. Je m'approche doucement, et me met face à lui, debout, appuyé contre le garde corps.

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Tu peux.** Répondit-il incisivement.

Son regard est noir, et pleins de reproches.

- **Andy se sentait mal, il vient encore une fois de se faire larguer, il avait besoin de parler, et il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ses sentiments pour moi. Il avait gardé tout ça en lui, depuis si longtemps, et il a toujours été là pour moi, pour nous. Il ne m'a jamais renié …**

**- Parce qu'il attendait quelque chose de toi, la preuve, quel fils de pute.**

**- Tom ! **

**- Ce n'est pas vrai, justement son amitié si fiable durant toutes ces années prouvent bien qu'il n'attendait rien de moi, même lorsque l'on était séparé, et que je lui confiais à quel point tu m'énervais, jamais il n'a prit parti où essayé quelque chose, il te défendait même. **

**-C'est ton meilleur ami aussi, je te le rappelle. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir. A moi si.**

**- Dit pas ça. Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?**

**- Ce n'était rien, et ça remonte à des années.**

Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier, et d'un geste de la tête me dit de venir m'allonger avec lui. J'avance peu sûr de moi. Voyant mon hésitation, il sourit.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Je te fais peur ?**

**- Idiot.**

Je me précipite dans ses bras, et m'allonge sur lui, posant ma tête sur le matelas juste à côté de la sienne. Il m'embrasse en surface, souriant comme un bien heureux entre deux baisés. Je suis content de voir qu'il va mieux, ces derniers temps, la cohabitation a été plus que difficile entre nous trois, et Tom paraissait vraiment soucieux. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais invité Andreas cette après-midi ; je voulais savoir si Tom s'était confié à lui mais son récent échec avec son petit ami avait coupé court à mes questions.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- …**

**- Tom, répond-moi.**

Je le fixe droit dans les yeux, il ne bat pas d'un cil, me fixant en retour. Que peut-il bien penser ? La connexion entre les jumeaux, oui, deviner ce que pense l'autre, pas plus que vous. Je me rapproche de lui, enfouit ma tête dans son cou, j'espère en coupant notre contact visuel qu'il aura moins peur de parler. Je sens son corps battre à tout rompre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

**- Tom.**

**- Bill.**

Je tape gentiment sa poitrine du poing, pendant qu'il étouffe un petit rire.

**- Franchement, je te sens soucieux, ces derniers temps.**

**- J'ai 26 ans, un enfant à charge, qui de surcroit rentre bientôt dans l'adolescence et une femme qui me coute cher, normal que je sois soucieux.**

**- Tom, t'es pas drôle. **

**- Je t'assure que ça va Bill, rien qui ne devrait t'inquiéter. Je …**

**- Hum. **Répondis-je, l'embrassant dans le cou, espérant que ce moment de tendresse, l'incite à continuer.

**- Je pensais juste à l'avenir, en voyant Gustav se marier, et Georg reprendre ses études. Ca m'a fait réfléchir sur nous. Déjà une dizaine d'année que Tokio Hotel marche bien, il est vrai que ce ne sont plus les années d'apogées que l'on a connu mais c'est toujours là, on a de l'argent, on vit bien, mais je me demandais si on pouvait pas faire quelque chose d'autres, toujours dans la musique mais plus en arrière plan.**

Je me défais un peu plus de lui, et retire ma main qui c'était malicieusement glisser sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser les flancs, passant dans son dos et revenant sur son torse. Il grogne. Attrape ma main, et la repose dans son dos sous son tee-shirt.

**- Continue. Ca fait du bien. C'est agréable quand tu t'occupes de moi.**

**- Je m'occupe tout le temps de toi.**

**- Tu prêtes plus d'attention à Tom.**

**- Tu sais que cette jalousie est très malsaine, comme la preuve de possessivité auquel on a eu droit envers toi tout à l'heure.**

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me défendrait autant, je ne suis pas très tendre avec elle.**

**- C'est vrai que certaines personnes pourraient avoir l'impression que tu n'aimes pas Tom et …**

**- Dit-pas des bêtises pareilles, venant de toi, je pourrais mal le prendre.**

**- Non, mais je sais que c'est tout l'inverse, je le sais mieux que quiconque, d'ailleurs tu l'as aimé avant moi mais …**

**- Bill, arrête avec ça aussi, y'a pas de premier, de dernier, on l'aime tout les deux de la même façon, comme il est évident que je pourrais choisir entre aucun de vous deux.**

**- Je sais, c'est idiot. On parle, on parle, et tu n'as toujours pas dit quel pouvait être ce projet dans la musique plus en retrait auquel tu voudrais que je participe bien évidemment.**

Il sourit, et à son tour commence à infiltrer sournoisement sa main sous mon tee-shirt, très vite, elle passe sous mon jean, elle vient malaxer mes fesses. Il a toujours aimé mes fesses, il s'amuse à dire qu'elles sont faites pour ses mains, il adore les prendre, et les masser, juste ça. Je suis content que des années après, le désir, et l'envie soient toujours là. A cette pensée et sous ce touché plus qu'agréable, je me jette sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement.

Le baiser est si bon, si tendre, si chaud, je ne voudrais jamais arrêter, je veux encore et toujours sentir à travers ma bouche, son odeur, son envie, sa soif de moi. Je me sens bien avec lui, car je me sens aimé. Tom ne parle pas beaucoup de ses sentiments mais ses baisers me prouvent tous les jours qu'il m'aime plus que de raison.

Il quitte mes lèvres en susurrant un 'Je t'aime' et ce trop plein de bonheur m'oblige à le serrer plus fort, la peur au ventre que cet instant finisse.

Je recommence à l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant doucement. Il penche sa tête pour m'embrasser sur la joue, et me chatouille avec ses dreads.

**- J'n'ai pas fini. **Dit-il toujours en rigolant, essayant de m'embrasser sur la bouche pendant que je dévore son cou.

Je monte à califourchon sur lui, Tom se réinstallant confortablement sur le dos. Assis sur lui, je pars à la rencontre de ses mains, et les enlace pour ne faire plus qu'un.

**- Mon projet est simple, on a un studio qui nous appartient et en repensant à la chance que nous avons eue, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être maintenant avec l'expérience que l'on a acquise, aider de jeunes groupes à se faire connaître. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**- Découvrir de jeunes talents, et les produire en gros ?**

**- Tu n'es pas si bête que t'en a l'air. **Glousse-t-il. **Sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?**

**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Une très bonne idée même.**

Je me penche pour l'embrasser, lorsque quelqu'un émet un grognement guttural, pour montrer sa présence. Tom.

**- Je … je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure**. Dit-elle d'une traite.

**- Continue.** Insista Tom.

**- Je n'aurais pas du me mêler de vos histoires, et aussi de t'avoir parlé comme ça.** Elle me regarde, ses yeux implorant le pardon.

**- C'est rien, j'ai beaucoup de tords. Je peux comprendre que tu me haïsses.**

Son menton trembla, quelques larmes essayaient de s'échapper de ses magnifiques yeux marron, et lorsque ce fut trop, elle se rua sur moi, m'attrapant par les épaules, pleurant son soul dans mon cou.

**- Je suis vraiment désolée maman, je te déteste pas, tu sais. J'étais juste énervée.**

Je caresse son dos en faisant de petits cercles, la main de Tom toujours dans la mienne. Je me pousse de sur lui, et m'allonge à ses côtés, la petite fait de même de l'autre côté, et nous revoilà, des années en arrières, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas encore 1 an, chacun à notre place, imbriqué les uns avec les autres.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapitre dédié à Fanny, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et je comprends que ce chapitre puisse paraître bizarre mais il est là xD

Effectivement, il y a eu encore une petite ellipse de temps.

A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.


	22. Chapter 20

Installé confortablement dans mon canapé, je regarde un vieux téléfilm à la télévision accompagné de Tom. Un weekend calme, loin du boulot, et loin de l'école pour elle. Juste tous les deux.

Générique de fin.

**- Et toi, tu dirais quoi si je tombais enceinte à 14 ans ?**

Je la regarde éberlué. Le téléfilm narrait l'histoire d'une jeune adolescente de 16 ans abandonnant son enfant au pied de la porte de la maison du jeune père avec pour seules explications une lettre de quelques lignes expliquant rapidement son geste et mentionnant le nom de l'enfant.

**- Pour être honnête, je n'y aie jamais pensé. Je ne pensais même pas que tu aurais des relations sexuelles à cet âge là. C'est jeune. Pourquoi, c'est le cas ?** Lui demandais-je incrédule.

**- Non. Arrête de flipper ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu dirais si je t'annonçais que j'étais enceinte aujourd'hui. **

**- Je crois que je te giflerais pour ne pas avoir fait attention, et m'avoir fichu la peur de ma vie. Etre enceinte veux bien dire avoir des rapports non protégés, et je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que c'est dangereux. **

**- Gifler ? Tu avais cet âge pourtant. Je ne crois pas que Simone ait réagit comme ça.**

**- C'était pire que la gifle, crois-moi.**

**- Tu me forcerais à avorter ? Après m'avoir battu.** Rigola-t-elle, amusée.

**- Bien sûr que non, je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Avoir un enfant si jeune n'est clairement pas ce que je te souhaite. L'adolescence est assez difficile, pas besoin de la compliquer comme ça. Et puis, avoir un enfant, c'est une grosse responsabilité et une énorme charge. Ca peut être très pesant.**

**- Tu regrettes ?** Demanda-t-elle, les yeux implorant le non.

**- Non, mais on en a déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement Tom ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose. Ca ne va pas ? **

**- Mais si, t'inquiète. Dès que je te pose une question, tu penses toujours au pire.**

**- Je me fais du souci pour toi.**

**- Non, tu veux toujours tout savoir sur moi. C'est flippant. Je t'assure. **Gloussa-t-elle.

Elle se lève du canapé, m'embrasse furtivement sur la joue et court dans sa chambre. A peine la porte fermée, je l'entends enchainer quelques accords. Bizarre, ma fille est bizarre.

…

Aujourd'hui, nous retournons sur scène pour un concert au profit d'une association pour les enfants victimes de maltraitance. Avec le temps, faire de la musique est devenue plus qu'une passion ou un métier, c'est aussi devenu un moyen de faire réagir les gens, notre public a vieilli avec nous, notre équipe aussi, et il est facile de faire entendre ce qui nous révolte dans le monde où nous vivons.

Même si le public est principalement composé de nos fans, l'aspect médiatique de la chose fera sûrement du bruit et dépoussiérera un peu les consciences. Cette cause me tient vraiment à cœur, étant moi-même parent. Je ne pourrais pas imaginer qu'on fasse du mal à ma fille.

La première partie doit être assurée par un jeune groupe imposé par notre maison de disque. Avec Tom, on a commencé à travailler en tant que dénicheur de talent, et après quelques mois de travail, on est assez fiers du résultat, même s'il reste beaucoup de choses à faire.

Le public est chaud bouillant et même avec les années, le stress est là. On entend les appels des coulisses, un public bruyant comme on les aime qui donne une telle énergie. Apparemment, ça s'agite dans les coulisses et on vient frapper à notre loge alors qu'il est interdit depuis des années de nous déranger 30 minutes avant notre montée sur scène. Tom, assit sur le canapé, soupire, consterné.

**- Je te jure que si c'est sans importance, je fais un scandale à la Bill Kaulitz !**

**- Très marrant Tom, très marrant. **

Bien sûr, les autres sont hilares, les coups reprennent mais personne ne se lève. Je n'irais pas non plus. Georg finit par céder enfin en criant juste un 'entrez'. Apparaît, le souffle court et le visage rouge, un membre de notre équipe : Martin.

**- Vraiment désolé de vous déranger les garçons mais nous avons un gros problème.**

**- Quoi ?** Dis-je, inquiet.

**- La première partie vient d'annuler, leur batteur est cloué au lit avec de la fièvre.**

**- Et alors ?** S'indigna Tom. **Chacun d'entre nous est déjà monté sur scène malade comme un chien. C'est quoi cette excuse pourrie, c'est tout sauf professionnel.**

**- Le problème**, reprit Martin, **c'est que maintenant sans première partie, vous montez sur scène de suite.**

**- Quoi ? **Là, je panique. **C'est tout simplement impossible, nous n'avons même pas nos oreillettes, et je ne suis pas prêt. Non. Définitivement non, le public va devoir attendre.**

**- Il attend depuis un moment déjà**, tente Martin.

**- Pas notre problème.** Finit par conclure Tom.

Désemparé, Martin finit par se résigner, referme la porte tandis que le bruit dans les coulisses ne fait que s'accentuer. Nous finissons de nous préparer quand on entend quelques notes provenant d'une guitare acoustique, le public hurle de plus belle. On se regarde, interloqués, et chacun de nous se précipite vers la porte, courant dans les couloirs jusqu'à la scène.

**- Tom, nom de Dieu ! C'est …**

**- Tom, oui.**

La petite est là, au milieu de la scène, assise sur un siège de bar, une guitare à la main, en train de jouer une de ses compositions. Le public est silencieux à présent et l'écoute avec attention, buvant ses paroles.

Nous n'avons jamais cherché à la mettre au centre de l'attention, sachant comment il est difficile de supporter toute cette pression à un si jeune âge. Mais avec sa petite carrière filmographique et maintenant ça, j'en viens à penser que tout comme moi, elle était juste née pour faire ça. Elle prend du plaisir et ça se voit. On finit par rejoindre nos loges, poussés par notre équipe qui souhaite terminer notre préparation au plus vite, pour pouvoir monter sur scène.

Tom descend de scène, le public en redemande. Mais c'est avec un air embarrassé et inquiet qu'elle se dirige vers nous.

**- C'était juste … histoire de les faire patienter quoi.** Elle relève la tête une demi-seconde vers nous avant de retourner à la contemplation du sol et de prononcer un 'désolée' presque inaudible.

Tout le monde retient son souffle, et attend que Tom prenne la parole. Le verdict sera sans appel.

**- Merci. Quelques fausses notes, parfois manque de rythme mais pas d'efficacité. Dans l'ensemble, c'est pas mal.**

Elle relève franchement la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est vrai. T'as aimé ?** Lui demande-t-elle.

**- Non, j'ai dit que ça se laissait écouter.** Répondit Tom, levant les yeux au ciel.

**- T'es dur Tom.** Intervient Georg. **J'ai trouvé ça très bien. Tu as tout fait toute seule ?**

**- Oui. **

Ses yeux pétillaient et étaient emprunts d'une petite once de fierté.

**- Bref, on ne va pas s'éterniser. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit monter sur scène.** Coupa Tom. Il sortit un petit papier de sa poche et le tendit à la petite. **Tiens, si t'as besoin d'un manager, producteur, quelqu'un pour te lancer dans le métier, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi. Passe à mon studio et on verra ce qu'on peut faire ensemble.**

Elle lui sauta au cou, le déstabilisant presque avant de l'embrasser durement sur la joue.

**- Moi aussi, j'ai aimé et c'est aussi mon studio.** Dis-je en faisant ma petite moue.

Elle se retourne vers moi, s'accroche à mon cou, m'embrassant, et je lui chuchote à l'oreille 'D'ailleurs, je suis ton fan numéro 1'.

**- C'est finit ces effusions de bon sentiments ? On a un show à mener les gars. En piste !** Crie Gustav, partant s'installer à sa batterie, avant de faire un dernier clin d'œil en direction de la petite.

…

Comme chaque année, les vacances d'hiver signifient pour nous vacances sur une petite île déserte au soleil. Le taxi vient d'arriver au bas de la porte où Tom et la petite sont déjà. Un dernier tour de l'appartement, dans sa chambre, avant de partir, vérifier qu'elle n'a rien oublié. La fenêtre n'est pas correctement fermée, une petite rafale de vent fait s'envoler les rideaux, tourner les pages d'un cahier à spirale et disperse sur le sol quelques feuilles qui trainaient sur le bureau.

Je soupire, Tom est parfois vraiment tête en l'air. Après avoir fermé la fenêtre et tiré les rideaux, je ramasse les feuilles au sol, sur la plupart des dessins, des partitions aussi, et un brouillon de rédaction ou autre devoir vu les ratures dessus.

En haut de la feuille est recopié ce que je pense être l'intitulé de l'exercice :

**J'ai 14 ans aujourd'hui…**

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et mon rêve serait un jour de devenir pédiatre, ou actrice, ou peut-être même bien chanteuse, compositrice, vétérinaire … j'ai que 14 ans, bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire réellement. _

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et ce que je préfère chez moi ce sont mes cheveux. Ce que préfèrent les garçons chez moi, mes fesses. Ce que mon père préfère chez moi, mes oreilles, il est content que je n'aie pas hérité des siennes. Ce que ma mère préfère chez moi : tout assurément._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et vraiment parfois je déteste mes parents. Comme tous les adolescents me direz-vous, et vous auriez raison, ma mère est un garçon et mon père simplement son frère jumeau mais je ne les déteste pas pour ça, je ne les déteste pas non plus parce qu'ils sont célèbres, ou parfois trop jeunes pour être parents, non, je les déteste juste parce que ce sont mes parents et que à 14 ans on n'aime pas ses parents._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et ma meilleure amie est un garçon étrange, aux yeux bleus, brun, petit et aux oreilles décollées. Mon pire ennemi est une fille plutôt rebelle aux yeux marrons, blonde, grandes et aux oreilles qu'on pourrait qualifier de normales ; c'est moi quoi._

**J'ai 14 ans** _et si à 1 an je pleurais pour un biberon, à 5 ans pour un bonbon, aujourd'hui, je pleure pour un garçon._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et j'ai déjà voyagé dans le monde entier, j'ai beau vivre en Allemagne, les rues de Paris n'ont plus aucuns secrets pour moi, j'ai gravé mon prénom dans un arbre en Pologne, ais flirté la première fois avec un américain et me suis bagarrée avec une japonaise ignorante._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et ma passion dans la vie, c'est faire de la musique, avec mes oncles mais surtout avec mon père. Je touche un peu à tout, batterie, guitare, basse, mais suis au conservatoire grâce au piano._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et j'ai un sale caractère, fois deux avec la crise d'adolescence comme dirait ma grand-mère, je suis assez entêtée, maniaque, montée sur ressort, toujours le sourire aux lèvres._

**J'ai 14 ans**_ et la personne que je connais le mieux c'est ma mère, bizarrement par contre, je pense que celle qui me connaît le mieux, c'est mon père. La personne que je connais le moins serait bien notre propre voisin, et celle qui me connaît le moins serait sans nul doute vous._

_**J'ai 14 ans aujourd'hui, et je m'appelle Tom tout simplement.**_

_**THE END**_

_Juste : merci à toute de m'avoir suivie._


End file.
